Unexpected Feelings
by Anaman
Summary: This is a sequel to my one-shot "An unexpected Casting". It starts after the end of season 2. Sookie asks Eric to help her finding Bill. I'll put some ideas from the book mixed with my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,  
After all the nice reviews and story alerts I got with the one shot "An unexpected casting", I decided to write a bit more :)  
So this is a sequel, it happens after Sookie wakes up and it takes place after Season 2 of the TV-show: Sookie doesn't know where Bill is and asks Eric to help her.  
I have taken a few ideas from the third book "Club Dead", so if you haven't read it, there might be some spoilers. The rest is entirely from my own imagination around the hot couple Eric and Sookie :)  
I want to thank my beta Ancholia who supports me and helps me staying close to Harry's style. And thank _you_ for reading my stories. :)**

**UNEXPECTED FEELINGS  
****Chapter 1: **_Into something good?_

**Previously:****I open my eyes wide and sit straight, completely out of breath. I look around; it's dark but I slowly recognize where I am. I am lying in my bed, my hair is damp, my whole body in sweat. My back falls back on the bed and I realize that I just had the most amazing dream of my life.**

The birds are singing and I slowly open my eyes. I stretch, feeling my body amazingly relaxed. Of course the dream I had this night is still playing in my mind even if I try to erase it. I feel guilty because of the excitement running through my body. I shouldn't be feeling so good… why? Well first my vampire boyfriend proposed and I had a long moment of hesitation; secondly he has been kidnapped thinking that I don't love him and now I have those incredible dreams and fantasies about another vampire who can feel all my emotions.

I sit straight in my bed, my heart pounding fast. _Ohmygod!_ Eric must have felt the emotions I had when I was dreaming! Shit, shit, shit!

You might wonder how this could be possible and it would be a good question. Eric Northman, the sexiest and most dangerous vampire made me have his blood in my body and now he can feel _all_ my emotions. Oh and that's not all of it… Bill, my vampire boyfriend who proposed and got kidnapped thinking I don't love him, told me that I would have fantasies about Eric. Great, my life's just great!

I stand up and walk in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I'm surprised to see that I'm almost glowing. Christ, I just had an amazing dream and I actually had a real orgasm and now I'm shining like the sun. Good way to show that I'm worried about my boyfriend…

Don't take me wrong, I _am_ worried, really worried. Right after I realized that Bill had been kidnapped, I went to the car and drove directly to Fangtasia, the last place where I wanted to be, but the first one where I could find help. When I arrived Pam welcomed me eyeing me like if I was a walking chocolate cake. I followed her towards Eric's office and as I entered a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. I told him that Bill had been kidnapped and believe me or not, but the only thing he'd kept in mind was that I'd hesitated to answer to Bill's proposal. He finally promised me he would help me to find Bill and I knew it meant I owned him.

So now here I am, waiting for Eric to find where Bill is. It has been two days and I still haven't heard a word from him. I can't sit and wait patiently. Bill might be hurt or worse (I try not to think of that other possibility) and he has to be found.

I step in the shower and try to focus on where Bill could be but I can't stop imaging Eric's finger massaging my scalp, his body pressed against my back. I open my eyes and rinse my body with cold water cursing myself for being stupid enough to drink Eric's blood.

I dry my hair as I slowly walk back into my room trying to think what to wear. The sun is shining and it's already warm outside. I chose my yellow shorts and a white top and walk downstairs to make myself breakfast. Tara isn't home and I'm almost grateful that I'm alone. I usually like having someone around but I don't feel like talking about all those dreams I have about Eric, nor about the terrible guilt I feel towards Bill.

I look at my hand and see the beautiful ring on my finger. I can still feel the terrible hesitation I had when Bill proposed to me. For the first time I wasn't sure of my feelings for him. I was already disturbed by the new bond that I share with Eric and many questions had entered my mind. Was I in love with Bill because he'd given me his blood? Was I prepared to live with him? Share my human life with a vampire, with Bill? Even now I can't answer those questions because all my feelings are mixed. A voice in my head tells me that I love Bill but my heart shows me differently.

I slowly play with the ring, making it turn around my finger. It's a bit too big but the ring is beautiful. I suddenly remember Eric's face when he saw the ring. I almost could see disappointment in his eyes but if it was, then it only lasted a short second. He smiled and asked me why I was wearing it, reminding me that I had hesitated. And the worst thing is that it took me too long to answer that it was because I wanted to marry Bill.

I realize I can't just wait here, I have to _do_ something. I finish my cup of coffee and walk outside. The warm air is a tender touch on my skin. It's in those moments I love being a human and I just can't picture myself living only at night. Wait… am I even considering being turned by Bill. No, I don't want to be a vampire.

I look back and stare at the house. If I marry Bill, I'll have to leave my house and stay in his. I'm not sure if it's what I want. I like Grandma's house and this is the place where I mostly feel home. Bill's house is beautiful but it's not _my_ home. I shake my head and try to focus. I'll think about those details later… when we'll find Bill.

I walk cross the cemetery towards his house. If Bill has been kidnapped, I might find answers there and since it's daytime Jessica will be asleep. I push the door open and a cold feeling of death grab me inside. I go slowly in the living room and remember the first time I came here, seeing those terrible vampires having fun while Bill sat in silence in one corner. I erase the picture from my mind and try to think what I should look after.

My hand brushes the dust from the furniture while my gaze wanders in the room. I strangely feel myself like a stranger and realize that I won't be able to live here as a married woman. There are too many ghosts from his past.

I leave the living room and go upstairs. Maybe I'll find something in our bedroom. I open the door and see that the sheets haven't been changed since last time I've slept here. I look in the closet but it's completely empty. I turn around and try to think. _The bed_. I kneel beside and stare under the mattresses but there is nothing. Then I notice something between the bed and the mattresses. I move to the head of the bed and lift the mattress. There is something! It's a CD. Why would Bill hide a CD? Is he listening to such bad music that he has to hide it from me? Of course not Sookie! Focus. It made be important information…

I take the CD and leave the house, running as fast as possible to my house. I take my car and drive directly to the library. Since I don't have a computer, I have to go to Bon Temps to use one. I enter the library and pay the young boy before heading to one of the computers. My heart is pounding fast, I feel like a spy. I insert the CD-ROM in the machine and wait impatiently to open the files.

An eyebrow slowly lifts up as I see all the files in the opened window. Where should I start? The files have names I don't understand, it looks like a language code. I bit my lips and finally chose to open the first file. An old picture of a very young girl appears followed by lines of strange symbols. I can't read a single word I can understand. Well, I'm not going to find answers there.

I close all the windows and take back the CD-ROM. As I drive back home, I try to think why someone would want to kidnap Bill. I don't know many enemies beside Lorena. She is one of the options but this CD-ROM could be another one. Maybe Bill is a spy. Well then I have to find who hired him to do this and I can already tell it won't be an easy job. I think of the picture I saw in the file. The picture has been scanned and seemed it was taken with one of the very first cameras. This girl could clearly be a vampire. Then why would Bill have a file about a vampire?

My brain is working fast and hard and as I park in front of my house, I feel suddenly very tired. I walk inside and listen around hoping that I'm alone. Yes I am. Tara's not home. I go to the bathroom and take one of the paving on the tube and try to catch the little box where I hide my nice jewelry. I hide the CD-ROM right under the box and put the paving back on the tube. I take a deep breath and look around. It's still the middle of the day and I need to clear my mind.

I grab a towel, put on my favorite bikini and go to the garden. I just lie in the sun and forget all the last troubles as the sun warms up my body. It feels so good. Then I realize that the wind is becoming colder. When I open my eyes, I see that it's almost dark. Jesus Christ, I have been lying there all day long! Well good for me.

Tara hasn't come back home yet. I don't know if I should feel worried for her too. Since what happened with the maenad, I know that Tara feels terribly guilty and I only can give her time. I walk in my room and put on my clothes. As I walk back to the kitchen I hear the phone ring. I don't recognize the ID but hoping that it might be Bill, I answer.

"Yes?" Something's telling me that it's not Bill and I feel disappointed.

"Hello little telepath" It's Pam. "Eric would like to see you tonight. He's waiting for you at ten."

Before I can even make a sound to answer, she hungs up. I look at the phone in my hand quite angry and decide that Eric will have to wait a little.

***  
I get out of the car and smooth out my dress. I changed just before leaving the house. Eric wants to see me and I hope he has found where Bill is. Even though I care a lot for Bill, I want Eric to suffer a little, that's the reason why I chose the dress I wore the first time I came to Fangtasia.

I walk towards the entrance and smile at my thought. Then as I start to hear the music from the place, a shiver runs down my spine. It reminds me of my dream and I feel a rush of heat. I inhale deeply. Come on Sookie, it was just a dream…

Pam is standing at the door and smiles as she sees me coming.

"Hello Sookie, you're late."

I stop myself from smiling. Yes I am late. Actually one hour late; I thought it would be enough to show Eric that he couldn't just give me orders.

"Sorry" I said in a fake innocent voice.

"Don't. He'll like the view."

I feel another rush of heat this time between my thighs while Pam turns around smiling. I follow her trying to avoid the eyes locked on me. I can hear the human's minds wondering what is so special with me that explain why I can go to the office.

I notice from the corner of my eyes the stage where Eric's empty throne stands. My heart suddenly beats faster as the pictures of me fucking Eric on the chair come back to my mind. Oh god, I'm not sure I'm ready to see him. _You're here for Bill_, I repeat to myself until I stop in front of the office.

Pam opens the door and Eric stands up. I notice a brief hesitation in his gaze then a smile appears on his lips.

"Sookie, you're late." He points out as he walks around his desk and seats on the edge of it.

"I know" I say coldly as I step inside.

I'm surprised that my voice is steady since my whole body is nervous like hell. Then I notice that we're not alone. _Thank God!_ A man stands up. If Eric is tall and quite impressive, this man isn't too bad either. His skin is tanned so I guess he's not a vampire, his long and tousled black hair accentuate his green eyes and his smile makes me forget why I'm here. I don't catch thoughts from him but more pictures, just like with Sam, and I understand that he thinks I look very nice in this dress.

Eric seems to feel it and I think I can hear a growl from him.

"Sookie, this is Alcide. He's going to protect you." His voice is cold like ice. Jealous? That would be a first…

I look at Eric surprised.

"Protection for what? Aren't you supposed to find Bill?"

"I found where your supposed fiancé is and Alcide is going to help us."

"He's not my _supposed_ fiancé!" I shot back at him, emphasizing the word with my fingers.

"Well he doesn't know that."

"Screw you!"

I feel rage build inside me and the smile on his face doesn't help me to calm down. Then I hear Alcide clear his throat and it brings me back to the reason why I'm here. I turn towards him and notice that he's quite amused. Okay I'm not giving the best picture of myself here…

"So why do I need protection if Alcide is going to help us?"

"You're going to Jacksonville with him." So that's the place where Bill is kept prisoner.

"Why aren't you going there yourself? Are you using me as a target?" I cross my arms in front of me.

"First Bill isn't _my_ fiancé and then I can't leave my area without a reason. So you'll go there first."

"So I'm a target." He smiles.

I inhale deeply. I hadn't thought about that but I have to help Bill. Being a target has never stopped me before and I want Bill to know my answer. At this thought my stomach flinches but I ignore it.

"Okay." I turn towards Alcide. "I'll go with you."

Alcide looks at me with deep eyes. He's a very good looking man.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then Miss Stackhouse."

"Please call me Sookie."

He smiles and nods at Eric before leaving us alone in the office.

As the door closes behind me, I still face Eric arms crossed while he goes back to his chair.

"So did you sleep well?"

I swear my heart skips a beat and I feel my cheeks burn. I know that it would be stupid to lie but I don't want to let him win this game.

"I just wish having Bill back soon, then I'll sleep better."

He giggles dryly.

"You didn't ask who has kidnapped Bill yet."

"Do you know who did?"

"Of course I do."

We stare at each other and I slowly realize that I don't find Eric terrifying anymore. Since Godric's death, I've discovered new sides of his personality and maybe Bill has voluntary described me him as an evil vampire because he just feared that I would leave him for Eric. And now I strangely wish I knew him better.

I realize that he's studying me so I ask

"Who kidnapped him?"

"Lorena did."

Even though I shouldn't be, I am actually surprised.

"So she found a way to have him back."

"She's his Maker."

I feel like a fool and sit down on the chair in front of me then I remember what I found in his house. I look back at Eric who still stares at me intently.

"Is it the only reason why he has been kidnapped? She just wanted him back?"

"Even if she was humiliated by you and Godric, she can't let him go."

The way Eric says Godric's name shows me that he's still grieving his death. I look at him with the same eyes as when that vampire bitch humiliated Godric in front of us. The melancholy on his face touches me but then a light burns in his eyes.

"You know something else, don't you?"

His question disarms me and my heart jumps in my chest. I know he has felt it too because he sits straight on his chair and puts his hands on the desk, watching me right in the eyes.

I look down at my hands. I know I can't hide anything from him and nod. Damn bond. I stare back at him and feel shivers along my arms. His gaze is so deep.

"Yes, I found something at his house."

He smiles and leans back in the chair, crossing his fingers in front of him.

"What did you find detective Stackhouse?"

I smile involuntary.

"A CD-ROM with a lot of files. I opened one of them but I couldn't read the information."

"Information about what?"

"Well I'm not sure. I think it was about a vampire, like an ID-file."

Suddenly Eric's face closes and I know that he's thinking. He looks back at me and catches me as I study him.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Of course not. I hid it."

He smiles.

"I'll have to take a look at it." Uh-oh, I think I don't want to hear what he's going to say.

He stands up and my heart beats faster as he comes beside me.

"You'll drive me to your place."

That's exactly what I didn't want to hear!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I would like to thank all the readers for their alerts. I was happy to see everyday an e-mail telling me that someone had put my story in their favorites or as an alert. But I especially want to thank the kind reviews, because it is the best surprise and it always makes me so happy to read someones thoughts about my chapters; so thank you for that.  
This chapter is a little shorter than I had planed but what I had in mind will be part of the third chapter and I'm already on it! :)****  
**  
**I don't own this story or characters, I just use them for fun.**

_Truth beneath Lies_

I look at him feeling nervous. He stands right beside me and my body begins to warm up. I try to focus. I don't want Eric to come in my house, if I invite him once, he'll be able to enter whenever he wants. He already can tell all my feelings and I'm not sure it's a good idea letting him walking free as a bird in my own house. But on the other hand, Eric wants to see what's on the CD-ROM and I can't tell myself what it is, and if I want to have Bill back, then I will have to let Eric enter my house. _Jesus Christ_ I am in such a bad situation.

I finally look back at him and he's smiling like a cat that is going to catch the poor bird closed in its cage. And the worst thing is that I find it _very_ exciting.

"Okay" I finally say and stand up. "But you'll need your laptop because I don't have any computer home."

He turns around, takes his laptop and before I even realize it, Eric opens the door for me. As I pass him, I feel his gaze on me and a rush of heat reaches my cheeks. Why am I reacting like a teenage girl?

While we walk through the club, I can hear all the fangbanger's minds thinking how lucky I am. I walk beside a girl and I hear her wondering why Eric would rather fuck me than her. I stop instantly and stare at her, anger burning inside of me and before I say something to that bitch, I catch another thought from her. She remembers how Eric humiliated her in front of her friends and the picture is good enough for me to smile and walk back to my car.

I stop beside the door of my car and see Eric standing at the passenger's door. He's so tall; he's never going to be able to sit in my little car. I suddenly burst in laugh; the look on his face is priceless.

I sit inside and wait for him to sit. Eric opens the door and gives me the laptop carefully. I see one of his long legs coming inside and the rest of his tall body follows in an agile motion. I am actually amazed that he can make it and wonder how the elasticity of his body would be like in bed. I notice one of his eyebrows up. Shit he can actually feel everything. I give him coldly his laptop back and start the car.

I drive as fast as possible. I feel uneasy and excited at the same time. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my emotions from him as we get closer to the house. I breathe slowly and picture Bill when he gave me the ring. He was so full of hope and it didn't occur to him that I could hesitate. My stomach flinches again but then I see my house and forget that feeling. All the lights are off and I don't see Tara's car. I feel relieved that she won't see him with me, but I'm also beginning to worry about her. Where is she? I just hope she's not in danger.

I step outside first and wait for Eric to get out of the car. It takes him less time than to get in and I watch his reaction as he discovers the place where I live. His eyebrows are up and I actually can see a smile on his lips. Eric can be very attractive.

I turn around before I make a mistake or say something stupid and walk towards the door. I feel Eric standing right behind me as I open the door and my body shivers. I make a step inside then look back to see him waiting with the laptop under his arm. I hesitate for a second, thinking that maybe I could take the CD-ROM outside, but it wouldn't be a good idea and Eric would definitely make me regret that later in a way or another.

"Please, come in Eric." My voice is kind and again I'm not prepared for that emotion towards him.

I put my purse on the table in the kitchen then go to the stairs. I stop and look at him.

"Could you please close the door Eric? Just wait in the living room, I'll get the CD-ROM."

I go as fast as possible to the bathroom and kneel beside the tube. I find it easily and just when I replace the paving back, I realize that I'm not alone. I carefully watch back and see Eric leaning against the door frame watching me with hunger in his eyes.

I raise and smooth my dress.

"I told you to wait for me in the living-room!"

"I wanted to see your house."

"Happy?" I ask disappointed and pass him, trying to push his side but instead I hurt myself against him.

"I don't really picture Bill living here with you as your husband."

Now I'm upset. I turn around at the bottom of the stairs and Eric is in front of him, two steps above me, higher than he usually is.

"Listen, I didn't let you in so you could share your thoughts about my relationship with Bill and I don't want to hear them, so could we just sit and watch those files?"

"I've offended you." It isn't a question; he just knows it because he can tell my feelings but the way he says it is a kind of apology. I am disarmed and I don't know what to say.

I turn back and walk towards the table where Eric's laptop is.

He seats in front of his laptop and I take place right beside him. His scent reaches me and I realize that I like the way he smells. I try to focus on the files on the screen but I can't. I even risk myself staring at him from the corner of my eyes. His face is serious; I can tell that he really doesn't like what he's seeing on the files. My eyes wander from the line of his forehead to his perfect nose and to his beautiful lips. My heart beats slowly but heavily in my chest. I wonder what it would be like to kiss his cold lips, feel the tip of his nose in my neck. A shiver runs down my spine and I look back to the computer before Eric can catch me. Of course he might have felt my gaze on him but he's clearly too preoccupied by what I found than by my desire for him. Well that would be a first.

"Did you know Bill had this file?"

I almost jump by surprise.

"Me? No, he said nothing about it." I pause and add staring at the picture of another vampire on the screen. "He keeps me out of vampire business." Bill tries to mainstream and being with me, a human, is the best way for him to hold distance with the other vampires. Knowing now that he's keeping an activity around vampires upsets me. He never wants to share things with me about his world while Eric seems more open about it. They are so different.

"Well if he wants to marry you, he will have to stop keeping you outside our world."

I ignore his comment.

"So is it what I thought? Is it a list of vampires?"

We finally stare at each other. His eyes are brighter than I'd remembered.

He nods. "Yes, from the whole state so far. There's maybe more." His voice is grave. I can tell he's upset that he didn't know about it.

"Do you know who would have asked him doing this list?"

"I might know who did." He takes the CD-ROM out from his laptop.

"Do you think it has something to do with his kidnapping?"

Eric looks at me. His gaze is so intense, I can barely hold it.

"Lorena is the only reason Sookie and I send you to Jacksonville because she got help from the werewolves."

I feel a sudden cold current in my body as I remember Sam telling me that werewolves are dangerous creatures. That time I had even thought that one werewolf had killed my grandma and now Eric tells me that they are partly responsible for Bill's kidnapping.

Then I understand one thing: Alcide is a werewolf. That would explain the pictures I caught from his mind.

"And why would I be with those werewolves?"

He smiles because he knows that he got my attention.

"Their thoughts might help you to find where Bill is hidden. Alcide doesn't know about your gift but I told him to take you to places where you can meet some of them."

I look at him and think about what I will have to do in Jacksonville. Eric is sending me to a place I've never been before with someone I don't know. I slowly feel worry as I see the danger coming in front of me. Eric feels it too.

"Alcide knows that nothing should happen to you. I made my point very clear." His smile seems to hide a terrible picture that I don't even want to see. "Besides I'll come to Jacksonville soon enough so I can protect you myself."

"And that should make me relieved?"

Actually I am because Eric is one of the eldest vampires in the area and he's the strongest I know.

He finally stands up and I can't stop myself from staring at the body next to me. I stand up too and walk around the table. He hands me the CD and I take it.

"Keep it safe Sookie, some place where even I wouldn't find it." That wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't been in the bathroom…

We stay in the middle of my living room, facing each other saying nothing. Time around us seems to have stopped then I see a light in his eyes.

"Did you wear this dress for me, Sookie?"

A rush of heat warms my cheeks up and he smiles. Shit.

"Don't flatter yourself Eric. I love Bill and the emotions you feel are only because of this damn bond!" My tone is surprisingly high and I feel anger build in my body. Not against him, against myself for not being able to repress the desire that I feel for Eric. I should only feel love for the man I want to marry. Even that thought makes me realize that I'm not even sure of that.

"Bill told me everything about the bond, about the dreams and the desire."

Eric laughs.

"The dreams? I think Bill overestimates me. Even if I like his explanation then it would also mean that your love for him is because of the blood he gave to you, right?"

Now I hear my own suspicions that I tried to hide in the darkest corner of my mind. I have asked myself this question many times since I tasted Eric's blood and after Bill's proposal, and I'm still not sure if I know the answer.

"Obviously Bill forgot to teach you some vampire lessons. My blood can't make you feel things; that's why we allure humans. Too bad it doesn't work on you." He makes a step closer to me and I feel my heart jump. "My blood can make you stronger, more aware of the things around you, even feel me if you had taken more." His voice is now only a whisper full of desire and I fight not to close my eyes by the sweet feeling of his tone on me. Our gaze is locked and the desire from my dream is becoming real. I see his fangs in his mouth and I can guess his desire on the lower part of his body. "Bill didn't tell you the truth."

He lowers himself so his mouth is close to mine.

"And why should I believe you instead of him?" I realize that I almost lost my voice and only a whisper leaves my mouth.

"The right question would be why would Bill lie to you."

And before I can even answer, Eric is out of my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone,  
I'd like to thank you all for your story alerts and favorite story alert! Here comes a new chapter, hopefully a little longer than the previous one but with a cliff... Sorry I just can't help it :)  
Please let me know what you think, reviews are really helping me writing! :)  
Thanks again for reading!**

I don't own Tru Blood, I write for my own pleasure.  
Rated NC-17

_Down to Jackson_

I watch the closed door and my heart is pounding fast. I can still hear his soft voice followed by the cold brush of his breath in my ear, his unanswered question echoing in my mind. I don't even know why he thinks Bill lied to me. I have a complete faith and trust in Bill. My stomach flinches again. Do I really trust him? I don't know anymore. One thing is sure: I don't trust Eric, well not after what he made me do to him after the explosion. I feel butterflies in my stomach now that I remember Eric telling me to trust him when he saved me in the church.

I stand like that a few seconds trying to think of what I should do now. _Hide the CD-ROM Sookie_. Yes, that's right. I have to find a new place because Eric the smart ass followed me in the bathroom. I sigh. Where can I hide it? I look around. I should find a place that a vampire wouldn't think of. Then my eyes stop on the toilets door. _Of course!_ Vampires don't have that kind of needs, only humans! I go directly to the toilets and open the lid. The tank is full of water. I need to protect the CD-ROM from water so I go back to the kitchen and find a plastic bag. I put the CD-ROM inside and close it with thick tape. I go back to toilets and empty the tank. Before it's refilled with water, I place the bag behind a cable and wait as the water covers the CD-ROM. When it's full, I replace the lid and flush the toilet again. I listen carefully and beside the water running down, there is no suspicious sound. I smile proudly and go upstairs in my room.

I feel suddenly very tired. I finally know who took Bill but I still need to go and find him. I hope that he's still alive. Somehow I know he is, because even if Lorena is completely insane, she loves him too much to kill him.

I lie silently in my bed and stare at the ceiling, my fingers playing with the ring. Tomorrow morning Alcide is going to take me to Jackson. I know he's a werewolf and Sam made it clear that those creatures weren't the kind to be trusted. On the other hand something inside me tells me that Eric wouldn't have chosen someone unworthy to protect me, because even if he's manipulative, I know he wants me alive. A shiver lifts the hair on my arms and legs.

I turn on my side and close my eyes, hoping that I will easily find where Bill is and that I'll be finally able to see what my heart wants.

I open suddenly my eyes and the clock in front of me shows me that it's two in the morning. I've been asleep for a few hours and a strange noise has awoken me. I stay silent, concentrated on the silence in the house, then I feel it, there's someone here. My heart beats faster as I silently step out of the bed and walk as quiet as possible downstairs. I can't hear the mind of the intruder and I can tell it's not a human. My suspicion is confirmed as I reach the first floor: Eric stands in the middle of my kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I ask somehow relieved that it's only him but suddenly worried of his reason of being here.

He looks at me with a smile on his face as he sees what I'm wearing or should I say not wearing.

"I wanted to be sure there were no spies."

"Spies, here? Who do you think you're fooling? Of course there's no one!" That's exactly the reason why I didn't want to let him in my house at the first place!

"Bill has more enemies than you think Sookie and the CD-ROM is a proof that he's having an arrangement with powerful vampires" He pauses "more powerful than me."

I giggle.

"Oh really, more powerful than you? But you're the sheriff, there's no vampire more powerful than you Eric." Then I stop, realizing what he's trying to tell me. I'm wrong. There is one vampire with much more power than Eric… Bill has telling me about her. But why would he work for her and why hasn't he talked about it? Was it to protect me? My heart is hurting me; I have a bad feeling on this one.

Eric doesn't answer, he knows that I understood.

I look at him and notice his serious gaze upon me that makes me shiver.

"But you told me Lorena kidnapped him."

He makes a step towards me and now he's standing right in front of me.

"She has. The CD-ROM has nothing to do with the kidnapping. At least from what I know."

My face is at the same level than his chest and I slowly feel attracted by his muscles like a butterfly by the light. I slowly lift my eyes and meet his. The light burning in his gaze is powerful and I know that I can't fight anymore. I have tried to deny the desire burning inside me but it is for no use. Eric has told me that he cannot make me feel things for him and somehow I know he's told me the truth. Why did Bill say the opposite? Was he afraid to lose me? Right now I have forgotten all the things that make me want to find Bill. _Bill_… a voice in my head is screaming his name and I suddenly remember that I wear his ring. I make a step back before I can make a big mistake.

"You should leave. Alcide is coming picking me up early in the morning."

I turn around but before I can make a move, I feel my back pressed against the wall. Eric holds my shoulders firmly in his hands, his body close to mine, his face right above mine.

We stare at each other without saying anything. My breath is heavy and my heart echoes in my ears. His bulge is pressed against me and makes the lower part of my body burn. I've never wanted someone as much as I feel right now.

"I felt your desire yesterday night." His voice is hoarse and I'm on the edge of yielding to him but I hold his gaze.

"I could feel your whole body burning like it is now." He says pressing his lower part against me.

"Were you dreaming of me?" I can't lie to him, his eyes are like a magnet. I nod slowly and it doesn't take long before I feel his lips crush mine.

I know I haven't a lot to compare but let me tell you that Eric Northman knows exactly how to use his tongue! My legs become jelly as I kiss him back and I let escape a whimper. I want to feel more of him even though the moves from the bulge pressed against me are enough to make me scream.

I finally manage to free my arms and pull them tight around his neck. His hands move down to my butt and squeeze them before lifting me. I feel my body leave the wall and then the table under me.

I open my legs and put them around his waist pulling him closer to me. His tongue dances with mine in a wonderful rhythm that I almost forget that I actually need to breath. One of his hands plays with my breasts, me enjoying the sweet tension of his squeezing, while the other one move between my thighs. I moan while his finger plays with my nub, my pelvis starting to move against his hand. I am only wearing a nightdress that he quickly pulls over my head so I am sitting completely naked on the table. His hands go back where there were, never stopping their wonderful moves.

I finally break the kiss and stare at him while one of my hands slide down over his muscle chest to the big bulge in his pants. I start rubbing him as we stare at each other but I suddenly squeeze it and Eric's eyes are wide and his head jerks back. I slowly open his jeans and free him. Now it is my own eyes that are opening wide when I see what Eric has been hiding. I look back at him and start rubbing him up and down, while he returns the favor with his own fingers. I move my face towards his but right before I reach his lips, I kiss his neck and bite him a little.

Eric pulls his fingers out of me and before I have time to protest, I feel his lips grabbing mine in a passionate kiss and him entering me at the same time. I whimper at the sensation of his length inside me. He pulls me on the edge of the table and enters me again. His thrusts are slow but each time deeper. My chest is close to his, my breasts colliding against him with each thrust. Then Eric leans toward me and I follow him so my back is lying on the table. He moves my legs higher and the change of angle is a wonderful feeling. I feel myself tightening around him and moan each time his length leaves me and whimper louder as he plunges back inside.

I manage to grab his neck and lick his long fangs. We stare at each other, just like I did in my dream and his gaze makes me feel so powerful until a strong energy builds deep inside. I have never felt this before in my life, not even with Bill. I beg him to move faster and he does. Oh god it feels amazing. I start seeing colors behind my eyes and I want him to bite me.

My voice starts to echo in the kitchen until my pleasure finally explodes. But Eric still thrusts inside me and I can tell by the way he stares at me that he's close. I suddenly grab his hair and bite his neck, just like I did in my dream. Eric shouts something I don't understand and bites me back just above my right breast. I'm about to come again when there's a violent knock on the door.

It knocks again violently but I don't understand what happens. It's only when I hear my name calling loud that I open my eyes. Damn me… I was dreaming again.

I look around and I see the sun shining through the curtains. I hear the knock on the door again and stand up, taking my dressing gown before I go downstairs. My mind isn't completely awake and my body is somehow still under the effect of the orgasm I just had in my dream.

Then I notice a male figure behind the door and when I open it I see Alcide, the werewolf, in front of me, a strange look on his face. He stares at me from feet to head and I see a smile on the corner of his lips. I get a flash from his mind… he thinks I just had sex with someone. I pull my dressing gown tighter around me, feeling embarrassed.

"Hi Sookie, I'm sorry if I came too early but I thought-"

"No, _I_ am sorry, I just overslept. Please come in." I let him enter and walk towards the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" I try to sound comfortable and I'm surprised to see that I actually sound comfortable…

"Yes please."

I hand him a cup of coffee. He thinks I'm pretty even in the early morning. Well that's nice of him.

"There's more coffee if you want. I'll go upstairs and prepare myself. It won't take long."

"It's okay Sookie, we have some time. Oh by the way Eric Northman asked me to tell you to take a few dresses. He wants you in Jackson for a few nights."

I am surprised and worried, but Eric knows what he's doing… at least I hope he does.

I smile then go upstairs as fast as possible. I take a quick shower, take a few dresses, and put on a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt. I stand in front of the mirror looking at my ring. Maybe I should leave it here. I hesitate then pull it from my finger and put it on my nightstand. I turn around and realize I have to call Sam. It takes some time before someone answer the phone and I'm surprised when I recognize Terry's voice.

"Terry, hi it's Sookie."

"Oh hi Sookie." His voice is tensed, Terry is surely under pressure and it's not a good sign.

"Is Sam around?"

"No, he's not here, he left."

"He left?" That wouldn't be the first time and unfortunately I am too busy to try to find out where he is and why. "Listen Terry, I called to say to Sam that I need some days off. I know he'll understand."

I can tell Terry's tension is high right now. Poor guy.

"Okay." And he hangs up on me. I look at the phone astonished then focus on what I have to do. There's a werewolf in my kitchen and I need to hurry. I take my baggage and go downstairs where I see Alcide waiting for me in front of the door.

"I'm ready." I say almost out of breath.

He takes my baggage and we walk outside. Then I stop and walk back inside to the kitchen. I take a piece of paper then write down a short message to Tara telling her not to worry and that I wouldn't be home for a few days.

When I get out, I see Alcide waiting for me by the passenger's door which is open. Alcide really seems to be a nice guy even though he's a werewolf… and he's really good looking. His tanned skin is a good change from the vampire's one. Focus Sookie, you're not going on a date with the guy, you're trying to find back your _fiancé_!

*o*o*o*

We drive in silence for a while and sometimes I feel his gaze on me. If I'm going to be with for a few days, I have to know him better.

"So Alcide, tell me how you know Eric Northman? I didn't know that vampires and werewolves were hanging out together."

I look at him from the corner of my eyes and I can tell that I surprised him.

"Well let's just say that I owe Eric Northman."

I smile.

"Yeah… like everybody."

I finally turn my face towards him and he smiles.

"And you Sookie, how do you know Eric Northman? You seem to be a nice girl."

Ouch.

"Don't think I'm like all these stupid fangbangers. I'm engaged to Bill Campton and Eric is only trying to help me as the sheriff of his area."

Alcide studies me in silence.

"Well I don't think Northman is only helping you as a sheriff."

"And that's none of your business." I'm surprised that I answer that so quickly. Why do I bother, and why am I reacting so strongly?

"Sorry."

"Listen Alcide, you seem to be a nice guy" even for a werewolf I think for myself "so can't we just try to find where my fiancé is and forget all about Eric?"

"That's fine by me."

"Fine. So what's the plan?"

Alcide explains to me that I need to meet other werewolves so he'll introduce me as his new girlfriend. We're going to this place where all Sups meet, so if werewolves have been helping vampires to kidnap Bill, then we should find them there.

We finally arrive in Jackson and Alcide drives me to his place where I'm supposed to stay. If we have to play the couple thing, we have to take care of all the details. The place is quite simple; it's an apartment on the second floor with three little windows. Inside there is only a living room with a little table and a large couch. The kitchen is in the corner of the living room and I can see that the dishes were made not so long ago. Alcide's father owns the whole place and as we get in, I catch a thought from his mind. He's worried about his father and hopes that the favor will clear his father's dept to Eric. So now I know why Eric asked him to protect me…

He shows me the place and opens a door beside the kitchen. It's a little bedroom with one large bed.

"This is where you're going to sleep while I'll be in the couch." He's worried I don't like the place. Well what can I say? It's clearly a man's home but good enough for two days.

I look around when a terrible sound escapes from my stomach and Alcide laughs. I haven't eaten a thing since yesterday evening.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll drive you to a nice place before we go to the pub."

He closes the door of the bedroom and I open my bag. I take a dress then go to the bathroom. I take a good shower and prepare myself for the evening. God I'm so hungry.

When I'm finished, I open the door and Alcide is sitting on the couch waiting for me. I smile as he sees me. I can clearly get from his mind that he thinks that I'm stunning. _That's nice of him_. I'm wearing a simple black dress with thin silver straps. My hair is down curling in a nice way above my shoulders. He looks quite nice too.

We walk to his car and we drive to a nice little restaurant. As I walk in with Alcide beside me, I can hear all the minds in the place wondering who Alcide's new girlfriend is. I smile politely trying to avoid all the remarks about my body and dress.

We order a good dinner and Alcide tells me more about him. He just broke up with a girl, also a werewolf and from what I understand directly from his mind, the girl was quite a bitch. When the desserts arrive we start talking about the place where we're going next. Alcide tries to explain that it's very different from Fangtasia and the people going there aren't only naïve tourists.

Then, just as I taste a bit from my delicious chocolate cake, Alcide stops talking and stares at me.

"Sookie, why does Eric want you to meet other werewolves?"

Uh oh…

I put the spoon beside the plate and look down trying to find how I'll tell him.

"I'm a telepath."

I finally look up at him and I can see that he doesn't believe me. He thinks that I sleep with Eric who uses me to find Bill.

"No, I'm not sleeping with Eric!"

Now I can tell by his face that he believes me.

"Eric only uses my ability to find where Bill is. Eric and I… have a deal. It's complicated."

"So you can hear my mind?"

"Well shapeshifters and werewolves are quite difficult. I mostly catch pictures than clear thoughts like the humans."

"And the vampires?"

I pause. If Eric trusts him, then I think I can too.

"I can't hear their thoughts because they're dead."

"That must be a real change."

He has no idea.

We finish our plates in silence and Alcide pays the bill. I ask him to let me pay at least my part but he insists telling me that I'm his girlfriend now. Okay so Alcide likes to be in charge.

We drive to the pub and as we drive I notice that the streets are empty. It almost makes me worried. Now I know why tourists don't come here. Alcide finally parks in front of the pub where bikes are already standing beside the entrance. Well that definitely doesn't look like Fangtasia!

As we enter, I catch a terrible smell of wildness. I guess it's from the werewolves. Loud music is played in the background and red lights lighten only the tables. The rest of the pub is plunged in darkness.

As we walk towards an empty table, I can feel gazes on me. Werewolves wonder who the piece of meat is and I'm too grateful not being able to hear vampire's thoughts.

We sit in silence for a while, looking around when Alcide suddenly becomes grave.

"What's wrong?"

"My ex is here."

"And that's bad, right?"

"We'll soon know, she's coming."

Okay so finally I'll meet the ex.

The girl stands beside Alcide and doesn't look at me. She's tall and good looking but her dress isn't quite … well what should I say… she could make her living if you see what I mean. But I don't judge.

"Hi Alcide you look very nice."

"You look nice too."

"Who is your pet?"

Nice… I remember another ex girlfriend referring me as a pet. I should begin to think about it…

"She's not my pet. Debby this is Sookie, Sookie this is Debby."

"Nice to meet you" I smile as a sweet pie. She thinks my hair is too blond and my skin too tanned. Well I don't have hair growing on my body each full moon!

She turns her gaze back upon Alcide and bends down to whisper something in his ear before leaving.

I can tell he feels uncomfortable and I don't even want to know what she said.

"Well, Debby seems to be… a nice girl."

He laughs. "Yeah"

It gets later and the pub is crowded. Many vampires and werewolves are getting excited with all their drinks. I try to hear some information but I get nothing. Then I hear a very familiar voice and turn my head towards the entrance. _Ohmygod what is she doing here?_

Tara walks in holding the arm of… a vampire?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!  
I post a new chapter. I know it's not like in the show (I still have the picture of naked Eric in the basement in mind *sigh*) but I try my best to stay as close as possible to the characters :)  
Please let me know what you think! *begging with bright smile***

This chapter is rated NC-17 (yes naked Eric! *happy dance*).  
I don't own the characters, I only write for fun ... and NAKED ERIC! :)

_

* * *

The Little Red Riding Hood_

As they walk in, Tara gets sight of me and I can read panic on her face. Well yeah that's a good reaction! Alcide and her date look at us.

"Do you know her Sookie?"

"Yes, she's my friend and she's not supposed to be here."

I finally walk towards her leaving Alcide alone.

Tara tries to smile and his vampire-date stares at me suspiciously.

"Sookie! That's a surprise!"

"Yes you can say so!" I look at the vampire. He seems nice but then again he's a vampire. Then I recall all the things Tara told me when I was dating Bill and I feel upset.

"Sookie, this is Ben. Ben this is my friend Sookie."

"Nice to meet you." We slightly nod since vampires don't shake hands.

Then Tara notices Alcide staring at us.

"And who's your date?"

I don't understand right away.

"My date?" then I remember where I am. "Oh this is Alcide. Come and sit with us."

I can tell Tara doesn't want but I prefer to hold an eye on her.

The first minutes are quite awkward between Tara and me so Alcide and Ben are mostly making the conversation even if I can see some reluctance from the vampire towards the werewolf. Then Tara stands up and goes to the ladies' room and I follow her.

I close the door behind me then turn around.

"What the hell are you doing here Tara? With a vampire? I was worried for you!"

"What about you? Who is this Alcide? I thought you were with Bill!"

"I'm here to find Bill and Alcide's helping me. But you didn't answer my question. Who is this vampire and how did you met him?"

"I met Ben one night. He's a nice vampire."

I can tell that she's hiding something but she seems to really like him.

"So you're trying to find Bill?"

"Yeah, Eric thinks werewolves helped Bill's maker to kidnap him."

"Werewolves? Alcide's a werewolf?" Oups… me and my mouth…

"Yes, but he's a nice one."

"And did Eric send you here?"

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Oh because it's okay for you to be in danger again?"

"That's different."

Then Tara remembers Maryann and Eggs and how they destroyed my house. Her face is like a cold wall, I can read how she still feels guilty about everything.

"Come on Tara, they're waiting for us."

We sit back at our table and talk a little more before I start feeling very tired. I try to listen around me but I can't hear a mind giving me a clue about where is Bill. Unfortunately I won't find the answer tonight. Alcide and I finally stand up as Tara and Ben leave us.

We walk back to his car and Alcide opens the door for me. On the way back to his house, I can feel tension in his body.

"Did you hear something interesting?"

"Nothing" I say with disappointment in my voice and I can feel he wants to know something else.

"Well maybe tomorrow night we'll have more luck."

I look outside hoping he's true.

"By the way… I'm sorry you had to meet Debby." Ah there it is. "You know she wasn't like that before." _Like that_… does he mean a real bitch? Because from what I caught… well she was.

He wants to ask me something but he hesitates. I can feel his brain working hard, it's exhausting, so I decide I'll spare him the question.

"She thought that she was an idiot to leave you."

He looks at me astonished then I see I gave him the answer he was hoping for.

Should I tell him what she really thought? That she knew that he was more respected by the pack than she thought… Maybe not, that's none of my business.

We arrive at his place and when I enter in the apartment, I only want to lie in the bed and sleep.

I turn around, standing beside the door.

"Thank you for being with me Alcide."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you Sookie. Bill is a lucky man."

"Goodnight." I smile at him and close the door behind me. When he said Bill's name, I realized that I almost forgot about my relationship with him. I am so preoccupied by finding him, that I don't remember how it feels being with him and the thing that really worries me is that I don't really miss him anymore.

Maybe I'm only too tired. I take off my shoes and the dress and lie in the bed and before I realize it, I'm asleep.

*o*o*o*

I wake up next morning and I feel that I'm alone. I take a look at the clock beside the bed and it shows ten o'clock. _Sweet Jesus_, I slept really well. I get up and open the door of the room. The apartment is empty. I walk towards the table and see a note for me. Alcide is gone for an emergency at work. I smile, it feels strange to be with a man who actually doesn't burn at daylight. As Bill's wife, how would be my life? I can't live only at night, I'll miss the sunlight too much. Then I realize how complicated a relationship with a vampire can be and unless Bill turns me, I don't think I can promise him a life as his wife.

My stomach screams for food so I let the note on the table and go to the kitchen. Alcide has made coffee for me and there's bred with jelly. _So sweet of him_. I eat like an ogre then go to the bathroom and take a long a warm shower. I put on my pair of jeans and a blue shirt before going back to the living room. I have the whole day for myself. I don't want to do a damn thing, just sit and relax because I don't know what will happen to me tonight.

I spend the afternoon watching TV when finally I hear Alcide's trunk coming. He enters and smiles as he sees me. _What a smile_.

"Hi Sookie, did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, I slept like I haven't since a very long time."

"Glad to hear it."

We stand in the living room, the silence between us is a little awkward.

"So how was your day?" I sound like his wife now. That's so strange but I feel comfortable with him. Maybe it's the warmth eradiating from him.

"That was okay…"

I get a glimpse from his mind. He was in a meeting with the leader of the pack and told him there was a traitor. The leader trusts Alcide enough to let him find the leak and having me stay with him. I don't think it was Eric's plan but Alcide hopes his father will get the pack's respect back.

Alcide looks at me and I stare back at the TV before he realizes I was listening to his mind. He gets himself a beer and sits beside me. We watch at TV in silence for a few minutes then I feel his eyes on me. I slowly turn my head.

"What?"

"What do you really like with vampires?"

"Do you mean Bill?" I correct him a little too dryly.

"Yes."

"Bill is really different from the other vampires. He's mainstreaming and he…" while I try to find the correct word I get a flash of all the last things that happened with him. Uncle Barnett, Lorena, Jessica, his lies and his proposal. I suddenly realize that when I stood in the bathroom of the restaurant looking at myself in the mirror, it was only the sight of the ring on my finger, its comforting meaning that made me change my mind. Not the fact that I loved him or wanted to be his wife. It was the picture of me being like a normal woman for a change. But I am not and I will never be. I look back at Alcide and try to smile. "He tries to give me a normal life." But it will never be either.

Alcide nods and watches back at the TV, while I stare at my hand. I think I know the real answer but it hurts to admit it. I do have feelings for Bill but I'm not sure if they're strong enough to swear my whole life to him.

I finally stand up telling Alcide that I'm going to change for this evening. We're going back to the pub and I'm decided to find Bill as soon as possible. I need to fix things.

I take the dress that I found in my closet yesterday morning when Alcide was waiting for me in the kitchen. I had forgotten I had it. It was a beautiful dress that grandma' had given to me for my 21th birthday. She'd chosen it because it reminded her of Audrey Hepburn in _Charade_. She loved the color and told me that I would always look beautiful in it.

I put my hair up with some locks falling down beside my face and put some makeup. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I do look fine in that dress. I turn around and before grabbing my black shoes, I open the door.

Alcide is ready too and drinks another beer. He's nervous because of what the pack's leader told him. He gets sight of me and stands up.

"Sookie… you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look nice too."

We get out and I feel his hand on the small of my back. We actually really look like a couple.

When we arrive, I notice that there are more cars and bikes parked in front the entrance.

"It's full moon tonight, there will be more werewolves in the bar."

I look at him, a little bit worried.

"Are you all going to change into werewolves like in the movies or…?"

He laughs.

"No, there are signs in the bar. We're not allowed to change form in the bar. But the werewolves are usually more excited on full moon's nights."

"Okay" feeling not so reassured.

"Don't worry Sookie, I promised Eric to protect you and he made it clear not to mess up."

I smile and I feel myself strangely happy to hear that.

We enter in the bar and all the gazes turn towards me. I walk and try to see if I can find Tara. I don't see her. _Good_. But I still don't feel comfortable with the thought of knowing her alone with a vampire that I don't know.

Alcide and I sit at the same table as yesterday evening. We order our drinks and try to talk while I can clearly feel vampires' and werewolves' attraction. I guess it was a bad idea to choose a red dress for this evening… Too late anyway.

A few hours pass and I can't concentrate on the minds around me.

"Are you alright Sookie? You don't look well."

I smile at Alcide. _He's such a nice man… I wish I'd met him earlier…_

"I just can't concentrate. The music is too loud and there are too many people so I can't pick one clear mind."

"You have to calm down. You give yourself too much pressure. We'll find him Sookie, all the bad guys are here tonight."

_Good advice to calm down._

Then a song starts and the rhythm reaches me. I stand up smiling. I know only one way to calm down and focus on what I have to do.

"Where are you going Sookie?" He seems worried now.

"Dancing!"

I walk to the center of the room and eyes are following me. I close mine and start moving my hips. My body relaxes and my brain opens completely. I don't see anyone but I can clearly situate each soul through their mind. I have a complete map of the place with colors. Vampires' minds are blank of course but I can feel them. The humans are easy to find and bright, but the shapeshifters and the werewolves are more complicated. They are a mixture of colors; green, grey, red, yellow and orange. I understand soon enough that the colors are their emotions. I have to find one with rage.

My body moves in a kind of trance. My arms lift my hair, my hands follow the curves of my body, and my hips give me the rhythm. Warmth spreads in each cell of my body while my brain is completely opened. Then I feel something different. It's deep, powerful and… familiar. My heart starts to beat faster and I finally open my eyes. There he is, sitting in a corner of the bar, his eyes locked on me. I can almost see his fangs from where I am and a shiver lifts all the hair on my body. He looks so confident, so powerful and I realize that Eric Northman is really the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

I keep dancing and I have a strange feeling of déjà-vu but this time it's not a dream. I'm just glad I'm not alone with him in the bar. I turn around and notice Alcide sitting at our table. His gaze is deep too and I clearly catch a thought from him and try not to blush. I close my eyes again and keep dancing. Werewolves are moving closer to me and I feel them making a circle around me. I feel their desire, their lust, and their excitation. I should feel worried but I'm not because there is one presence that makes me feel safe.

Then just as the song finishes I hear a strange voice.

_I shouldn't have followed that bitch. She's using me…_

It's a werewolf and his color is different but he's not close to me, he's somewhere else in the bar, isolated.

_I don't like obeying to women and even less for a vampire._

My heart beats more slowly and my mind is completely focused on the one I've caught.

_But she's hot, especially when she kicked that bastard_

My eyes open wide; I just caught a clear picture from his mind. It was Debby kicking Bill.

I scan the bar and find the man. I look at Alcide and point him directly at the man.

At the same time I hear a glass broken and as I turn my head, I see a vampire right beside me and it's not someone I know. His eyes are cold, his fangs clearly out. I guess my dance was more subjective than I' thought. He grabs my arm and before I can say something, Alcide stands between us.

The vampire smiles and I assure you that it's not a friendly smile. My blood actually freezes in my veins. Then I feel the air in the bar change, it's charged with tension, anger and desire. Alcide seems different and I hear him growl.

"Don't touch her."

"Get away werewolf."

I make a step behind but there is someone else. I turn around; it's another werewolf. His eyes are burning with desire and lust. He wants to taste my flesh. ugh.

Then a growl echoes in the bar, I look back at Alcide but instead of him there is a tall black wolf. Other growls follow and I feel like I'm in a bad movie. Men around me suddenly change into wolves and I feel like the Little Red Riding Hood. Notgood. Why did I choose a red dress again?

Everything happens very fast. Alcide, or should I say the black wolf, jumps on the vampire and I am suddenly pushed violently against a wall. Then total blackout.

*o*o*o*  
I open my eyes and feel dizzy. My head hurts. I try to lift my head from what seems to be a pillow and I see that I'm in a bedroom that isn't Alcide's. The good thing is that I'm still wearing my dress… and panties. _Good thing Sookie._

I turn my head to my right side and my heart jumps. Eric is lying next to me, staring at me with… concern?

"What happened?"

"The stupid werewolf almost got you killed." His voice is cold and filled with anger.

I slowly remember seeing Alcide changed into a dark wolf charging that vampire. Then I notice a strange taste in my mouth and I start to panic. Ohgodno!

"Did you give me your blood?"

He smiles. Shit.

"Yes. You lost conscious for a few hours and I know it's bad for humans."

I sit straight in the bed then I see blood on my legs and arms from the scratches I got at the pub. Now they are all healed, there's only dried blood on my skin to remind me how bad I was. I look at him furious. This time it's not only a few drops, he actually gave me his blood!

"I don't want your blood!"

"You were in no position to contradict me Sookie."

"Why are you doing this to me? I am with Bill, I'm his and I'm going to be his wife!" Shit I have this strange stick in my stomach again and Eric has felt it too.

"I took an opportunity." I understand he talks about that night after the explosion.

"You used me!"

"To protect you"

"Bullshit!" My hearts races like hell.

"Bill wasn't there to help you tonight."

"Because he's kidnapped!" and I realize something. "Why didn't you interfere before Alcide changed into a werewolf? That would have spared me your blood and these scratches!" I point my legs. Okay they're healed but that's not the point.

"Sookie, I'm not in my area here. I can't unfortunately just jump on every vampires or werewolves who want to taste you. I have to keep a low profile to find Bill."

I have nothing to say. I just slowly realize that Eric is really trying to help me finding Bill. For the first time I can read the emotions on his face and they remind me of the night Godric met the sun. Eric feels powerless and even guilty for what happened to me. He is so different from the Eric I met at Fangtasia and I remember what Godric told me. My heart flutters slowly as we look at each other in silence.

"Where is Alcide?" I finally ask trying to escape his deep gaze.

"Surely running wildly in the woods hunting the one you saw at the bar."

His face comes closer to mine. Uh oh. Then I feel my leg really hurting me. My hand covers the injury and I feel a piece of glass in my skin.

"Ouch" Not all the scratches have been healed.

I try to take it off but the piece is bigger than I thought. I see his hand covering mine and I freeze.

"Please let me."

I look at him and say nothing.

He turns towards my leg and pushes tenderly my hand aside. He licks his fingers then before I realize it, the piece of glass is in his hand and my skin is slowly healing under the effect of his saliva. His fingers are covered with my blood and we look at each other. I know that if he tastes my blood then the bond will be stronger and I'll be able to feel him. I know I should stop him but I don't. I just watch him bring his fingers close to his mouth and his tongue lick my blood.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them I suddenly can feel my body warm up. It confuses me. Is it my own emotion or his?

"What are you?" His voice is filled with wonder, admiration and desire.

God it sends me shills all over my body. I have heard that question before. Maryann was the last to ask and I still don't know what that supposed to mean.

I don't answer and his hand lifts slowly my leg up and his cold tongue lick the dry blood from the other injuries. Our eyes are locked as he licks each trace of my blood on my legs, then my arms until his hand holds my chin.

His face is so close to mine. At this point, I don't have any control over my body which still is under the amazing touch of his tongue on me. I am completely absorbed by his gaze and I realize that the effect he had on me in my dreams is nothing compared with what I feel now. Is it really his blood in my veins that makes me so attracted to him or have I always felt that attraction?

Right now it's like time had stopped around Eric and I. His large hand covers my completely cheek and his eyes stares at my mouth which starts to burn with desire. I see him move closer and close my eyes, anticipating the touch of his lips on mine. But instead I feel a cold touch from the tip of his tongue on the corner of my mouth, slowly licking the blood. The sensation is so strong that I can't hold the moan that escapes from me. My whole body is reaching a high state of desire like I have never felt before and I can already feel the warm wetness reach between my thighs.

Before Eric's tongue pulls away, I grab his lips and kiss him. I can feel through our bond that he's surprised but he answers the kiss with such a sudden passion that I lose myself completely in the sensation. If his kisses in my dreams were hot, then reality is a hundred times better. The man really knows how to kiss and I am finally grateful that I'm not dreaming. _Please, don't tell me it's another dream._ But a hand reaches between my thighs. _Oh that's definitely not a dream!_ A growl escapes from him as he realizes how wet I'm already. His fingers play through the thin material of my damp panties and my hips move in tandem.

I break the kiss to find my breath back and I'm completely absorbed by his eyes which are full of desire. He strokes me slowly as I watch him in the eyes and my breath gets heavier. I can't take my eyes away from him. The bond is wide opened and the emotions that flow between us are overpowering. The bond I share with Bill has never done this to me. God I'm already panting. I feel his fingers pulling away and I grab the collar of his black shirt.

"Eric please… don't stop"

I look at him and the way he stares at me makes the temperature of my body rise higher. His fingers pull aside my panties and I feel two of them entering me easily. I gasp and my hips move towards him. His strokes are slow but he knows exactly what to do. My moans become louder and I start to see colors until I finally explode.

I'm still trying to catch my breath back when Eric's lips crash on mine and kiss me. Ohgod. I feel his body close to mine and his bulge on my thigh. Ohmygod. I want him so badly. I reach down between his legs and press his bulge. His growl echoes deep in his chest and sends shivers down my spine.

His hands are now on my back pulling down the zipper of the dress. He slowly lifts the dress off me and before I can lie back on bed I feel his mouth on my breasts. His cold tongue is almost burning my nipples. I try to open his shirt but my hands are shaking so I manage to rip it off. His mouth leaves my nipples and he stares at me with amazement before grabbing my lips. His tongue encircles mine and makes me forget what I was doing. He slowly moves on top of me and presses his bulge against my thighs. I moan and reach the belt of his black pants. I open with difficulty his pants and free him. My fingers instantly grab him and stroke him. The bond makes me feel his lust and it makes me want more.

Eric breaks the kiss only to through his clothes away and stands right in front of me while I take off my panties. The skin of his muscled chest seems so soft and almost shines in the darkness of the room. My eyes travel slowly down and… Sweetjesussonofgod! I know I don't have a lot to compare but I know that what I'm seeing right now would make plenty of women jealous of me. He smiles and moves on top of me, his hand back between my thighs.

I grab his neck and kiss him while my hips lift the bed and meet his. His free hand moves one of my thighs up and the other one follows quick enough to pull him closer to me. Ohmy. His erection rubs my nub and I'm already about to explode again. He pulls his lips from mine and stares at me intently while he enters me slowly.

I gasp and my head fell deep back in the pillow. My nails clench his shoulders and I soon follow his rhythm. We look at each other and I can feel all his emotions as he can feel mine. It's so overwhelming. I have never felt something so powerful before and it feels like Eric knows every part of my body and knows exactly what to do.

His desire changes into something stronger. His thrusts become harder. I slowly feel a strange energy building deep inside me. I close my eyes and I can see bright colors. My walls are tight around him and each stroke of him almost burns me. The sensation is stronger each time and then I feel something from the bond. I open my eyes and my body is shining like when I pushed Maryann's face. Eric is above me, moving deeply and lifts my back from the bed. He sits and pulls me closer to him. My body irradiates in the room and Eric is completely absorbed by the energy coming from me. I feel his amazement and desire, and instead of freaking out I let myself drown by his thrusts. I open myself completely and it feels like he was the only one who could free the deep and old energy inside me.

I move faster on him and the sensation is intoxicating me. I can feel my orgasm build while Eric is trying to hold his as long as possible. The sweat pearls down my spine. My fingers grab the skin of his back as he moves deeper until a voice fills the room. I don't realize that it's mine until my throat starts to be soared. I move faster and faster, feeling Eric's hand on my hips holding me firmly until I finally explode violently in the most extraordinary orgasm. But when Eric bites my neck I see the light shining from my body turn into a brighter color before it's complete darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews! I am so happy to see that you like this little story. So here comes a new chapter and I have a lot of new ideas for a few more chapters :)  
My muse is very inspired thanks to our beautiful Eric! :)  
I couldn't help myself and chose a title from Muse... I just love that band he he  
This chapter isn't betaed so there might be some errors and don't hesitate to PM me so I can correct them :)  
Thank you for reading this story and let me know what you think of this one!**

_Time is running out_

I open my eyes and feel something heavy on my stomach. I slowly turn my head and see Eric lying next to me, naked. Then I remember everything and as the memories come back to my mind I feel the temperature of my body raise. I push his arm aside _God he's heavy_ and I stand up. Eric is resting on his stomach and the light from the lamp beside him accentuates the perfect butt of his.

I look away. What have I done? I watch after my clothes, I have to get away. The room is a large suite that reminds me of the room Bill and I shared in Dallas. I find my red dress on the floor at the end of the bed and as I hang it in front of me, I can see my blood all over it. _Oh grandma I'm so sorry_. I feel tears in my eyes. I go to a couch and sit down, holding the dress in my hands. I need to find Bill and get away from here. Eric has my blood in his system so I am bonded to him. As I think of him, my pulls quicken. Then I remember how my body lighted up when Eric and I were making love. _Making love? Did I really just think that?_ Anyway, what is wrong with me? He asked what I was when he tasted my blood from my injuries. Oh god the way he stared at me… _focus Sookie_.

Then I notice a paper on the table in front of me. It's a note from Eric and after reading the first words, my heart starts beating hard in my chest.

_My lover,_

_I put some clothes for you in the bathroom. They are yours, Alcide gave them to me when you were still asleep_. _He called me and I met him at his place. The werewolves are keeping the traitor prisoner and you will have to meet the pack in the evening.  
Alcide will come and take you before the night. You have to be very careful when you leave the room, lover. We are staying at the King's house and he doesn't know you're here. Werewolves are guarding the house during day and Alcide will be waiting for you in his car just at the entry of the park.  
I'll meet you tonight directly at the pack's refuge. I am sorry I won't see you when I'll rise up._

_E._

I read the note three times again, my hands shaking and my heart dancing in my chest. I can't believe his words. Eric Northman is calling me his lover. I admit that I like the sound of it. Bill has never called me that and the whole letter is so kind, full of attentions. I put the letter back on the table and look back at him. My heart is aching for him as I remember what happened last night. It was just the most amazing sex I'd ever had. Even with Bill I have never felt something so strong, so powerful. Is it his blood in my system or do I really feel something for him?

I inhale deeply and go to the bathroom. I'll have to deal with that after rescuing Bill. _Bill_… God so many things have happened since his kidnapping. I was supposed to celebrate our engagement and now I'm dealing with feelings for Eric.

When I step inside the huge bathroom, I can see my jeans and a yellow t-shirt on the chair beside the tube. Eric has folded them in a way that gives me butterflies in my stomach. That is so unlike the Eric I first met in Fangtasia. Then I remember what Eric told me in my leaving-room. Did Bill really lie to me?

I step in the tube and take a shower. When I'm finished I put on my clothes and walk back in the room. Eric is still resting so it's still day outside. I walk towards him and my pulls quicken again. I can see the muscle from his back down to this perfect butt and it makes me blush. _Focus Sookie!_ I take the watch on the nightstand and realize that I slept all day. It's already the end of the afternoon. I should leave soon before all the vampires wake up.

I look at my dress and take it, then walk towards the door. I open it silently and look around. I hear no mind around so I close the door and go down the long corridor. I don't even know where to go, I just follow my instincts. To my great relief I see a large staircase that leads me directly to the front door. It's almost too easy to be true but I don't care. I push the heavy front door and my heart stops beating.

"Who are you? What are doing here?"

The man in front of me or should I say the werewolf, is at least two times taller and larger than me. I try to think fast and hopefully I catch a glimpse of his mind. He thinks I'm the new household.

I show my red dress.

"I have to go clean this dress. The king's guest just brought his dinner in his room and I had to clean his mess."

He stares at me.

"There was blood all over, you know how vampires are. They think they are better than the rest of us but they are worse."

The werewolf makes a grimace. I just touched the right subject.

"Yeah okay you can go."

I suddenly feel relieved and almost run towards the large portal and notice Alcide's car.

He waits for me to enter before driving away.

"Hi" His voice has a strange tone.

"Hey"

I look at him from the corner of my eyes and try to read his mind. He feels guilty about yesterday but he sees that I am fine. I look at him surprised when I just hear him think that my skin is glowing.

I pull down the sun visor thanking God that there is a mirror and stare at my reflection. _Ohmygod._ I _am_ actually glowing and my hair is lighter than usual. Well at least having sex with Eric has some perks for my body…

The sky is slowly getting darker as we drive in silence. Alcide is taking me to the pack's refuge and I hope I'll have my answer.

He turns the car to a little road which leads us towards an isolated house. In the courtyard bikes and cars are already parked and I get a little nervous.

We step outside and I follow Alcide around the house to a large garage in the backyard. I suddenly bang into him when he stops right in front of the door.

"Sookie" Alcide is nervous too and that's not a good sign. "All the pack is here and our leader wants you to…listen to Cutter's mind."

"What? Did you tell him about my ability?" Anger is spreading in my body. He told him about me and I know he did that to save his father.

"I'm sorry Sookie."

"Oh don't, after all I'm sure Debbie and you made a great couple" I say before opening the door violently.

But I just stop where I am when I see in front of me a whole bunch of werewolves staring at me, eyes almost shining in the darkness and in the middle of them a naked man is sitting on a chair completely covered by blood and injuries.

I look back at Alcide with anger in my eyes then make a step inside. The leader walks towards me. It's an old tall man and his presence inspires respect. I can tell that he's a fair man but I feel too betrayed to be nice.

"You must be Sookie."

"Yes I am. If you please let me, I'll just do what I have to do so I can find the vampire your werewolves kidnapped." _That was stupid Sookie_… I know, I know but I'm really upset…

I walk towards the werewolf I heard in the bar. He looks pathetically at me and I don't know if I want to slap him in the face or help him to escape. I stand in front of him and take his bloody hand in mine.

"Cutter, where is Bill Campton?"

"Who?"

"The vampire, where is he?"

He stares at me with fear in his eyes and then I can read his thoughts.

_If I tell her, they'll kill me or she'll kill me. God why did I follow Debbie?_

"Cutter where is Debbie?"

I can feel Alcide's attention behind me and the whole pack turned towards me. Uh-oh. Cutter's eyes are filled with surprise and more fear now that I said her name in front of the pack. I feel myself nervous because the air has turned into a heavy electric charge. Then out of nowhere I feel something calming me down, my body is getting warmer and my heart knows I'm safe.

I look behind and I see Eric standing at the door, his face is expressionless but I can tell he's admiring me. I feel a shiver down my spine and go back to Cutter.

"Cutter we all know that you only followed Debbie's order. Where is she keeping him?"

Cutters eyes are locked in mine and I can see the picture of a beautiful house out of the city. The inside of the house is rich of old furniture and there is a cave where Debbie and Cutter are kicking Bill.

"Is it Debbie's house?"

Cutter opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. I squeeze his hand and stare in his eyes.

"Cutter?"

Then I see her smile, her red lips, her fangs and her evil eyes staring at Cutter who burns Bill's hand. I suddenly drop Cutter's hand and turn around, keeping myself from killing him myself.

I exhale.

"He's at Lorena's house." I say looking directly at Eric.

He walks towards me and takes my hand before leading me outside. I don't look back even if I can hear Cutter's scream echoing in the garage.

Eric closes the door behind me and pulls me gently against the wall.

"You are brave lover." His eyes are so intense it makes my heart race. I just love the way he calls me his lover. "I know you don't want to do what I'm going to say but I can't go with you to help Bill. I'm not the sheriff in this area and I have to ask the King's permission before I can join you to Lorena's house."

I listen to his words. His voice is steady and deep which makes me drown into him.

"I want you to be strong enough to protect yourself. Alcide will be there but he'll handle the shewolf, so you'll have to drink my blood, lover."

I stand a second, still under the charm of his "lover" then I realize what he just asked me to do.

"I can't Eric." My voice is weak and my eyes locked in his. The way he looks at me makes me unable to take a straight decision.

"You have no choice lover." Ohmygod. I know I'm engaged and all but everything with Bill seems to belong to another time and another Sookie.

I don't answer and watch Eric pulling his black tank top aside to reveal his left pectoral and move it close to my face, his hand holding the back of my head. My heart races in my chest when I hear him whisper in my ear

"Bite me Sookie."

I feel so petite under him and look up at him. His eyes are burning with desire. I open my mouth and feel him shudder a little when my lips touch his cool skin. I suddenly bite him violently and hear him shout something in his language while his body crushes mine against the wall. I swallow his blood and I'm surprised that its taste is actually very sweet. I suck his blood out and feel his bulge pressing and moving against me. The bond I share with him is completely opened. I can feel all his emotions and if I thought Eric was emotionless, well let me tell you that Eric Northman has a lot of feelings. Lust, desire, happiness and… love. I stop right there swallowing because the bond overwhelms me and lick the wound while I hear him growl in my neck, his fangs scratching my skin.

"Please don't bite me" are the only words I manage to say.

I look up at him and I see the same starry eyes he had last night when I was shining. The bond is so strong that I'm about to pass out. His love to me is so deep; I can't even remember feeling this from Bill. Before I can even move, his lips take mine softly at first but then with more urgently. His tongue licks with hunger the blood around my lips then catch mine into a tender dance. I let myself taking by him and moan in his mouth. God the way he kisses me makes my knees weak; I'm just thankful he's holding me against the wall. His hand holds my neck firmly while the other one moves down my back to my butt and presses me against him. He's ready again and it's a good thing I have my clothes on. I feel his legs parting mine. Oh god, I need him so much. I bit his lower lip a bit and suddenly both of his hands are on my hips and lift me.

Just before I'm about to wrap my legs around Eric, there is a cough, then another one. I hear Eric growl and it has nothing to do with my kiss. The bond tells me that he's upset but I realize only when he pulls me down and stop kissing me that Alcide is standing right next to us.

Jesus. I'm blushing like hell. I'm supposed to be here to rescue my fiancé and Alcide finds me making out with Eric. I look down while Alcide tells Eric that he's ready to drive me to Lorena's house. Eric gives the instructions then leans down and whisper in my ear

"I'll see you later lover." It sends shills directly between my legs as I imagine what he has in mind.

I follow Alcide to his car and sit silently. He starts the car and I can tell that he thinks bad things about my behavior and it makes me angrier against him. He left me alone and unconscious in the bar and broke my trust by telling his leader about my ability. I should be the one disappointed by him! He's staring at me while I look outside.

"I bought some True Blood for Bill. He'll need it." He points at my feet and I can see the bottles next to my shoes. "Look Sookie, I'm really sorry about the"

"It's too late Alcide. I trusted you enough to tell you a secret about me." I turn my head and stare back at him. "I know you did this to save your father but you were supposed to protect me. At least and even if you think the opposite, Eric has done everything to protect me. I could have died if he hadn't been in the bar. I know what you think and I don't care. It's something between Eric, Bill and I, while _you_ should be sure that the woman that you still love, doesn't hurt someone else."

Tears are in the corner of my eyes and I try my best to keep them from falling along my cheeks. I watch the houses along the road lightened by the moon. I'm finally going to rescue Bill and I know that my worries are only beginning. How am I going to tell Bill what happened with Eric? I know he'll feel my connection with Eric. I still don't know what I'm going to say and now thinking of being his wife is no more an option.

The car drives in the night and I feel tension builds inside me when it turns to a large old villa. Some windows are lightened but the rest of it is plunged in darkness.

I breathe deeply trying to stay as calm as possible but I don't know how Bill will be and how I'm going to handle Lorena.

Alcide gets out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Come on Sookie." His voice is gentle and I feel sorry that we just had a fight; he was such a nice guy. I look up at him and he smiles at me. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." I nod and gets out of the car.

He closes the door behind be and turns towards me.

"Listen Sookie, I'll take care of Debbie. I'm going to turn into a wolf so will she. So you're going to be alone against Lorena." I nod again. "Are you ready for this?"

I think back at Dallas, how she spoke to me and how she managed to destroy everything around me. "You bet your ass I'm ready!"

Alcide smiles and we walk silently towards the house. I see him sniff the air while I concentrate on Debbie's mind.

"They're in the basement." I whisper to Alcide.

"Yes, I think there's the door in the backside of the house."

We walk around the house and there is a door that leads to the basement. Alcide opens it slowly and a strong smell grabs us.

"Blood" whispers Alcide and my heart races in my chest. I can tell it's Bill's. Eric's blood has made me more aware of smells around me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Bill. I'm afraid for him but I walk downstairs behind Alcide and I can hear a voice followed by growls in pain. My blood freezes in my veins.

Alcide turns around and put a finger on his lips and I nod. My eyes are wide opened as we reach the last stairs and see the light coming from the room. The air is charged with humidity and smell of burned skin. I have to put my hand on my nose because I feel sick. But when Alcide takes his shirt off I realize I won't have time to think of the smell.

He goes in the light first while I stay in the shadow. I can't see anything but I hear the voices.

"Stop that right now Debbie"

"Alcide, honey? What are you doing here?" The nerve she has to call him honey while she's torturing Bill. "It's not what you think, that crazy vampire bitch glamoured me. I had no choice."

I close my eyes and listen to her.

_He can only try to stop me, I'm stronger from the blood she gave me._

I finally walk downstairs

"She gets V from Lorena, Alcide."

"You bitch!"

"Bitch yourself!" I almost jump upon her but that's when I finally see Bill in the background sitting on a chair, tight up and covered with blood, his face completely ripped off.

Alcide stops Debbie in her move towards me. Both of them suddenly change into werewolves and fight violently. I walk directly to Bill and try not to cry. I can barely recognize his face behind all this blood.

I'm about to take off the silver chain around his hands when a chair breaks up against the wall behind me. Then I feel my blood freeze again as I hear the voice behind me.

"Don't touch him"

I turn around and see Lorena standing in the middle of the cave. Alcide and Debbie are gone, there's only Lorena with me. I clench my fits and teeth. I just want to kill her right here and right now.

"So the little fairy finally came" she adds with a fake smile.

I stand and stare at her without understanding what she just said and I can tell she knows something I don't because her face lights up.

She puts a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my… he didn't tell you? Poor thing, you don't know what you really are."

"What?" I don't believe her, it's just one more trick of hers.

"Your blood…" She makes a step towards me while I move back. "He loves your blood because you're a fairy." She adds while inhaling my scent.

It must be a joke but I can tell by the way she's talking that she's not. My heart starts to race in my chest. That could explain the light coming from my body but I can't believe that bitch.

"I don't believe you. You're just insane. Look at him! How a woman who claims loving him could do such a thing?"

She smiles

"There's so much you don't know about vampires… and Bill."

"Bill didn't ask to be kidnapped and there are rules even for vampires!"

"Bill wasn't kidnapped, he fought against werewolves but as soon he saw me, he followed me."

"You're crazy." I say with disgust. Honestly what is her problem? Is it too difficult to admit that Bill chose me?

"Bill still loves me and just wants your fairyblood."

That's enough! I jump on her and push her against the wall. I'm actually surprised by the sudden power I feel inside me thanks to Eric's blood.

Lorena looks at me with surprise and brushes the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Stupid fairy, I'm going to drain you"

"Not before I cut your head off!"

She moves in vampire speed and catches my throat. I hold hers and suddenly I feel a deep energy run through my hand which starts to shine. Lorena looks amazed and tries to bite me but I move aside just before she reaches me and fall beside the broken chair. I feel a piece of wood next to my hand and grab it. I turn my head and see Lorena jump on me, her fangs extended.

I close my eyes and pull the stake in front of me. When I open them again, Lorena's face is just a few inches from mine. I can even feel her cold breath against my skin and see her wide opened eyes filled with terror. My hand still holds the stake deep in her chest. I release the stake and move back on my hands while Lorena stares at me with fear.

"Bill lied to you" are the only words she manages to say loud before her body decomposes in front of me.

I stand up as fast as I can and I run towards Bill who's still unconscious. I take off the silver chain and lift him. He's not as heavy as I thought and I walk slowly to the stairs with Bill on my side. I can hear sounds of pain coming from Bill and I try to move as fast as I can. He needs blood and I just hope he won't use me as dinner.

"Lorena" is the first thing Bill whispers and I realize that I have some of her blood on me. I manage to get outside the house and I can feel his body waken up slowly. I'm getting more nervous, I have to give him blood before he wakes up completely or he'll drain me. I try to move faster around the house towards the car. I look around hoping to see Alcide somewhere but there are no signs of him or Debbie.

I finally reach the car and put Bill as softly as I can in the opened backside of the car. I'm about to find the bottles of True Blood in the passenger seat when I feel a strong hand around my wrist. I look behind and I see Bill's eyes opened, his fangs out and my heart just stops beating for one second._ Dear Lord_…

"Bill it's me… Sookie" My voice is scared and it excites him. Oh god… I don't recognize the Bill I know, I'm facing a predator which is starving.

He pulls me closer to him like I'm just a piece of meat.

"Bill please listen to me! It's Sookie, it's me."

But he doesn't hear me. His face is close to my throat, his hands holding me firmly so I can't escape and even with Eric's blood in my system I can't fight him. Then I feel a sudden and terrible pain in my neck; his fangs are tearing my flesh aside. It hurts like hell and I can't help but scream but that only makes him hungrier.

Bill pushes me violently under him and I feel his hand rip my jeans. Oh god, please no. I scream his name again but he can't hear me. The Bill I know is somewhere else; I'm lying under a beast.

Just when I'm prepared to feel the worse I hear a growl behind then Bill's body is pulled back. I try to look up and I notice Alcide's face. I can tell he's worried and that's not a good sign.

My body is getting dumb and my head fuzzy. My eyes start to close and just before I let myself taken by a soft sensation of peace, I hear a sweet voice whispering "lover".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!  
I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I am so amazed that so many of you like this story and I'll try to make the best of it!  
Thank you so much!  
This chapter was written with U2 in the background, one of the most beautiful song which fits perfectly to what is going to happen in this chapter.  
I hope you'll like it.  
I'd also like to inform you that the next update might take some time because I really need to finish my other fiction in the Moonlight's section. People there have been waiting for a long time and I owe them a real good chapter and ending. I hope you understand and don't worry I'll come back here right after the other chapter! I have everything in mind!**

* * *

_With or without you_

My mind is slowly coming back to consciousness and I'm about to open my eyes when I feel moves around me. Okay so I'm not alone, I can tell there are at least two other in the room. A hand brushes my arm, the touch is cold but it makes me feel safe. Eric.

I finally open my eyes and I see Alcide and Eric staring at me. I can guess by the look on their faces that I was severely injured. Bill… oh god I hope they didn't kill him.

"Bill" my voice is soared. The air coming out from my lungs hurts me. I try to seat but Eric holds me lying. As my body slowly wakes up, I can feel the terrible pain in my throat.

"You'll be okay Sookie." Alcide says to comfort me but I can tell he's trying to comfort himself. "We should get her to the hospital." This time he's talking to Eric and it's really not comforting me.

"And what will you tell them? That a dog attacked her? Anyone can see that a vampire raped her." Eric's voice is cold. He looks at me then back at Alcide. "She got my blood, she'll heal. Sookie is stronger than what we think." I'm surprised to hear so much confidence. Eric is the only one who really knows what I'm capable of and somehow he's the only one who really sees who I am.

"Where's Bill?" I ask Eric. He's face is expressionless but there's anger inside him, the bond tells me so.

"He's healing in the other room. He should have died for what he did to you."

The emotions coming from him are too strong for him to handle now. I need to be alone. I'm relieved that Bill is okay. While I exhale, I feel all my nervousness leave my body. It's like a heavy weight was taking off from me. Bill is safe and I'll finally be able to say all the things I wanted to say to him. My stomach flinches again and I recall all the things Lorena said to me. Bill will have a lot to explain too.

I feel tired and Eric's hand on my forehead makes me slowly close my eyes until I finally fall asleep.

When I wake up again, I am lying in my bedroom and the sun is shining through the curtains. I touch my throat and I feel a bandage on it. It doesn't hurt like it did yesterday. _How long did I sleep?_ I try to sit and when I finally manage to do it, I slowly stand up.

Eric's blood has been benefic to me this time. I walk carefully to the bathroom and I gasp when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look terrible. The bandage is almost completely covered by dry blood and the other part of my neck is covered by blue bruises. I slowly lift my t-shirt and I see other dark bruises on my stomach. I sigh. Bill has done some damages and I understand Alcide's worry and Eric's anger.

I move closer to the mirror and try to take the bandage off. It hurts a little and when it's gone, I see an awful scar. Bill has bluntly torn off a piece of flesh and I'm lucky he didn't get an artery.

"Eric's saliva is going to heal it."

I almost jump and my wound hurts harder. When I turn around I see Alcide standing in my bedroom.

"God, you scared the death out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I heard you and I wanted to check if you were better."

"I am… I guess." I look back at the scar. I'm afraid that even with Eric's saliva, the scar won't disappear and I don't have enough money to pay a surgeon to hide that scar. I guess I'll have to borrow Bill's mark forever.

I turn around and walk towards Alcide.

"How long did I sleep?"

"The whole night and a good part of the morning."

I see my clock on the nightstand. It's already the afternoon.

"I need to take a shower."

"Of course. I'll make you something to eat."

I close the door of the bathroom. I don't only need to clean off the blood from my body but all the marks from Bill. I slowly take off my clothes and step in the tube. I close my eyes and let the soft sensation of the warm water cover my body and only then I start crying.

I take the soap in my hand and wash each part of my body, hoping that it will clean all the bad memories. My tears don't stop falling but hopefully the water washes them away. When I am finished, I step outside the tube and drape myself in a thick towel. I make a new bandage on the cleaned wound and I walk back to the bedroom to find some clothes.

When I arrive in the kitchen, Alcide is waiting for me with a table completely covered with food.

"Have you invited someone else?" I ask surprised.

"No, I just wanted to be sure you would eat something. Eric made it clear that you have to heal fast."

We both remember what happened at Colonel Flood's house. I sit down and start with the eggs while Alcide drinks his coffee watching me.

I look back at him and while I swallow some warm coffee I finally ask.

"What happened to Debbie?"

Alcide stares at me then at the table. He puts the cup down and put his hands on his legs.

"She's dead."

I nod in silence. I know it was hard for him but it was the best thing to do. If he hadn't killed her, the pack would have and maybe in a worst way.

"And you saved my life." I finally remind him while I realize that Bill could have killed me.

"Eric came right after me."

Hearing his name makes my pulls quicken. I take a piece of bread and some raspberry jelly. The sweet taste has a sudden benefic effect on me. I just wish to forgive everyone and hope that all the trouble will stay away from me.

"Alcide, I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday."

"No Sookie, I shouldn't have used you like I did."

We look at each other and smile. Good the fight is over now. At least it's one thing less on my karma list.

After the breakfast, Alcide gets a call from his office. I tell him he can just leave, I'm feeling already better. The real reason is that I need to be alone for one whole day. No shifters, no Weres, no vampires, no fights, only quiet in my house.

So when he finally leaves, I stand in the kitchen and brace myself in the silence. I spend the next hours sitting in the couch. I wish I could clean the house (the last signs of Maryann) but my throat is still soared.

I look at the Grandma's old clock next to me. It's already six o'clock. I should call Merlotte's. Maybe Sam's back and I need to hear his friendly voice.

I stand up and walk towards the phone, my hand covering my scar. It's still hurting me. I dial the number and instead of Sam answering, I hear Terry.

"Hi Terry, it's Sookie."

"Oh hi Sook, you're back?" He sounds kind of excited but in a good way. That's unusual coming from him.

"Is Sam there?"

"No I don't where he is and I hope he'll come back here soon. I can't handle this any longer. Are you coming working? Because we really need your help."

I'm disappointed that Sam is still gone and I'm also worried for him. He has never been gone for so long.

"Terry I can't…" How am I going to say this? My fiancé tried to rape me and almost killed me? "I'm feeling really bad. I need to stay home for a few more days."

"Are you alright Sookie?" I smile when I hear his sweet voice. Even in big stress, Terry's still a good guy.

"I'm better."

I say bye then hang up. I look around. I'm not hungry after the big breakfast I ate, but I know I should eat something. I open the fridge and there's nothing that wakes up my appetite. I close the door and go back to the couch to stare one more time "Gone with the Wind".

In the middle of the movie I hear a knock on the door. I take a look at the window, it's dark. I'm kind of nervous but I don't know why. When I reach the door, my heart just jumps in my throat. I have my answer. Bill.

I try to calm down and open the door.

"Sookie" His voice brings old feelings back and I realize that I missed the sound of it.

"Bill" I stare at him, all his scares has gone. "You look better." I say suddenly feeling relieved that I managed to save him.

His eyes move down to my throat and fix the bandage that I cover with my hand.

"I hurt you." I can tell he's angry with himself.

"I feel already better." I say a bit ashamed that I'm still a bit afraid of him. Bill is my boyfriend, he wasn't in his real estate.

I move the door wider.

"Please come in."

I let him enter and watch him walk towards the couch. It feels strange to see him here. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have him in my house.

I sit in front of him, in grandma's favorite chair.

"You saved my life." He says in a kind of awe.

"I had to."

Then I see his eyes move down to my hands on my thighs.

"You don't wear your ring."

My heart flinches. After all the things that happened lately, I forgot to put the ring on my finger when I woke up this morning.

I look up at him.

"I was wearing it." My voice starts to quiver and my throat is suddenly dry as I remember the past few days. So many things happened, so many things have changed. "When I got of the bathroom from the restaurant" I pause, it almost hurts me telling him that. "I was about to say yes but you were gone." I stare at my hands. "I left it here to find you."

"I understand." His voice is calm but I can tell he doesn't understand. He hoped that I was still wearing it. "I still feel the same." God, it's so hard.

"It's just that I don't know what I am. I still need answers."

Then I remember what Lorena said. I lift my eyes and meet his. I start to say.

"Before Lorena died, she told something about me." Bill moves uneasy on the couch. "She said something about my blood." I study him. He avoids my eyes and looks down. I'm getting nervous and for the first time I realize that maybe she was right. "Lorena said that I was a fairy. Is that true?" My voice is begging him.

"Yes" His voice is so low I barely hear his answer. Tears start to fill my eyes.

"She said that you loved me because of my blood." My heart is so heavy it hurts.

"No!" He shouts almost outraged but I can tell he's lying. "It… I was appealed by it at first but then I discovered I had feelings for you."

I feel my heart crashed in my chest, just like if his hand had pressed it to empty it. I can barely breathe.

"Oh my god, she was telling the truth." I say trying to breathe, my tears falling down my cheeks.

Bill stands up and makes a step towards me. I raise and move a hand before me.

"Don't approach me."

"Sookie I love you, I've always loved you."

A part of me wants to believe him and another one wants to scream my sudden rage.

Then there's another knock on the door. I move towards it staring at Bill and when I thought my evening couldn't be worse, I see Eric in front of me. Somehow his presence makes me feel a little more confident but I'm not ready to face him now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt you pain." Oh great. He moves his head inside and notices Bill. "I understand now why."

Bill comes beside us. "You have no reason to be here Eric."

"Oh on the contrary, I think I have a very good reason." Eric answers with a cold smile and enters without my permission. Well since I've already invited him once, he doesn't really need it.

He looks at me and I can tell he feels bad for me but it makes me angrier. I didn't want Eric to see me like this.

But he moves around us and stares at Bill with a cold flame burning in his blue eyes.

"So Bill, did you tell her why you came back to Bon Temps."

My eyes open wide. There is more I don't know? I turn around to Bill.

"What?" then say to Eric "Bill came back to his ancestors' house."

"Is that right Bill?"

Bill looks at Eric with hatred then down at me with pain.

"The Queen heard about your power. She wanted me to find you and… seduce you."

The room is suddenly turning around me and I feel nauseous. I grab a chair beside me and hold it firmly.

"When you saved me that night I discovered about your blood and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Of course the Queen knew about it and she pushed me further."

I can't see his face because of my tears. I hold a hand in front of me to make him stop but he doesn't.

"When the Queen was sure about your feeling towards me, she asked me to take you to her but I couldn't. I really loved you and wanted to make you my wife… to protect you. But then Lorena came back that evening and she knew how to take me back. I couldn't do otherwise than to follow her. Our… relationship has always been so strong… so apocalyptic."

I can't breathe, my heart is killing me. I open my mouth and it takes me all my power to whisper

"Get out… get out of here."

"Sookie I really love you."

Hearing those words makes me suddenly terribly angry.

"Get out!" I want him to shut up, I don't want to hear his voice anymore.

"It was Eric who called Lorena in Dallas." I stop, shocked then stare at him with hatred.

"I rescind your invitation."

Bill's body is taken outside from my house, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Sookie please… I love you!"

I turn around and face Eric, still filled with anger.

"Did you ask for Lorena in Dallas?"

Eric stares at me with serious eyes.

"Bill wasn't obeying to my orders, I knew he was preparing something in my back and I called her as sheriff of my area."

Oh my God. I have been such a fool.

"Lover, I did what I had to do."

I can't handle this anymore.

"I rescind your invitation." My voice quivers with sadness and anger.

Surprise fills his eyes and like Bill, Eric's body slowly leaves my house. I shut the door in front of them and fall on the floor.

For a moment I sit in silence until a heavy tiredness takes power over me. I slowly stand up and walk towards my bedroom and lie in my bed with my clothes.

I sleep but I have dreams of Bill and Eric that disturbs my peace. When I wake up, I feel even more tired than the night before. I stand up and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and what I see isn't the best of myself. I can't stay like this. I stand straighter and step in the shower. I take a long and warm shower. My body feels better and my wound doesn't hurt me anymore.

When I'm finished, I choose my favorite pair of shorts and a white top. I have a lot to do. I start to clean up the house. I have a sudden strong energy that fills me while I wash each room. I finish with the toilets and suddenly remember that I hid Bill's database in there. My heart flinches as I remember why I put it there. I have to get rid of it. I open the lid of the toilet and grab the CD-ROM. I close the door then look upstairs. I go to my room and find the golden ring on my nightstand. My hand shivers but I take it firmly in my hand and walk back downstairs.

I open the door of the house and the fresh air hits me violently. I can smell the end of the summer is close. I take a deep breath and run to his house. While I come closer, my hearts beats stronger until I stand right in front of his door. I'm out of breath but he won't know I'm here.

I push open the door. I'm suddenly feeling very sad. I put the CD-ROM and the ring on the ground beside the door and close it. I'm finally free.

When I go back home I realize that I can't stay alone. I need to do something to keep my mind busy. I'll go to work tonight.

I make myself ready for work and put some makeup. I still look bad but better than a few hours ago. I grab the key of the car and drive to Merlotte's. When I arrive I'm surprised to see that the parking lot is almost empty. I take the staff enter and walk to Sam's office. I smile as I see him there.

"Hi Sam, you're back."

He looks up at me and smiles too. "Yeah, you too." His eyes travel down to my throat. I've covered the injury with a nice scarf but he can tell that I'm hiding something bad. He stands up and walks towards me. "What happened to you?"

The look in his eyes revives my sadness and I feel already tears in my eyes. Sam takes me to his chair and sits in front of me, his hands on my knees. I tell him the whole story without the details about Eric and me. I don't want him to know _everything_. When I'm finished I can tell he's angry.

"Jeez Sookie, you could have died."

"I know Sam."

"You were lucky Eric found you in time."

Yeah, well he doesn't know exactly why. I dry my tears and feel already better. Sam is the best boss I know. I look up at him and finally ask.

"Where were you?"

He stands up, his hands on his hips and looks away.

"I found my real folks."

"That's great!" He hesitates. "Isn't it?"

"Well I don't really know. But let's go back to work, I'm sure there's a lot to do."

Okay… the chatty time is over.

I walk to the main room and I'm surprised to see only two clients seeping their drinks.

Terry comes behind me.

"There's a game tonight. Bon Temps is playing and I heard the team has a big chance to win."

"Oh okay, they'll come over to celebrate later." It means I'll be very busy and Arlene's not here.

Half an hour later, the door of the bar opens and my heart makes a jump and I swear it could have left my body through my mouth. Bill is here. How can he come here after what happened? He walks to the same table as the first time I saw him. Bastard.

Sam comes beside me and notices Bill.

"Do you want me to handle it?"

I smile to him. "No, it's okay."

I brace myself and go to his table.

"What are you doing here?" My voice is a little colder that I'd thought but who cares?

"I found the CD-ROM and the ring."

"I told you that I don't want to see you. I meant it."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I still love you." Pathetic. I know I'm bitchy but I do have a good reason.

"I don't Bill. People died because of you." Okay one of them actually was already dead and the bitch deserved that and maybe also the other one too. I'll handle that subject with God later. "I could have died and you lied to me." Then I realize that Eric tried to protect me from the night I first saw him. He knew Bill was hiding something and acting strangely with me. He'd lured me to give me his blood so he could find out what Bill wanted from me.

I look at Bill. "Please just leave."

"But"

"You heard what she said." Sam's voice is cold but it cheers me up.

Bill slowly stands up staring at me but I avoid his gaze until he finally leaves the bar. I hand Sam my tray and run to the ladies' room. I can stop crying and the worst part of it and that I realize that Eric did everything to protect me when I thought he was just playing with me. Bill hadn't stopped telling me that Eric was manipulative and dangerous. It's partly true but Bill knew that Eric was suspecting something. Ohmygod. I've rescinded his invitation after he'd saved my life. I'm such a fool. I have to go to Fangtasia and tell him I made a mistake.

I hear a knock on the door. It's Sam.

"Sook, you okay?"

I dry my tears while I stand up and open the door.

"Yeah, I'm better."

"Good because the bar is full."

Okay I guess I'll have to go to Fangtasia after I close the bar.

The next hours are so busy that I don't have time to feel sorry for myself and that's a good thing. The last costumer finally leaves and I close the door behind him. Sam is behind the bar and counts the money. I clean the tables and then walk to him.

"Can I leave?"

He casts a look at me, I can feel he's curious.

"Yeah, thanks for coming after what happened."

"I needed to come. Good night Sam."

I run to my car and drive directly to Shreveport. My hearts beats stronger as I come closer to him and when I see the red sign "Fangtasia", I feel nervous and happy. I guess it's because of the blood exchange.

I arrive at the door and I'm surprised to see another vampire than Pam standing there. The girl looks up at me coldly.

"I'm here to see Eric."

"Yeah like everyone else here sugar but you have to pay first."

Okay I don't like the tone she's having with me and she surely doesn't know who I am.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, Eric knows me. Obviously you're new here, so if you want to save your ass, just tell Eric I'm here!" Yes I know I sounded a bit bitchy but I'm nervous.

I see Pam coming towards us smiling.

"Sookie my telepath friend." She nods at the stupid vampire who lets me in. I smile at her and follow Pam to the office. When she opens the door, I'm surprised to see that it's empty. I turn around.

"Where is Eric?"

Pam sits on Eric's chair.

"He's not here."

"Oh" My voice shows my disappointment.

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know. He's with the Queen." She stares at me intensely. "Eric is upset because of you. He doesn't like having feelings and right now he needs all his control, especially with the Queen."

I look at her like I'm missing something.

"What do you mean?"

She waves her hand. "You both were funny at the beginning but it's getting boring."

"Can you just tell him I was here? I need to talk to him."

She nods and I leave the office disappointed.

I drive home and try to focus on the road but my mind is busy. Eric is with the Queen and I have a bad feeling. I remember Bill telling me that the Queen can be very special. I just hope he's not in some trouble. Suddenly I feel lost and worried but the way I feel it is not like I'm used to. My heart hurts me so much that I have to pull the car aside.

I slowly take my breath back. What the hell is going on? Could it be possible that I felt Eric's emotions? He can feel mine and he had my blood, so that could be that. Oh shit.

I drive home more worried than I was. When I go to bed it takes me some time before I finally can sleep.

The next morning I wake up and feel empty. What happened last night was so strange and unexpected. I go downstairs to drink a cup of coffee and I'm surprised to see a note on the table. I open it, it's from Tara. I didn't even hear her coming home last night. She tells me she's going to be with Lafayette for some time. It looks like it didn't go well with the vampire and I hope that she'll come back to me soon.

I take my breakfast in silence then go take a shower. Today the sun is shining and I'm decided to have my share before it's too cold.

I lie in the sun almost all morning then after lunch I drive to Merlotte's. Arlene is there and I can tell she's avoiding me. I say hi to her but she only smiles and goes back to work. I look at Terry and he shrugs at me. They're definitely hiding something.

I take my tray and walk to Arlene.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" _God she'll know that I'm pregnant and she'll tell Sam_.

My eyes are wide opened and Arlene mimics me then she starts crying.

"I told you not doing that!" she shouts before running to the ladies' room.

I follow her and knock on the door.

"I'm sorry Arlene it's just – " that your mind is too easy to read, I think to myself. "please open the door."

"No!"

Terry stands behind me. I stare at him. He knows about her and he thinks he's the dad. Well it seems like many things happened when I was gone.

I go back to work and when Arlene comes back she avoids me. Great…

When I'm finished I go back to my car and drive home. I park my car and go make myself dinner. Outside it's getting dark. Eric will soon rise up and I hope he'll be back at Fangtasia.

I eat alone in the kitchen and it feels strange to be alone again. I miss being with someone, talk to someone. I wash the dish then drink a cup of coffee. I can smell the rain in the air and it means that summer will be soon over. I go outside and sit on the stairs, hearing the last songs of the insects in the calm night.

I stare at the stars and remember the night Eric came here to see the database. He knew Bill was lying to me, he tried to prevent me. I close my eyes and see the look on his face when he tasted my blood for the first time. His gaze was so intent, it still makes me shiver.

Wind brushes my face and I suddenly feel happy. I open my eyes and see Eric floating in front of me, staring at me.

"Goodnight lover."

"Eric."

"Pam told me you came to Fangtasia."

I nod and watch him slowly land on the ground. He's so beautiful, so majestic. He walks towards me and stops at the first step of the stairs.

I want to apologize for what I did but I still need answers.

"How did you know about Bill?"

"I suspected it when you showed me his database and I got the answer after I tasted your blood."

I shiver remembering that night. I had never felt something so strong and I can tell he feels the same, but it was all because of my fairy blood. He doesn't have feelings for me and it disappoints me.

I stand up and look down at him.

"Bill got his ring back."

We stare at each other in silence. I think there is nothing more to say. I turn around to go home and I hear him take another step while I open the door.

"You were worried for me."

"Yes because you were with the Queen and I felt you-" Shit me and my mouth! _Jeez Stackhouse, think before you speak!_ "But I know it's because of my blood in your system. My damn fairy blood." I add bitterly.

Eric moves so he stands in front of me. I feel weak as I see his deep blue eyes. His hand brushes my cheek.

"I know you like because of my blood." I whisper.

He smiles but his gaze is intense.

"Your blood has an exquisite taste but it's not the best part of yourself." My heart starts to beat harder. "You are so much more than that lover." And then he kisses me tenderly.

His lips are soft and his touch is tender. I feel one of his hands tangled in my hair, the other one on the small of my back pressing me against him. I respond his kiss and it quickly turns into something more passionate.

He lifts me in his arms and I put my legs around his waist instantly. I sigh as I feel his bulge against me and rub myself making him growl. He moves to enter the house but stops and breaks the kiss. I remember that I rescinded his invitation and out of breath I beg him

"Eric would you please come in"

"Oh yes and so will you."

Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea! That sends shills directly down to my belly. I can't tell he feels it because his fangs just show up. He slowly inhales my scent and the way his face is intensely taking note of each of my emotions makes me weak. He opens his eyes and stares at me with lust and desire… oh my.

His hand on my neck holds me firmly and his lips approach mine again. His kiss is slow and passionate at the same time. I don't know how he does this but it just drives me crazy.

We enter the house and I push down his black leather jacket which heavily falls on the floor while he kicks the door closed. He presses my back against the wall of the stairs and I gulp for more air. His lips are on my neck, licking the healed wound and I gasp as I feel his fingers squeezing my nipples. I grab his hair and bring his lips to mine while his hands take the edge of my t-shirt. I break the kiss and help him. My bra follows next then Eric's mouth is directly busy with one of my nipples. Eric Northman is nothing less than a boob's man and I really don't mind because I'm already moaning.

"Eric… the bed" I manage to say while I move faster against his hard bulge. God I am already close since his erection hits my nub even through our pants. "Eric!" I remind him.

We arrive in my bedroom and Eric lays me on the bed. I feel his hands on the belt of my jeans that he slowly takes off enjoying the view in front of him. His black t-shirt follows next and I admire his gorgeous chest. His skin is actually glowing in the darkness of my room, his figure lightened by the lights coming from the stairs. I sit up and grab the button on his jeans. My eyes are lock on his while I open them. My fingers grab his erection and I start to stroke him. I can hear him almost purring and the way he looks at me is overwhelming. He takes my hands away and moves from his jeans. He has other plans in mind. He pushes me back on the bed and lay on top of me. We look at each other in silence, he's slowly rubbing himself against me and I start to pant.

"This is _right_" He whispers as he finally enters me and I gasp, my head deep in the pillows.

His lips find mine and I kiss him, pulling his hair tight, my legs around him, my feet pushing him deeper inside me. His hands move down to my butt lifting it a bit from the bed. His thrusts are deep but slow enough so I can feel each inch of him. The feeling is powerful and I can tell by the way he's looking at me that it's strong for him too.

I start to moan. My walls are tight around him as he starts to move faster. We look at each other breathing both hard, hearing our body meeting with harder thrusts. Then I start to feel that the strong energy builds inside me. I close my eyes and try to repress it but I hear Eric whispering "Let it go lover" with a hoarse voice. I open my eyes again and I'm suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions coming from him. I grab his hair tighter and start saying his name in a strangled plea. Eric's moves are taking me to edge and I barely hear him say things in his own language since my voice covers his.

Suddenly his moves his back on the bed and I'm straddling him. The new and brutal change of angle makes me explode and I feel my body's energy spreading in the room. Eric stares at me with that same amazement as the first time before he grabs my neck and bites my breast. The pain is quickly removed by another intense pleasure as my blood fills his mouth. I'm drowning in his emotions and it feels good.

I fall on his chest, my muscles are like Jelly-O and being so close to Eric is strangely very comfortable.

His fingers brush my hair and I'm lost in his soft touch until I fall asleep.

I come back to my sense, feeling suddenly very sad without knowing why. I open my eyes and I see Eric sitting on the bed beside me. The sadness is coming from him.

I stare at him in silence. Outside I can see that it's almost dawn.

"I'll miss you" He says in a low voice and something tells me it's not only because the day is taking us apart.

I sit up in the bed and look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go." I began to worry because I can tell he's not only speaking of driving back to Fangtasia. His emotions tell me so.

"Where?" Now I'm really scared of what he's going to answer.

"I have to go to the Magister."

My heart stops as I remember when I heard that name for the first time. It's the one who forced Bill to turn Jessica.

"When are you leaving?" I don't know where to start my questions. It's so sudden, so unexpected. I wasn't prepared for that, not now, not after what just happened. My throat is tightened by fear and sadness.

"Tomorrow night."

"But…" Tears start to fill my eyes, his emotions are too strong and I can tell he's afraid he won't see me again. "why? What did you do?" My voice is quivering.

His face is severe. Eric tries to hide his feelings but the bond is fully opened, I can feel everything.

"I sold vampire blood."

"You what?" Now I'm feeling angry. It has to be a joke! Eric tortured Lafayette for selling V and now he's telling me he's a dealer?

"Don't be angry lover."

"Are you kidding me? You tortured Lafayette for doing that. What is wrong with you?"

"I had no choice Sookie. It was an order from the Queen." I can tell he's disgusted for what he did.

"Then why isn't she going to the Magister?" My voice is high with anger and despair. Eric could die tomorrow night.

"Because she is the Queen and I have to protect her from the Magister."

I can't believe it.

"So you're just going to let yourself kill for her, just like that. What about me? What about us?"

He doesn't answer and his silence is the answer I was afraid to hear. I can't stop my tears and my heart hurts me terribly.

"Please go."

"Sookie" he begs.

"No just go. I don't want to see you." I manage to say.

I close my eyes and sob. I feel him leave the room in silence until the front door opens and closes behind him.

I sit in the darkness of my room, crying alone and just like that I realize that I'm going to lose the one I started to love.

* * *

**As a little spoiler, the next chapter should be called "No other Way" inspired by the beautiful song written by Paolo Nutini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody!**

**First of all I want to apologize about the long period without any updates. I had to finish my other fiction A Vampire's War in the Moonlight section (and I did but I have to post it too...) and then I had to find a way to post my new chapter here because I still don't have internet at home (so I'm doing it at work, but shhh don't say a word ;))**

**So here comes a new chapter, the next one is already started and need to be finished. I hope you'll like it.  
I don't have any beta, so it means that it might be some errors. If someone is interested in being my beta, I would love having one! So just send me a PM!**

**Please let me know what you think, reviews make the difference and I am addicted to them :)**

**Sorry again for this late update and thank you for your wonderful patience!**

**

* * *

**_No other Way_

Terrible. I just feel terrible. I have been through so many things; I have been attacked by a serial killer, a maenad, a bitch of an ex, raped by my ex, but nothing of all those things can be compared to what I feel now. Never could I have thought that Eric Northman would make me suffer that much.

I have been lying in my bed for hours now. I just can't move, my mind is empty and my heart is completely broken. I turn around, trying to avoid the day light coming from my window. Today it's raining. Hopefully the weather doesn't match my mood or a storm would have destroyed Bon Temps.

I move again, lying on my side, gasping for air. My heart hurts me so much. I realize that even when I discovered that Bill had been kidnapped, I didn't feel so empty, so lost or so miserable because somehow I knew Eric would be there to help me. But now who would help him? The dry tears on my cheeks are covered with new tears. Eric Northman may die tonight. I know nothing about Vampire's justice but since Bill had to turn a human into a Vampire for the one he had killed, I can only have a slight idea of what the Magister will find to punish Eric. Dry him and burn him? Oh my god my heart is aching so strongly, I suffocate. I have been with him only a few days and I'm already dying of sadness.

The door of the house suddenly opens and my heart freezes. For a split second I hope it's Eric but it's impossible since it's daylight. I lie in silence in my bed and hear heavy steps coming upstairs. That's not a woman for sure. My mind knows it can't be Eric but my stubborn heart hopes the opposite. Then door of my room opens.

"Sook?"

Jason. What does he want? I don't move. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see anybody. I only want Eric.

"Sookie, you alright?"

Shit why does he care? I am starting to cry again.

He sits beside me and puts his hand on my hip.

"I heard about Bill. He's just a Bastard and doesn't deserve your tears."

My cries become sobs. I don't care about Bill, I just want to feel Eric's body close to mine.

"You'll get over him. You deserve more than a bloodsucker."

"Get out" My voice is completely broken and it almost echoes in the whole house.

Jason stands up, his hands in front of him.

"Okay, okay sorry sis." I see him walk back to the door and stops. "Can you just tell me where Gran put my old baseball bat?"

I shook my head and hear him finally leave the house. Why does he want his old bat for? For one second I am worried he's going to make something stupid again. My mind finally thinks of something else than Eric. God only thinking his name is an awful torture.

I close my eyes and try to sleep a bit but I can't because each time I close my eyes I see his face above mine whispering my name.

Now the phone is ringing. It seems that everybody has decided to bother me the only day I need to be forgotten. Right now my first wish is to die. I hope the phone will be silent again but it doesn't. I lift my head and look at the clock. It's already the late afternoon. I have been lying in my bed the whole day. I finally stand up and answer the phone.

"Sookie?"

Sam. After the brother, the worried boss. That's not my day.

"Yes."

I can tell he thinks that I sound bad but strangely he doesn't ask. _Thanks Sam._

"Do you feel like you can work tonight?"

Not really but what else can I do? Maybe seeing other faces will help.

"Yeah, I'll come. Give me one hour to get ready."

"Thanks cher."

I hang up and walk heavily towards the shower. When I'm finished, I put on my working clothes and go to my car. I don't even eat because I've lost my appetite. When I'm outside I look at the sky. In a few hours it will be dark and Eric will wake up and then be taken to the Magister where he'll… Tears fill my eyes again. Shit I can't do it but I have to. I clean my tears and start the car.

When I park in Merlotte's parking lot, I stay in the car a few minutes. I look at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. I look terrible. I open my bag and put some makeup to hide my sadness but it really doesn't help. My eyes are red from my crying. I finally get out from the car and head the staff entrance.

The evening isn't quite as calm as I wished and I don't get a lot of tips. I guess my terrible sight and my mood don't help. I know Sam is watching me. He has guessed something is wrong but he doesn't know why. I just wish he thinks it's because of Bill and won't ask me questions.

The hours pass and the sky is getting darker. I'm waiting for Lafayette to give me a plate with French fries when my body suddenly shivers. My heart sinks. Eric has just woken up. A cold feeling grabs me; what if I'll feel him when he'll die? Oh my god. I just leave my tray to run to the ladies' room, hearing Sam's voice calling my name.

I stand a few minutes against the door, trying to focus. My body is calmer but it's freaking me out. I felt him rise and I'm sure I could feel him think of me. My heart is smashed into hundreds of pieces. I'm not prepared for this. I don't want to lose him, I need him so much.

I open the door and Sam is waiting for me.

"I'm okay Sam." And I go back to Lafayette ignoring Sam's concern.

The rest of the evening I don't feel Eric. I guess he found a way to shut the bond and I'm thankful for that. My heart hurts again because I realize that he cares for me enough to stop hurting me with his emotions. Tears fill my eyes again. I think I'll be able to sell them in bottles if I keep going like that.

I slowly realize that the bar is getting empty. I look at my watch and see that it's almost time to close. My blood freezes in my veins; Eric is maybe already on his way to the Magister.

I begin to clean the tables when the last costumer leaves the place. Lafayette has already gone and Sam is now walking towards me. I'm still not ready for a serious conversation.

"Sookie"

"Sam, I'm okay." My voice is a bit colder than I wanted.

"I understood that. Can you just close the bar for me please?"

"Yes sure. Sorry"

"It's okay Sookie, you know I'm here if you need to talk."

I nod and watch him leave the bar. I stand in silence between the empty tables. I'm completely alone and my heart sinks. I take my tray and refill the ketchup bottles when music from the jukebox starts to play. _What the hell_. I guess one costumer forgot he'd paid for a song and of course he'd chosen a sad song. Even with the sad lyrics I feel slowly better. I turn around and I stop abruptly knowing why. Eric stands in all his magnificence at the door. We stare at each other saying nothing. My heart beats like hell and I only want to jump in his arms and kiss him and beg him to stay with me.

He makes a step towards me and I catch my breath. God I forgot how handsome he is. His eyes are locked on me and I can notice that his blue eyes have become melancholic.

He holds out his hand to me.

"Pam told me you forgot this and explained that you really need it. Apparently it was really important to give it to you now."

I look at his hand. He's holding a pen. My brows lift up and I repress a smile. I owe Pam a big one. I take the pen and my fingers brush his cold skin. A shiver runs down my spine and I know he can feel it.

"Thanks" I whisper and put the pen in my pocket.

We stand in front of each other and I finally decide to break this heavy silence.

"When are you leaving to-?" I can't finish my sentence because then it would mean that he's really going to leave me.

"I'm expected to be there in one hour. They're keeping Pam to be sure I'll return."

I nod, my pulse quickens and I feel that I'm close to cry. I have to say something but I don't know where to begin. Suddenly I feel his hand on mine and words leave my mouth before I can think.

"Don't die." My throat's tightening.

I notice surprise in his eyes quickly changed into sparkles. I shiver again as a wicked smile appears on his lips. I think he's going to say something but instead his lips brush mine. I instantly put my arms around his neck, my hands grabbing his hair tight. The soft kiss becomes needy. He pulls me against him and I gasp as I feel his bulge against my stomach. His hands move from my sides down to my butt and press me on him, his hips moving on me. A moan escapes my mouth and I break the kiss, needing desperately air. I stare at him and his eyes show me his lust. Oh God, it makes my knees weak.

His mouth crashes on mine again and this time Eric lifts my body, my legs around his waist. I feel him put me on the billiard table then I hear him growl and lift me again before setting me on a table behind us.

I look at him and as his head moves down to my breaths, his hand moving up inside my white t-shirt, I hear him whisper

"The shifter used it already."

Ew _I don't even want to know_. Hopefully this thought is abruptly erased by fingers pinching one of my nipples and my back arches. My hands wander to his large shoulders and pull down his heavy leather jacket that falls on the floor behind him, then I feel his hands pulling my t-shirt up from me and my bra follows quickly.

Eric looks at me, his gaze full of desire and suddenly the bond hits me. His emotion swirl with mine in my body and I feel the temperature raises. His lips kiss mine sweetly then move to my neck and his fangs scratches tenderly my flesh. I exhale loudly and try to pull his black t-shirt but my body doesn't answer me. His hands move down my back and a shiver runs down my spine, following the trail made by his fingers before resting on my butt and pushing me against him. His bulge hits my nub even through our clothes and I gasp. It's enough to wake my body up and I suddenly pull his t-shirt away and work the belt of his black jeans.

His tongue plays with mine and I start enjoying the experience of my two thousand years old Vampire. My hands push his jeans down and when I feel the naked flesh of his butt I smile against his lips. My Viking Vampire is going on commando. His skin is soft and his butt is so firm, I can feel all the muscle move under my fingers.

Eric growls at my touch when I reach his erection and breaks the kiss. His eyes are dark with desire and a smile appears on his gorgeous lips showing me his fangs. I shiver but stroke him firmly. Then before I realize it, my back is on the table and my black short and panties are gone. A heavy breath escapes my throat as I feel the top of his erection at my entry; I look up at him and hold his gaze as he slowly enters me.

I grab the edge of the table and my legs his waist firmly. Eric doesn't move and we stare at each other. The way he looks at me overwhelms me and I start to feel tears feeling my eyes while he begins to move inside me. His hands moves behind me and lift my back. I caress his cheek and kiss him tenderly. His rhythm is slow but so intense that I can barely breathe. My heart is pounding in my ears and I can tell by the way he looks at me that he's hearing it too.

The feelings coming from both of us are getting stronger, the bond is completely opened and I start to feel my orgasm building deep inside me. I can't believe it might be the last time I'll be with him. Tears fill my eyes and my sadness is growing deeper. Eric's mouth moves to my ear and whisper words in his language. I can feel his own despair and I don't want to think that he might die. There might be a way but the sudden change of his thrust makes me moan. I feel the energy deep inside me and it's a matter of second before I'll start shining like the sun.

I pull him deeper inside him and barely hear the table knocking the wall under us. I repeat his name like a prayer and my voice becomes louder and louder. His hands are holding my hips firmly against him as he tries to thrust deeper. God it feels so right and I know he feels the same as we stare at each other.

The light slowly spreads from my body and I finally know what to do. My right hand pulls his neck closer to me even if his strong thrusts make it difficult, until my mouth reaches his cold skin. I pant desperately after each of his moves, in and out, but right before I'm about to explode, I pierce his skin.

A guttural sound echoes in the bar and Eric's orgasm heats me violently, my voice escaping my throat just when his fangs break the skin of my shoulder. I grab his face between my hands and his mouth his filled with my blood. I look at him and notice amazement and wonder in his eyes as he sees my own mouth still full of his blood and before he can react, I kiss him. Our blood is blended as our tongues swirl in my mouth. I know it sounds disgusting but it feels right.

Eric finishes to lick all trace of blood on my mouth, his fingers playing with my hair when a cold feeling catch us both.

I look up at him and see his gaze lock on the door. I turn around, afraid that Sam sees us but we're completely alone. Eric is watching away, far more away than the door. Something is happening to Pam, I can tell by the sudden concern emanating from him.

I caress his cheek, aware that he's going to leave me. Eric's eyes come back on me. He's going to leave me. He kisses me tenderly and pulls out of me, me whimpering from the sudden loss.

He takes his clothes and put them while I watch him. When he's finished, he hands me my own clothes and waits for me to put them. I obey his silent order but my moves are slow and my eyes fill with tears that I brush away.

When I'm finished he takes my hand and walks me to the door, his thumb rubbing my skin. He opens the door and the cool air from the night fills the bar as we stare at each other.

"You don't know what you've done to me." His voice is deep and I'm not sure what he means.

I open my mouth to answer but his lips covers it with a last passionate kiss before he disappears in the night, leaving me completely alone at Merlotte's.

* * *

**Please please let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone,**

**I finally post the update. I am truly sorry for the delay but I still don't have Internet at home so it takes a little more time for me to write and update.**

**I want to thank rugby35 who helped me as my new beta, then Ancholia and Pititange, my two friends who are supporting me :)**

I'd like to thank you all for your nice reviews and alerts, you guys are so great! Thank you! And I wish you all a happy Christmas and a very happy New Year! 

**Anaman  
**

_Bad News from Pretty Red Lips_

The wind brushes my face. Eric has just left me and I'm standing here. What am I doing? I can't just stand here! I turn around, close the bar and walk to my car. If he thinks I'm just going to wait and let him die, then he's making a big mistake.

When Bill had been kidnapped, I knew where to go. Fangtasia. Well even if the sexy sheriff who is now mine…_did I really think that?_... anyway, even if Eric isn't there, I'm sure Pam will be and she might find a way to help me.

I start the car and drive as fast as I'm allowed to. Fangtasia is surely closed tonight. The sheriff won't be able to show his breathtaking body to the crowd. It reminds me the first night I met him. I thought he was a big jerk but I know now that even then, I could feel something different. Maybe it was because of his old age which emanates something so powerful, so attractive. From that night, Eric has showed me that he's more than that. He's so deep. Just like Godric told me the morning he met the sun, and I think that I saw his true face that night. Of course he kept surprising me and I know that I care enough not to let him go.

I finally see Fangtasia on the side of the road and quickly park the car. I get out and run to the door. As I expected the place is completely empty. I push the door open and find the bar silent. I slowly walk inside and look around until I spot Pam in the middle of the place sitting alone at one of the tables.

As she notices me, I stop. The picture in front of me is the exact replica of the dream I had of Eric the morning Godric died. Pam's cheeks are covered with blood tears and I can tell that her pain is deeper than mine.

I come closer to her and stand in front of her.

"Thank you for the pen."

I almost distinguish a smile on her lips and I know that I got her attention.

"I know I already owe you for that, but I need you to do me another favor tonight Pam."

She straightens on the chair.

"You reek of him."

"We can't just let him go."

"He ordered me not to help him." I know what she means. She can't disobey him, but I have an idea.

"But he didn't order you not to help me."

I finally see a smile on her lips.

"I need you to drive me to the Queen, Pam."

She stands up just as I mention the Queen. She stares at me right in the eyes, trying to read me. I hold her gaze until she exhales and as she puts her hand on her hips, she finally says.

"You are so much trouble Sookie Stackhouse."

"Does it mean you're going to help me?"

"Of course. You know I'd love to see what you'll do and especially if it means saving Eric and make him mad."

I open my mouth but she takes my arm firmly.

"You do realize that she might kill you and I won't be able to save you?" Her voice is a terrible warning and I suddenly feel very petite.

I only nod.

"You also realize that you'll owe her?"

Since I met Bill, I've slowly understood the Vampire's policy and all their rules. If they can be cruel and very scary, they also have rules that they respect. Humans may not understand them, but I've seen how it works. I know by asking help, I also give them an opportunity to use me. I haven't met the Queen but I know that she wants me and if I ask her help, I could lose my freedom, but if this means saving Eric's life, then I'm ready.

"I know that Pam."

She nods and waits for me to walk outside Fangtasia. As I go to my car, I hear her stop. I turn away and I see her standing with her arms crossed.

"No way I'll sit in this… thing."

I roll my eyes.

"We take the van." And she walks towards the other side of the parking lot.

"Because it has more style?" I ask with sarcasm.

She answers without looking at me.

"No, because he'll be wounded and will need place to lie down."

My heart sinks as I remember why I'm doing all this.

The van appears in front of me and I sit inside after Pam has opened the door for me.

We drive in silence. I feel nervous and I can tell that Pam is thinking of all the options. Pam is so alike her Master. They always are prepared for everything and I don't deny that it's comforting me.

My eyes are fixed to the road in front of me, lost in my thoughts until I feel a cold hand on my arm.

I see Pam's face above me. She has cleaned her bloody tears and readjusted her make-up.

I sit up straight. I try to stay calm as I see all the Queen's bodyguards standing everywhere around the huge place that happens to be the Queen's castle.

We walk towards the door until a very tall man stops us.

He looks at us and says nothing. Pam watches him in silence and as I do the same, I realize that the tall vampire is listening to someone when suddenly the doors open.

A man appears in the light of the hall and I swear I feel Pam tense behind me.

"She finally came on her own." The man is smiling as if he knows me and intently studies me. "Please follow me Miss Stackhouse. The Queen will be glad to see you."

I quickly look at Pam whose face is cold as stone and follow the vampire in front of us, in silence.

The place is huge and I slowly start feeling like a mouse in a large cage. I think that maybe I made a mistake coming here since I know how much the Queen wants me. But it's the only way I can think of to save Eric from his final death.

The Vampire finally stops in front of a double heavy gold door and opens it before letting us enter the room.

I can't believe my eyes. The room is the exact replica of a beach. There's water slowly brushing the sand in calm waves, the air smells of salt and seagulls' screams echo around us.

Fifty meters away from me, I notice a pretty red hair woman lying in the fake sunlight. She wears a vintage red swimsuit with white spots. Her skin is as white as milk and I can see her shiny fangs as her red lips smile at me.

She lowers her sunglasses when Pam and I finally stand a few meters from her.

"So this is the reason of all the trouble between my vampires."

She stands up and in a heartbeat, she's right in front of me, her nose close to the skin of my neck. I tense as she smells my scent.

"Campton was right, you smell delicious." She stares at me in the eyes, her fangs out. "And I can guess you taste as good as he said."

I feel anger grow inside me as I remember the night I learned about Bill's plan.

"I'm not your meal." My voice surprises me as it coolness echoes in the room.

She smiles and stares at the vampire beside her who smiles back.

"Andre, my child here, told me you came by yourself." She walks to a little table and sit in the shadow of a large parasol. She shows me a chair beside her. I look back at Pam whose eyes are completely locked on the Queen's perfect body and it takes me all my want not to roll my eyes.

"What do you want little fairy?" Her tone is bored.

"I want you to save Eric Northman."

She seems surprised.

"So the Viking finally got in your pants. I smell him on you." One of her eyebrows lifts up. "Well, I understand the reason of his desire for you, but honestly I could offer you better sex than him."

Ew.

She smiles again then turns her head on the side and let the breeze brush her skin.

"I have no reason to save your Viking."

"I don't think so."

She looks at me from the corner of her eyes and I can see the change of her mood. It's only when I realize how dangerous she can be.

"He saved you from the Magister. He's going to be judged tonight for something you have done. He's going to die because of you."

"Yes, it's a shame that I'll lose one of the eldest of my Vampires. But then again, he had to be more careful."

I start to lose my calm. I'm losing time and Eric might be killed as I sit here. I rise violently from my chair.

"If you don't help him, I'll denounce you myself to higher authorities-"

Before I can finish the last word, my back heats the sand and I feel a cold strong hand around my throat.

"You are either stupid or very brave, Sookie Stackhouse, talking to me like that."

Her eyes are burning with anger and lust.

I can feel Pam's tension behind me but I know she can't do anything to protect me. That was the deal; I knew she wouldn't be able to help me. I slowly realize that my life can end right now if I don't play smart. But then I feel a deep anger that isn't mine. I concentrate on this feeling as I understand that it's the bond. Eric is angry and I don't why. Does he feel my sudden despair or is it because of the Magister? Right the Magister, the powerful Vampire who plays God with all the Vampires is his district.

As Eric's anger burns inside me, I'm more and more afraid that it will cost his life before I can manage to save him. Fear spreads in my body and mixes with his anger until I feel a familiar strong energy growing deep inside me.

The hands of the Queen are still pressed around my neck and her cold eyes stares at me with hunger then I notice the change in her look as the energy finally fills all my body and finally makes me shine. Eric's anger feeds my own until a bright light pushes the Queen violently away from me. Her child, André, catches her in the air as Pam protects me with her body.

I thought Vampires couldn't look surprised, I have the perfect example of the contrary right in front of me as I watch the Queen and André.

The Queen finally starts to applause and it's my turn to be surprised. I exchange a quick look with Pam, which eyebrows are up. Okay at least one is amused.

"Oh my little fairy, I am going to have so much fun with you!"

I can't believe my ears. She thinks I'm her toy.

I regain my composure then step in front of Pam.

"Not until you save Eric."

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes alright, if that's the only thing that matters to you."

She walks towards the table and sit down, crossing her legs and brushing her red hair back.

"I'll tell the Magister he's innocent."

I brush the sand from my clothes than looks back at her.

"You'll write it down and sign it. I want something official."

"Don't you trust your Queen?" Andre finally asks.

"She's not my Queen." I answer him coldly and hear Pam snicker behind me.

The Queen waves to André with her hand and he walks outside the room before coming back with a pen and a paper.

She writes down a few words in vampire's speed then sign with a stamp before handing André the paper that he gives me coldly.

"You owe me now." She says with a wicked smile that makes my blood freeze in my veins. I know what that means but I'll deal it later. Now I have to leave this place and save Eric.

"Let's play Yahtzee now!"

Is she kidding me? I turn around and look at Pam who tries to hide her anger.

"Another time maybe. Thank you my Queen." I try to bow then make a few steps back and realize that the Queen has stood up.

"Tell your Viking that I finally got what I wanted."

I stop short as I understand what she means but Pam pushes me towards the door and we finally both leave this terrible place.

I sit in the car and Pam takes her place behind the wheel. I look straight forward and feel her gaze upon me. I finally turn my head and I see that she's smiling.

"You are so much trouble my sweet little telepath." Coming from Pam it's a compliment believe me and I can tell you that it must cost her a lot to say such a thing to a human.

"You won't tell him a word about that." I say to her with as much conviction as I can.

"He can order me to" she answers with a slice of amusement in her voice. Then her face becomes cold again. "He won't be happy knowing that you owe her."

"I know that Pam, but first we must save him before it's too late."

I'm surprised when I see her lean closer to me instead of starting the car. Her eyes are locked on my lips and my breath is caught in my throat. Is she going to kiss me?

I'm about to push her away when suddenly I see a red lipstick between us, which finally trails a red line on my lips.

Pam smiles proudly and starts the car.

"Now we can save him."

I roll my eyes and watch at the road in front of me. I can still feel the tension in my body after the strange meeting with the Queen. I think of the strong emotion I felt when I pushed her violently away from me. It reminds me of the one I felt when I met Maryanne, only this time Eric's anger filled my own energy. My body slowly warms up as I think of him and how he made this energy spread when we first made love. I look away. And the other times that followed that night. Bill never did this to me and I don't know how Eric can do that. Is it because of his blood? I mean, Bill is a younger vampire than Eric, it could explain why I react so strongly when I feel him close to me. That would also mean that all my feelings, the terrible emotions that I felt when he left my house and the happiness of being close to him are partly due to his blood. My heart sinks. Does it mean I haven't any real feelings for him? Is it because of his one-thousand-years-old blood? Oh my God. Could I be this stupid? Is he using me as Bill did?

My heart beats heavier and I am getting more nervous. I don't know if they are my feeling or his. Then I remember his last words. _You don't know what you've done to me._ What does it even mean?

I exhale loudly. I'll save him first, then I'll torture him myself to make him answer all my questions.

My thoughts are suddenly cut by a terrible pain that I feel deep inside me. I grab the door and try to breathe but I can't. I stare at Pam and I can see in her eyes that she feels the same thing than me. Eric.

She pushes down the accelerator and put a hand on my thigh to calm me down. That single gesture surprises me and worries me. Are we going to arrive soon enough?

The pain becomes stronger as we drove closer to the place where the Magister keeps Eric. Tears run down my cheeks. I can't control what I feel. It's like something is tearing apart each cell of my body from the inside.

Then as abruptly as it came, the pain disappears. I take a deep breath and realize how tensed my muscles are.

I look back at Pam and see the same pain in her eyes. She's still feeling his pain and I realize that Eric must have only cut our bond. I remember Jessica telling me that the bond between a Maker and his Child is stronger than anything, and I realize how difficult it must have been for Eric to lose Godric.

To my surprise the car suddenly stops. Pam opens the door and a second after that I see her holding my door opened. I step outside and before I have time to discover the place, I freeze as I hear all the growls that echo around me. I shudder until I recognize one growl that makes my heart skip a beat. Eric. I don't even wait for Pam and run to the light in front of me. I suddenly find myself in a kind of an arena surrounded by high lights that blind me for a second. Then I see a terrible picture in front of me. I gasp.

Eric is completely naked and his arms and legs are tied with silver chains against a high cross which reminds me of Jesus' crucifixion. His body is completely covered with blood running from opened wounds. His fangs are fully extended and I can read the pain on his face. Then his eyes find me and before I realize it, my voice echoes higher than all the growls around me.

"Stop!"

A strange silence fills the arena until I hear someone shouting.

"Who dare interrupt us?"

I finally notice the man, sitting on a chair on a car that seems to be his throne. Ridiculous if you ask me.

"Me!" I answer. Adrenaline is filling me and gives me self confidence.

"What is a human doing here? Is she yours Northman? Vampires in this kingdom really should learn to educate their pet."

"I'm no one's pet!" I say with disgust. Sookie Stackhouse, you really should learn to shut up sometimes, I tell myself when I realize that I made a mistake.

"Don't talk to me like that human."

Growls around me start to be heard and I feel a bit more confident as I feel Pam standing beside me.

I straighten myself.

"I deliver a message from the Queen."

The Magister looks at Pam and ignores me.

"Are you?"

Pam nods.

I make a step towards the Magister and show him the letter the Queen gave me.

"This letter is written by the Queen and asks you to free Eric Northman."

The Magister stares at me with surprise and disgust then nods at Pam who takes my letter and hands it to him.

He slowly opens the letter while his eyes remains locked on me. He studies me then finally reads the letter.

"Eric Northman you are very lucky but I'm not sure I'm in the mood to let you go. I had quite a nice time watching you suffer."

"You have to obey your Queen!" I shout at the Magister.

"Sookie, no!" Eric's voice finally echoes around us all and it makes me shiver. I avoid his gaze and stare at the Magister.

"I receive no orders from the Queen, human. As a matter of fact, _she_ has to obey _me_."

"The Queen acknowledges he followed her orders. You have to take this case to your higher authorities." My voice starts to flinch but I hold my head high.

The Magister stays silent and looks one more time at the paper then back at me.

"I'm curious to know why the Queen would want to help you, human."

Suddenly he stands right in front of me and I hear Pam growling.

The Magister stares at me and inhales me. I shudder.

"You aren't completely human. You smell sweeter."

"Don't touch me!" I say with disgust.

The Magister smiles.

"I will have more fun at the trial."

The Magister moves back to his throne.

"You'll be there with the Queen and Northman of course."

I haven't thought about that one. Well too late now.

"Campton release Northman."

I turn my head and gasp. Bill stands beside Eric and holds a silver knife in his hand. He's the one who's been torturing Eric. Anger fills me.

"But Magister-"

"Do as I tell you Campton."

Bill looks at the Magister with shock then finally nods before starting to release Eric.

Pam moves in vampire speed to help Eric stand. I run and help her. He's so weak. His blood is running freely down his skin. Pam starts to walk towards the car but I stop and turn around.

"Bill Campton, this won't be unpunished. You can be sure of that!"

I take Eric's arm and hear Pam snigger. I finally look up at Eric's face and I'm sure I saw a smile in the corner of his lips.

**Please review, it will be a nice christmas present :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**I am very sorry it takes me so long to update but don't worry, the next chapter is already done and I started a new one! :)  
I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and all the alerts, it was really nice surprises and it made my day each time I got a mail telling me I had an alert :D**

**This chapter isn't betaed because rugby35, my beta, was in the hospital. She's now back at home but she needs to rest, so I send her all my best wishes!**

**Thanks again for reading this story! I love you all! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Woman in Pink**

"Sookie… Sookie! They are waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Merlotte's is completely crowded tonight and of course it has to be _the_ night I'm a total mess.

I take the plates Lafayette gives me and bring them to one of the tables. I try to keep my crazy smile on but I'm so not in the mood of pretending. Why? Because it has been one week since I've saved Eric Northman and I've still haven't heard a word from him.

"Sookie!"

"Yes!"

God, it's like everyone here have decided to keep me busy.

I walk towards Sam who hands me two bottles of beer with a shy smile.

"Are you okay cher?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He looks at my area and sees all the people waiting to be served. He holds a sigh but looks back at me.

"Holly, can you take over for five minutes?" He asks her.

"Sure." She answers.

I look at them both then finally smile and exhale. "Thanks Sam."

I pass Sam's office and almost run outside, thankful for the silence around me.

I sit on the stairs and sigh, trying to clear my mind.

When I look back at that night, it seems that the last days have been much more than one week.

I was sitting beside Pam who drove as fast as possible and instead of watching the road in front of me, I was staring at Eric who lay in the back of the van. His face still showed the pain and the wounds were slowly starting to heal, but not fast enough.

I look worried at Pam.

"He needs blood"

"I know Sookie." Her voice was cold but I could tell she was as worried as me. "He'll survive." I didn't know if she was trying to comfort me or herself.

I stared back at him and was relieved that we'd managed to save him.

The van finally arrived at Fangtasia and Pam opened my door.

"Go home Sookie."

"What? No I want to stay with him."

"You can't help him more than you already did. Go home, I'll call you."

I slowly stepped outside watching her.

"Aren't you going inside?"

"No". And with that single answer she closed my door and drove away, leaving me alone in the empty parking lot. I shivered feeling suddenly cold and terribly tired. I turned around and walked to my car.

As I drove home I could see that it would be soon dawn. I squeezed the steering wheel, saying a little prayer for the vampire I'd just tried to save. The picture of his naked and wounded body covered with his blood was still haunting me.

I finally arrived safe at home and walked directly toward my bed and lay down with my clothes. I felt asleep just as I closed my eyes.

The next day it was hopefully my rest day. I tried not to think of Eric. I didn't even know where Pam had taken him. Surely at his own home and of course I didn't know where it was so I couldn't drive to them and check how he was doing.

I looked at the sun. Of course, even if I knew where he lived, it wouldn't be any use because they would be in their coffins in a very safe and hidden place.

When it was finally dark, I was pacing all night like a lion in its cage waiting for Pam to call. And she didn't. I was worried like hell. That night I didn't sleep and when I woke up the next day I looked terrible. I had dark rings around my eyes. Gran would have been mad at me.

I decided to go to town and try to change my mind. I drove to Bon Temps and stopped at the library. As I entered, a woman I had never seen before was talking and laughing with Barbara Beck. I walked towards the mystery section but finally changed to the romance's row. I had had enough suspense and mystery those last few days.

As I walked between the shelves, I caught a glimpse of the woman talking to Barbara. She was tall and thin, with long dark brown hair. I couldn't see her face but I could guess by her laugh and the sound of her voice, that she was very pretty. There even was some kind of a golden aura around her I had never seen before that made me feel she wasn't human. I tried to hide from her because I've had enough problems with the Supes but her voice made me feel safe and… happy.

I finally chose a book and walked towards them.

"Oh hi Sookie."

I made my crazy smile. "Hi" I answered shyly, finally seeing the face of the woman. It was was so soft and perfect. Her smile warmed my whole being.

"You're Sookie Stackhouse, aren't you?"

I nodded, hearing Barbara Beck wondering why I was acting so strangely.

"Hi, I'm Claudine. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

I finally forced myself acting like a Southern Belle and shook her hand.

I tried to hear her mind but I only caught a song with warm colors. Who was she?

We looked at each other for a few seconds that seemed longer until Barbara Beck broke the silence. I showed her the book and finally left the library.

I was working the night shift and to my surprise, Claudine entered Merlotte's. Let me tell you that her entrance was something to be seen. First she wasn't alone. A tall man, no I take it back, a gorgeous tall man followed her and studied the place with disgust. Claudine found me staring at her next to the bar and she chose a table in my area. The whole place had become completely silent, only the music from the jukebox playing and the sound of the food cooking in the kitchen. Every men's and women's eyes were locked on the two beautiful creatures that were waiting for me.

I turned around taking my trail and noticed Sam's face. My boss was almost drooling. I had never seen him like this before. I knew Claudine wasn't human, she had that kind of strange aura that seemed to turn every living creatures on.

I rolled my eyes and went to their table.

"Hi Sookie." Her voice warmed instantly my whole body and I felt myself smiling.

Claudine stood up and hugged me. A strange warmness and happiness filled my whole body. The song in her head surrounded me and I could see beautiful colors that started to feed the energy inside me. I suddenly realized that I would maybe start to glow so I pulled back and gave her my crazy smile.

She sat back smiling.

"Sookie, this is my brother Claude."

"Hi Claude."

He nodded looking at the menu not even bothering taking a look at me.

"I wanted to see you again."

I was surprised.

"Why?"

"Oh I heard a lot of things about you!" She said with her sweet voice.

Uh-oh. That was not good.

"You shouldn't listen to what people say."

She smiled and I could see that she knew more about me than I could tell.

"Would you like to order something?" I asked with my crazy smile, feeling more and more uneasy.

Claude put the menu down.

"Nothing for me."

Claudine ignored her brother.

"No sweetie, we were just coming to see you."

She finally stood up followed by her brother and they both left the place, surrounded by all the gazes upon them.

After the door closed behind them, the voices of the costumers covered the silence again, just like if someone had cast a spell.

That night I couldn't sleep either. I was waiting for Eric or Pam to call me but of course neither of them did.

The next day I was working the night shift and I was terribly tired because I hadn't closed my eyes in the last three days. The hours were awfully long and I didn't get a lot of tips. Sam waited for me as I came towards Terry with empty plates.

He was worried and wondered what was wrong with me. I told him everything was okay and that I was only tired. He gently asked me to take my day off but I needed the money so I thanked him and got back to work.

When I closed the door of Merlotte's I was dying of tiredness. I took a look at my cell phone and of course none of them had called.

I sat in my car and drove back home. My eyes were heavy and I just wanted to sleep when suddenly I heard Claudine saying my name.

At first I thought I was in my bed dreaming but then I felt a hand on my arm.

"Sookie, wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I was back in my car and violently pulled it on the side of the road, hearing a car hooting at me.

I looked at my right side and saw Claudine sitting beside me.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing in my chest.

"How did you get in my car? What happened?"

She smiled tenderly and I slowly calmed down.

"I just saved your life Sookie. You were falling asleep." Her voice was a tender song that surrounded my whole being. I felt like I was in another world full of happiness and joy. Something deep inside me was appealed by her inner voice.

I stared back in front of me trying to process what just happened. Only when I was feeling a little better, I asked her

"What are you?"

Her smile grew larger and I felt warmer. She was definitely not human.

"I'm your fairy godmother Sookie."

"What?"

I stared at her and I could tell that she wasn't kidding.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm a fairy and I'm here to protect you."

"You mean a fairy, like me?"

She laughed the sweetest laugh I've ever heard. Well if she was a fairy that could explain the whole thing about the sounds and the colors in her head.

"In a way. But we share the same blood yes."

"And you're like what… my guardian fairy?"

"Yes, you could say so." And when I saw the change on her face, I knew I was going to the serious part. "You are in great danger Sookie."

I laughed. "Yes I always am."

"Indeed. You seem to be a magnet for danger." She added with a tender smile. "But this time, I am here to protect you from a greater one."

If she was talking of how I owe the Queen for saving Eric's life or the part where I went to the Magister, I guessed she was right.

"I won't be able to be close to you all the time, Sookie. That's the reason why you have to learn how to control your light."

"My what?"

"Your light Sookie." She said with a serious tone. "Drive, I'll explain."

We arrived at my house and as I walked to the door, I saw Claudine staring at the house with a tender smile.

"Please come in." I told her, holding the door for her. "I'm sorry for the mess, a maenad has been here."

"Yes I heard about that too."

I let her walk in the living-room and I remembered my Southern manners.

"Would you like to drink something? I've got some lemonade."

"Oh no my dear. Lemons are deathly weapons to fairies."

I stared at her. Hearing talking about fairies was still a little strange to me. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, fairies… this world was definitely a lot more complicated than I thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry. You have so much to learn. Please come and sit."

I hesitated then walked to the couch.

"Sookie, tell me, have you ever felt a strong energy inside you?"

If I've felt it? Oh yes I had and part of it was because of a certain Viking.

"Well yes." I saw that she wanted me to tell more about it. "It first happened with the Maenad. A light appeared from my hand." Then I remembered the other time when my whole body shone. The single thought of it made me blush.

"And it happened again?" The tone wasn't exactly questioning.

"Yes." I said, staring at my hands on my knees.

Then I heard Claudine laugh.

"So it's true then."

I looked up at her surprised. How could she know that?

"Do you know?"

"The Viking has a reputation."

Yes and now I was on the list of the stupid fangbangers. Well done Sookie Stackhouse.

"So the energy has been awoken. Sookie you have to know how to control it. The energy answers to your emotions. I can tell that yours are stronger than I thought. Unfortunately we don't have time to practice."

She stood up and sat closer to me.

"You have to trust your heart. The energy responds to anger or love."

She took my hand and a faint light shone between our hands.

"When anger calls the light, it becomes strong."

The light in my hand became red and it reminded me the night I went to the Queen and how I pushed her with my energy. Eric's anger and mine had fed it.

She studied me and nodded.

"But when love feeds the light, it becomes the most powerful energy."

The red light in my hand slowly turned into a golden and bright light that was exactly like the one I saw when making love to Eric.

She must have seen the surprise on my face because she smiled.

"Yes Sookie. Love is the most powerful feeling. Never forget that."

She let go of my hand and stood up.

I was so lost. She talked about an energy when I wasn't even able to understand how all this had happened to me.

"How can I possibly be a fairy?" I finally asked.

"That's a long story. But you're one of us and I'm here to protect you. Your light is a gift as much as your life. You're very special Sookie."

"Yeah, I've heard it a lot."

"A lot of dangerous creatures will try to use you and steal your light. Hopefully you have friends ready to help you. Especially one who is ready to die for you."

And then before I could answer she disappeared.

After that night I didn't get a call from Eric and I didn't see Claudine around. And here I am sitting in front of Merlotte's staff entrance, still feeling completely exhausted.

I finally stand up and look at my watch. I have two more hours to work before I can drive home and sleep.

I push open the door and the music from the juke box reaches me as well as all the smells of beer and food.

Sam stares at me as I take my trail. I smile then go back to my area. I try to pretend that everything is okay, but it isn't. I am deeply worried about Eric. I've tried to reach him through the bond but I felt nothing, only void. If he had died, I would have felt it, right? Of course I tried to call Fangtasia like a hundred times but each time Pam was too busy to take the call.

I feel cheated one more time. Bill used me for my blood and I start to think that maybe Eric tricked me with the blood-bond to save his ass. He's a subject of the Queen just like Bill. And since he followed her orders to sell her blood, he might have taking advantage of me and my weakness so I would go freely to the Queen!

I put the trail violently on the bar. I am so stupid! How could have I trusted him or thought that he cared for me?

"Are you alright Sookie?" Sam asks as he puts the glass on my trail.

I take the bottles from his hands and put them on the trail before serving my tables.

The last client finally leaves the bar and I close the door behind him. Sam dries the glasses and I take the last plates on the tables. We don't talk but then I feel him staring at my back. I turn around.

"What?"

"You tell me Sookie. You have acted so strangely the last few days, I don't recognize you."

He comes toward me and I feel that I'm going to cry.

"I… I'm just so tired."

I sit down and Sam comes beside me, one hand on my shoulder.

"You know you can tell me everything cher."

I nod. I look down at my hands and start to tell him what happened.

Sam doesn't say a word for a few seconds.

"You know sometimes I wish that Bill never entered my bar."

"I know but he did. The Queen knew already about me and there was nothing we could do about it."

"Yeah." He says and looks at me. "And you really like Eric?"

I look at him then at the table. I have asked me the questions so many times but I think I always knew the answer.

"Yes I do." He'll only have a lot to explain when I'll finally see him.

"He doesn't deserve you Sookie but I know he'll protect you."

I can tell he wants to ask me to start everything over and give him a chance, but before he does, I stand up and kiss his cheek and leave the bar.

As I drive home I wonder if Claudine will be waiting for me. I still have a lot to ask her. She came suddenly in my life and disappeared as quickly. Just like all the other Supes that I met. What is wrong with them?

When my car approaches the house I see a car parked in front of the porch and my heart starts to beat faster. I know that car and especially the creature dressed in the pink dress.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Eric will be back in the next chapter and I even promise a lot of lemons! ;)**

**Please review, I love reading them :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

**I couldn't wait longer to post this chapter :) I was SO excited when I saw all the new alerts in my mailbox, you are so great! Thank you so much!  
So, as I promised last week, here is a chapter with... ERIC, naked Eric, sexy Eric, our perfekt Viking Eric! .  
By the way, did you see the sneak peak for season 4? I got it from a friend, and I screamed in my apartment! :D He is soooooooo cute ^^**

**For this chapter I chose a song from the amazing Roxy Music, I just love this song and I think it's just perfect for our favorite couple!  
**

**Okay, so last note: this chapter hasn't been betaed so there might be a few errors. Another thing, I finally let myself write a few dialogues in swedish, and since I'm half norwegian, I hope I won't disappoint my swedish readers ;)**

**Thanks again, I love you guys!  
**

* * *

_Love is the drug_

Previously:_ When my car approaches the house I see a car parked in front of the porch and my heart starts to beat faster. I know that car and especially the creature dressed in the pink dress._

I am going to stab her!

I get out of my car and walk towards her.

"Good night Sookie. You look terrible." Oh yes I am so going to kill her!

"Oh really, you think so? Maybe it's because I haven't slept in a week!"

"My Master says you shouldn't work too much. It's not good for your health obviously." Is she kidding me?

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you said you were going to call me and that you didn't!"

"Did I? Oh well I forgot."

My jaw almost fells on the ground. At least I know that Eric is not dead if she's talking to me like that. I turn around and walk to the porch, Pam following me.

"Eric wants to see you."

I stop and look at her.

"Oh really? Tell him I don't want to."

She rolls her eyes and grabs her phone.

"Hon vill inte komma." (She doesn't want to come)

She rolls her eyes again.

"Ja, det gör jag." (Yes, I do.)

She hangs up and looks back at me.

"You two are a pain in my ass."

"Well maybe you should have called me before."

I see Pam's face suddenly change into something I have never seen before. Her gaze is sad, worried.

"Eric needs you Sookie. I have never seen him like this. He can't focus on his work and the trial will be soon, he will need his entire mind."

I can't believe she's telling me this. Sometimes Pam can say things when you less expect them.

"Okay, I'll come."

She smiles.

"Good."

She goes back to her car but I stay on the stairs of the porch.

"Pam I need to change."

"We don't have time, Sookie."

I roll my eyes and follow her.

We drive in silence. I watch outside and when I see that we don't take the exit that lead to Fangtasia, I turn to her.

"Aren't we going to Fangtasia?"

"No."

Always straight to the point. I guess I should be used to their Art of Conversation (My new word of the day). I look back outside and try to think of what I'm going to tell him. I've been so worried and waiting to see him. Now that I'm going to, I don't know what I should feel. I'm nervous, pissed off and happy at the same time. I'm a perfect cocktail of strong emotions ready to explode.

After a while, Pam leaves the road to another one. We are far from Shreveport and I don't recognize the place. I know we're not far from him because I start to feel happy and excited. The bond is slowly opening even if it's still faint.

The car slower and then turns to a private property that reminds me of Wysteria Lane. I would have never expected Eric to live in that kind of place. Pam drives all the way down and we arrive to a large white house at the end of the road.

She stops the car and before I open the door, she takes my hand. I almost jump because of Vampires usually avoid that kind of contact.

"Be kind to him Sookie, he cares a lot for you. I'm not sure I like to see him like this, but I owe you for saving his life."

Okay that was definitely unexpected.

"I care for him too."

"You're not that bad for a breather."

I roll my eyes and finally get out of the car. I follow her to the door and as I stand beside the door, my heart is beating joyfully. I can already feel him through the bond.

Pam lets me enter the house alone and closes the door behind me. I hear the car leave and suddenly I wish she would have stayed with me because I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him. I have so many questions that need to be answered. This week I was left me alone with my own fears and I had started to doubt about me feelings. I need him to remind me what we've felt and secure me that I wasn't fooled again.

I look around and I'm surprised by how ordinary the decoration is. I feel like I'm in the house of a middleclass family. It is so unlike Eric.

I walk slowly through the hall and enter a dark living room only lighten by a fire. On my right side, in front of a large double window, there's a long table covered by a delicate white cloth and surrounded with ten brown chairs. On the opposite side, there's a high fireplace with two sofas and three armchairs in a soft yellow color. I just feel like a desperate housewife is going to come to me ask me to sit and drink a cup of tea. But instead I stop there and feel my heart skip a beat.

Eric stands right in front of me. All the longing, the anger and the worry disappear and I'm just happy to see him again. All my doubt vanish and a warmness fills my body as I realize how much I missed him and how his presence makes me complete.

"Hi Lover." Oh God his voice…

"Eric" I say uneasy.

He walks closer to me and I can see that he has fully healed. All the wounds are gone and his skin is as smooth and white as before. I almost forgot how beautiful he is and the power that emanates from his body, especially from those blue eyes.

"I'm glad you finally came."

Well it's not like I've been waiting for days for him to call me…

"You could have called."

He doesn't answer. Alright, I can play this game too.

"So why did you need to see me?"

Eric moves aside and shows me to take a sit. I suddenly feel very nervous about what he's going to say. I walk towards the large yellow sofa and sit down. I'm surprised by how comfortable it is. Eric stands beside the fireplace where large flames dance in the darkness of the rom.

"I asked you to come because you're summoned to the trial in two days."

His voice is severe and his eyes are locked on the fire.

"The Magister wants you to be there as a witness and the Queen wants you to be part of her little court."

His right fist slowly clenches strongly against his thigh and I see how angry he is to say those words. I stare at him then down at my feet as I realize that the Queen has finally got what she wanted: me. I'm now her little pet and she can play with me as much as she wants. I feel tears in my eyes but I hold them back. I did all this by my own will and I knew what that would mean.

I look back at him and I'm surprised to see him staring at me. Of course he felt my sudden change of emotions.

"Did she say when I should leave?" I ask as neutral as I can even though I know I'm close to cry.

Eric studies me then nods.

"Yes she wants you to come to her palace tomorrow night. She asked me to drive you to her."

It's my turn to nod. The Queen knows how much it both hurts us. She plays her part perfectly.

Eric's face is so cold and close, it hurts me to see him pretending that he doesn't care when the bond – even as weak as it has become – shows me how he truly suffers.

I'm about to say something when he moves from the fireplace and walks toward a door.

"You can sleep here tonight. Pam brought some of your clothes already and bought some as the Queen asked her."

His cold voice breaks my heart. I just feel like a doll that the Queen will dress as it pleases her.

I stand up and Eric opens the door. I look at him straight in the eyes, those blue eyes that see right through me.

"Eric, I was worried for you." Suddenly I feel all the tiredness from this long week and tears fill my eyes. "I had to save your life and I had no other choice. Then when we saved you, Pam just left me completely alone at Fangtasia and I hoped one of you would call me. But you didn't and I started to think that maybe you were dead or that the Queen –"

But before I can finish my sentence, Eric's lips crush mine. All the worry I could feel suddenly disappears and is replaced by the need to feel him. When he releases me, I can see lust and love in his blue eyes.

"You're killing me lover."

His thumb brushes my lower lip before his lips covers mine again. I open my mouth and let his tongue catch mine hungrily. I moan in his mouth and feel his fingers in my hair, pulling it back.

I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. I need to feel his hard body against mine. I missed him so much. When his chest presses against mine, I feel almost complete. One of his hand moves from my hair down to my butt and pinch it before taking my thigh up against his. I suddenly whimper as I feel his hard erection against my inner thigh and respond by moving closer to him and licking one of fangs. A growl follows and the last thing I know, I'm lying down on the comfortable sofa with a heavy Viking on top of me, devouring my mouth with his.

He kisses my jaw then my neck to that special place that makes me burn of desire. His fangs scrap the skin right under my earlobe and my back arches, my hips meeting his. I need him desperately and I feel he does too.

I open my eyes suddenly and moan loudly when one of his fangs cautiously breaks my skin and I hear my Vampire groan, his pelvis moving against me as he tastes my blood.

"Du är min."* he whispers in my ear. I don't what it means but it makes my temperature rises.

My hands move down to his back and I pull his black t-shirt up. I need to feel his skin and taste it. When his t-shirt falls on the perfect white carpet I kiss his chest and lick his nipples. Eric arches his chest so I can fully enjoy the taste of his erect nipples then I feel my own white t-shirt from Merlotte's pulled from me. I silently thank God that he didn't rip it but before I can finish my prayer his teeth plays with my nipples freed from my bra.

I return his favor by working his pants and open them so I can finally touch him. Oh God I forgot how big he is. I take him in my hand and start to rub him slowly. His hand on my breast squeezes it deliciously and with the same rhythm as my ministration. My pelvis starts to move up to him and his hands leaves my breast to open my black shorts.

Eric sits up and looks down at me while I still rub his length. I stare back at him and I realize that I'm the luckiest woman in the whole world. His bare chest is lightened by the dancing light coming from the fire and his lusty gaze is as hot as the warmness coming from the flames.

A smile appears on his lips and he slowly pulls my shorts down my legs with my panties, leaving me lying completely naked on his yellow sofa. Eric takes my hand working his length and sit down taking me by the hand so I straddle him. By the time I'm sitting on him, his pants have disappeared and there're no barriers between us.

I feel the flames warming my back and the cold chest of my Vampire against mine. We look at each other and his lust overwhelms me already.

"You're so perfect Lover." He whispers before kissing me hungrily. He always knows how to make me feel like I'm the most beautiful creature on this planet. I kiss him back and move my hips closer to his. I need to feel him inside me now.

My hand moves down between us and I feel him smile as I take him. His hands rest on my hips and he lifts me before lowering me slowly down on him. I sigh as I feel him filling me.

"I missed you so much" I manage to say between kisses.

And we start our dance. It begins slow and deep, one of his hand on my butt, pressing it each time he enters me, making the friction stronger while the other one starts to quicken our pace. Moving up, then down and up again; each stroke making the feeling between our bodies more and more intense.

We stare at each other and I kiss him tenderly, leisurely. My walls tighten around his erection and I start to move quicker.

Eric begins to say words I don't understand while I moan his name. He opens his legs widely making me more opened to him. With that new angle I feel him deeper inside him and I squeal. His hands are now under my arms and he lowers my back so it almost touches the sofa, his mouth licking the sweat between my breasts, his pelvis moving now violently against me. He moves us on the edge of the sofa and I grab his hair, repeating his name loudly.

I start to feel the light inside me, just like Claudine told me. My feet resting on the back of the sofa and use it as support so I can move faster.

"Lover" I hear him beg and suddenly his thumb is on my sensitive nub.

I scream and move harder against him. He takes my head with his other hand and makes me look at him.

"Look at me lover, look at me."

I nod and feel the energy slowly spreading in the room and my voice becoming louder as my orgasm builds inside me.

I see his fangs in the light coming from my body and kiss him, biting his tongue so I can taste his blood.

Eric growls violently and bites my neck.

The sudden bite is my petite mort. I see colors all around me like fireworks and I let my orgasm wash over me with the bond fully opened that let our emotions fly between us.

When I open my eyes, I realize I'm no longer on the sofa, but on a very large bed with the sexiest man on the planet holding me tight against his chest. My hands are pressed between our chests, and our legs wrapped together.

I feel his fingers drawing signs on the skin of my back and each times he moves closer to my butt, shivers follow his fingers.

I look up and met his blue gaze.

He smiles at me and I smile back. I'm tired but still I always feel amazing after sex with Eric.

I hear him inhale my scent from my hair before he exhales. He doesn't have to actually do that, but I like the sound of it.

"You smell deliciously of fairy my lover."

"I'm part fairy, remember?"

My hand starts caressing his chest in rhythm with his on my back.

"You smell stronger than you usually do."

He says, his mouth moving to the corner between my shoulder and my neck.

I move in his embrace, lust starting to build inside me again.

I slowly remember why I do smell of fairies and hesitate before I finally answer.

"I met a fairy."

His hands stop moving and his talented mouth leaves my neck.

Our gazes lock. Oh I could spend the rest of my life staring at those beautiful eyes.

"When?"

"A few days ago. She told me she's my Godmother and she saved my life."

I can tell by his silence that he's thinking… a lot.

"Did she say her name?"

"Yes. Her name is Claudine." I pause then add "and she has a brother. Claude."

I stare at him and ask

"Do you know them?"

"No."

His hands leave my back and he sits with his back against the beds headboard. I suddenly feel empty and cold.

I grab the cover under me and put it on me.

He stares right in front of him, thinking hard.

"What did she tell you?"

I sit beside him.

"She wanted to know me and the night she saved my life she said she was there to protect me because I was in some kind of great danger." I stop then murmur to myself "like I always do." I know he heard it. So I continue. "She taught me how to use my energy. The light as she calls it."

I look up at him and met his gaze.

"She also said that you were ready to die to save me."

As unexpected as it is, Eric laughs and his laugh makes me smile. I don't know what's so funny, but I like the sound of his laugh.

"Well, Claudine seems to be a smart fairy."

I suddenly feel relieved and realize that I let go all the tension I had kept while I explained him my story.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, his other hand right on my breast. I roll my eyes.

"What did she save you from lover?"

"I was sleeping while driving and she popped in my car before it crashed."

His face becomes serious in a sudden.

"You shouldn't work so much. I know the Shifter thinks like me."

I move away from his arm.

"Actually I wasn't tired because of my work but because I couldn't sleep at night. And do you why? Because I was waiting for you or Pam to call me!"

For the first time I can see I offended him. Eric, whose face usually is as expressive as a tomb stone, pulls apart and stares down at the covers while the emotions through the bond lets me feel how hurt and sad he is.

I'm still used to the Eric I first meet, shitless Eric who doesn't bother with feelings. And since I've seen him cry on the roof the morning Godric died, I still can't get used to think that Eric is full of emotions. Just like I told him in my first dream, he's a big faker.

I look up at him. I can see he's choosing carefully for his words.

"I wanted to call you, see you, feel you, but I couldn't." Then suddenly his two ice blue eyes that remind me of the strange blue color of the snow lighten at night by the moon, pierce mine. "When the Magister questioned me, your blood sang in my veins and made me stronger. Its warmness made me stand the pain that Bill was inflicting on me and as I was getting closer to my final death, I felt you through the bond. Your blood called the one in my veins and I knew I wouldn't die, because I could feel it would somehow save me."

He turns on his side and takes my face delicately between his hands. My heart is racing and I can feel tears in the corner of my eyes.

"When I saw you that night, I saw a bright gold aura around you. I thought I was dreaming, you were like a goddess in that hell. I know I was the only one who could see it, because you shone for me." His thumb tenderly caresses my lower lip. "Pam drove me home and I was drifting away. She gave me human blood but I only craved yours. I thought only of you, your voice, your smell, your taste." He pronounces the last word with a light lick of his tongue on his lip. "I knew what you did to save me and I couldn't let the Queen have you. I had to think of a plan to save you but it seems that when I'm away from you lover, I can't think clearly." He bends down and kisses me lightly.

He pulls me under him and I feel my body slide down on the bed so he completely covers me.

"I'm not used to have feelings" he tells me with a low voice before kissing me and grabbing my lower lip with his fangs, I suddenly feel my lower part getting warm and wet. "And you" he kisses my jaw, I exhale "Sookie Stackhouse" he says before kissing the other side of my jaw, pressing his hips against mine at the same time "makes me feel a lot of them" he ends by almost biting my neck and I whimper.

My right hand move down his back and grabs his gorgeous, first world class ass and presses it. I hear him growl and feel his cold tongue licking my nipple.

Oh God I'm already more than ready for him. I can feel his erection pressed against me and I wrap my legs around his hips.

He smiles against my skin and looks at me. "Greedy." His kisses leave my nipple and moves slowly down and down.

I look back at him and my head fells back on the pillow as I feel his cool kiss on my nub.

"Oh God Eric."

He starts worshiping me with his tongue until I feel a finger entering me.

My hips move up and I grab the sheets beside me.

"Look at me lover"

I open my eyes and met his gaze. Jesus Shepard of Judea. His eyes are burning with lust.

His tongue licks the side of my inner thigh while a second finger enters me, his thumb making circles on my nub.

My chest rises up heavily and I already start to feel that tingle down that tells me I'm soon going to see stars. His fingers move faster and deeper, his fangs scratch the skin on my thigh and he whispers words I don't understand. My hips move in rhythm with his fingers and I moan with each stroke. I feel him moving on that special spot and then his fingers curl inside.

I feel a sudden explosion of pleasure at the same time that my skin breaks under his fangs. I shout his name and my head fell deep in the pillows.

Before I can even catch my breath, Eric moves up to me and I see him smile at me licking my blood on the corner of his lips.

"I like how you scream my name" he whispers in my ear.

I try to find something to say, but my mind is completely fuzzy. I feel his erection at my entry. I want him again. I don't know if it's his lust or mine I feel through the bond, but I don't want to wait any longer, I need to feel him inside me. So I reach down, look back at him and smile.

"I want to hear you scream my name." Did I just really say that?

Eric's mouth crushes mine while his hands take firmly my thighs before entering me.

My hands grab his perfect ass and pull him down. I feel him enter me and I moan in his mouth. He takes his time and when he's fully inside me, he stops.

"Please, Eric" I beg. He smiles and swings his hips. God that sensation is amazing. My head fells back.

"Lover, look at me."

I don't do as he asks and he swings on the other side. I exhale and open my eyes.

"Min älsking."

He finally pulls out and my nails dig deep in his skin. I feel the muscles from his butt tense and hear him hiss.

He takes one of my thighs and put it over his shoulder. His other hand takes his erection and rubs the tip of it on my nub before entering me hard.

I shout his name while he says mine. I hold onto his shoulder as he starts to move faster and faster. One of his hands around my back lifts me and I feel him deeper, if it's even possible.

I moan loudly while each stroke hits my nub. The rhythm gets faster and I need to feel him completely. I bite him slowly and feel his sweet blood on my tongue.

Eric grabs my whole body and sits on the bed, holding me close to him. I don't have any control on anything; I just let him leading me. The fresh blood in my veins makes me feel all his emotions. The bond is fully opened and that's when I feel the energy awaken deep inside me.

Eric might have felt it too, because he lowers my thigh and puts me back on the bed before grabbing my butt up from the mattresses to push inside me again and again. His thrusts are hard but not violent. He bends down and grabs the bed's headboard as support before kissing me hungrily.

I feel the energy getting stronger. That's when I finally understand what I feel. It's not only the bond; it's my love and his being finally free from boundaries.

As I understand it, the light starts to shine through me and I scream my orgasm. Eric keeps pounding inside me until he finds his own release and collapse right beside me.

I let myself drifting in this amazing sensation, feeling Eric almost purring next to me.

Well I guess I can forgive him for not calling me.

*"You are mine"

* * *

**I hope these lemons were satisfying ;)  
Please, please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm so so sorry this update comes so late. RL has been so busy, tiresome and stressful and above all that I lost my muse for some time. This chapter is shorter than the others but I managed to find a way to thank you all with some of lemons ;)  
Because all of you rock! I want to thank each of you for the reviews and all the alerts or putting my story among your favorites. It means a lot to me, really. **

**I hope my muse will soon come back so I can write better chapters for my wonderful readers!**

* * *

**Las Vegas Parano**

I squeeze the arms of the chair tight as the plane starts to leave the ground and reach the blue sky.

I can't believe I'm in the middle of a new shitty mess. This time I'm going to Las Vegas and believe me, it's not on a vacation with my gorgeous Viking. Oh no, if only. Nope, I'm going to be the witness of a trial. I will have to protect my Viking from death _again_ and tell what I know about the Queen selling V. Don't believe that's all! Oh Jesus no, that would be far too simple. It's not only as a witness that I'm taking this terrifying plane, I'm also kind of the new cute doll of the Queen Sophie-Ann. How did that happened? Well I just gave her the opportunity to own me so I could save Eric.

You might ask yourself how I will testify against the Queen to save Eric while I'm hers? Well I still don't know and I hope that my Viking will find a plan by the time the trial will begin.

So here I am, trying to calm down while sitting with vampires in the Queen's private plane. I wish I hadn't left his bed this early morning. I was sleeping peacefully after incredible sex with my amazing Vampire until cold kisses on my shoulders brought me back from my dreams.

I turned around and his lips took mine gently for one of his breathtaking kisses. I sighed when he broke the kiss and I finally opened my eyes to see the very lusty gaze of my gorgeous Viking.

"I want you again" he whispered after inhaling my scent, sounding surprised.

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling tired. He kissed me again.

"Lover"

"Mmmh"

"Open your eyes."

I did but they were heavy with sleep.

"It's almost dawn. I wrote down the code of my chamber." I stared at him then realized what he'd just said.

Vampires are very secretive about their hiding hole, and it's a big step for me since Eric trusts me enough to let me be in the only place where he's the most vulnerable. So when he told me that, I knew how much I truly meant to him.

He explained what we would do at the end of the day. The Queen was waiting for us to drive to her. He gave me a few instructions so I could spend the day in his house and kissed me one last time before dying for the day.

When I woke up again I found myself in a very dark place with no lights. I started to panic until my hand found a lamp. Vampires can see in the dark so technically Eric doesn't need lights in his hidy-hole but it seems that this place was more than just a room for him to rest at daylight. This place had everything he needed to hide and work, more like a bunker in case of prior need.

I looked at my side and saw him asleep. His face was so peaceful. My finger traced his lips and I felt shivers as I remembered what they'd done to me a few hours sooner. So many things had changed between us two since the first day I met him.

For me he had only been badass Eric, but it seemed that the first night we met, was for him something else. I took a deep breath. I was so wrong about him and Bill was the one who made me think he was dangerous. Well Eric tricked me into drinking his blood and he _is_ dangerous, but I know now that he was already suspecting Bill. Better too late than never, right?

A cold hand brushes lightly my skin. I open my eyes and find a blue gaze staring deeply at me. My heart calms down as the waves from the bond make me forget I'm sitting on a plane.

I want desperately to kiss him and I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he wants it too, but Sophie-Ann is sitting in front of us, smiling at me. Why would it stop him from kissing me? Well, she ordered Eric not to show any sign of affection to me. At first I thought it would be easy, but really it's not. I crave for him as much as he does. Maybe it's because of our bond which has become stronger. Seeing her makes me sick. I turn my head and look outside the window, concentrating on the feeling of his hand on mine and think back of the last time we were alone, just the two of us.

After spending the rest of the day at his house watching television, sunbathing and reading, I went back to his secret chamber at sundown. Eric was still resting. I took off my clothes, keeping only my panties before I lied down on my side facing him and took his hand in mine. I looked at our joined hands and remembered what Claudine had told me about the Light. I thought of her words and concentrated on my feelings. The bond was not opened since Eric was still dead to the world, so there were only my own feelings. I focused on what we had shared the night before and I started to feel the Energy inside me. Before I knew it, my hand was shining its golden Light and suddenly I saw two blue eyes staring at me. The bond opened completely and the Light became brighter. I gasped and found myself on my back with my Viking on top of me.

He kissed me hungrily and moved his hips against mine. I moaned in his mouth as I felt his gorgeous plenty. His hands were all over me until they ripped my panties. The passion coming from my Viking was overwhelming. I bit his lower lip and heard him growl before his knee pushed my legs apart. His lips moved down to my jaw until they found the spot that made me loose all control. I whimpered and grabbed his perfect butt with one hand and clenched his soft blond hair with the other one.

I felt the tip of his erection at my already wet entry and lifted my hips to feel more of him.

He moved his head from my neck and stared at me. My heart skipped a bit as I saw his lusty gaze. His face was so serious and the bond told me how much he wanted me. He slowly entered me and my head felt deep in the pillow, my back arching to take more of him. When he was fully inside me, he said his first words.

"I love starting the night inside you."

Shepard of Judea. I answered with a strangled moan as he started to move. One of his arms went under my back and the other one held my butt tight while his mouth was occupied with my breasts. I tried to concentrate on breathing but my body was getting warmer with each trust and I could feel the bond calling the Energy inside me.

Suddenly I found myself turned again and I was on top of him. I looked down at him and his eyes were burning with desire. God, he was making me completely addicted to him. I started to ride him faster, my nails clenching his hard chest. Tiny drops of blood followed the trail of my fingers and I bent down to lick them. I heard him growl and felt his hips pushing harder inside me. He sat and trapped me in his arms. We kissed passionately and he started to whisper words in his old language.

Eric pressed my back closer to him and guided the thrusts so my swollen nub was rubbing him with each trust. I was completely losing my mind, the temperature in the air was getting high and his blood in my body made my other senses more aware. I could smell my sweat mixed with our arousal. I couldn't hold it any longer. The Light started from my hands and slowly spread everywhere to finally explode completely when Eric's fangs pierced the flesh of my neck. I cried his name and collapsed on him.

A growl brings me back to reality and I feel myself blush. I look at my feet trying to find my composure back. I can feel that Eric is fighting with himself not to jump on me and make love to me right there in this plane.

"You both are a nice enjoyment to this trip." The Queen suddenly says.

I look at her and feel my blush deepen. She must have felt my sudden arousal… and Eric's.

"This soft blush on your cheeks makes you look delicious Miss Stackhouse. I can understand why Northman has to fight his sexual impulses." She adds laughing.

I feel Eric's anger through the bond and right now my only wish is to stake the Queen and her sweet André in the heart so I can finally be over with them.

The pilot finally informs us we are going to land in ten minutes. Well at least my reverie made the trip shorter.

"So as I told you Miss Stackhouse, you are going to this trial as my very special guest."

"Your Majesty must have forgotten that I was ordered by the Magister to be there as a witness."

The Queen rolls her eyes and turns her head towards André sitting beside her.

"The Magister won't hold the trial and the ugly one is so old and tired that she will fall asleep before you say your first word."

I remember what Eric told me before we drove to the Queen. He explained that the Magister who was above the Queens' and Kings' authorities, had to answer to the High Pythoness, the 'ugly one' I presume.

So I'm going to have to convince this High Pythoness that Eric is innocent (as innocent as he can be) and that the Queen is the one who gave the order. _But _the difficult thing is to say the whole thing by letting the Queen believe that she still owns me, because on the other hand, the Queen ordered me to talk in her favor during the trial. I still don't know how I'm supposed to do and I hope I'll find a way to make it so. So much for someone like me. But seriously what was I expecting?

I finally dare to take a look at Eric beside me. I know how much he respects the High Pythoness, I could tell it by the way he explained who she was (actually nobody knows if it's she or he, but Eric assured me she was a she. Who would confront him on that point?) His face is impassible but I feel his boiling anger.

The plane starts to descend and I grab the chair. I hate that strange feeling and close my eyes trying to think of something soothing. Finally the plane touches the ground and I open my eyes, thanking God that we made it in one piece.

When we get out of the plane I feel Eric tense. I look at him and see him and Pam fangs out. I turn my head and my heart falls down in my stomach. Bill is waiting for us beside one long black limousine. He bows as the Queen approaches.

"Welcome to Las Vegas your Majesty."

"Thank you Bill. Do you remember Sookie Stackhouse?" She dares to ask, pointing at me.

His face twists into a grimace and nods.

"Sookie" He says with that familiar tone.

"Don't you dare talk to me Bill Campton!" I spit at him and hear Pam laughing behind me.

"This journey is going to be so much fun!"

We all stare at the Queen who claps and laughs as she enters the limo. I follow her and try to find a seat as far to Bill as possible. Easier said than done.

The drive to the hotel is so tense that a simple flame from a match could make the car explode. Eric and Bill exchange killing glares while the Queen enjoys the whole thing.

When the car finally stops in front of the entrance of the hotel, I step outside with too much relief. I see tourists staring at the Vampires behind me then back at me and I try to put my shields on so I can't hear all their thoughts. I have enough problems to handle.

I follow the Queen's court feeling Eric's presence behind me. The bond is fully opened and I realize it's the only connection we can share without having the Queen stopping us.

A tall man is waiting for us and bows deeply in front of the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to have you here."

The man casts a look in my direction before showing the Queen the way to the elevators. As we walk down the hall, the Magister suddenly appears and I feel the tension building inside my Vampire. He remembers the last time he saw the Magister. So do I.

"Your Majesty, I see you came with all your party." He stops and takes his time to look at each of us. "Including the Human."

"Of course Magister. I followed your orders." Sophie-Ann answers with fake respect.

"Good. I suppose you were all going to your rooms."

Sophie-Ann rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm dying for a good bath." Then she laughs childishly.

The Magister hardly smiles and his cold gaze is fixed on me.

"Then I won't stop you any longer." He says moving to the side.

The Queen turns to André and goes to the opened elevator. We all follow her but as I reach the side of the Magister, his hand grabs my arm. I gasp from pain and Eric comes to my side.

"Don't come closer Viking."

Sophie-Ann is suddenly by my side.

"Magister, the Human is my special guest." She says as nicely as she can, but everyone can see her long fangs shining.

"I remind your Majesty, that this human is here as a witness."

I feel so petite in the middle of all those Vampires and things don't get any better when a very, _very_ tall man with bald head comes from nowhere. His purple eyes (yes, purple) are locked on me and without having time to say something; he grabs me by the shoulders and moves me to the other side of the room.

Who thought this trip would be an easy thing?

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi my dear readers!**

**Well, I finally have a chapter ready to post! My muse was kind of gone and I was too busy reading fictions from some of you, that I totally lost the track of time and of my own fiction. But now that season four is almost finished (last episode tomorrow!) and after seeing Eric naked (yeaaaaaaaaah!), I had my story back in my head.  
Real life is a bit calmer too, so I have more time when I get home after work to write a bit. Hopefully I have Ancholia and Pititange reminding writing. It's good to have friends who also are fidels readers :D  
Okay I guess I'll stop talking- I mean writing - and let you read the new chapter. I just have a little warning... This chapter hasn't been betaed because I'm betaless :( So there is surely a lot of things to correct... I apologize for that...  
Finally I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart each one of you, for your alerts, favorite stories even when I wasn't even posting updates. I was so happy and surprised and it means a lot to me! :)  
**

**So here comes the new chapter. I have started the next one, I just don't know when I'll finish it... **

* * *

**What's a girl to do**

My body is moved behind the back of the broad bald man. I hear violent growls and the bond is boiling with anger and frustration. I move my head and see Eric firmly held by Pam by the arms. The look on his face is terrible, if Eric could kill with his eyes, both the Magister and the man holding me would have been dead by now.

"Stay where you are Northman. The Human is a witness, she stays with us."

"She's mine" Eric growls between his fangs and it makes me shiver. I hated when Bill played the 'Sookie's mine' track but hearing Eric saying it with such conviction makes my legs weak.

I put my hand on the arm of the man holding me and when I'm about to call Eric, I have a picture coming from his mind. I understand then that he doesn't want to hurt me. I take a deep breath and send a wave of confidence to Eric who slowly starts to calm down.

I smile to him and I see his love for me in his eyes. The bond is fully opened and we silently communicate through it. The tall bald man seems to understand that there is no more danger and puts me down.

"This way." He says pointing the elevators.

I cast one last look at my Vampire and walk to the elevators. I stand beside my guardian in silence. The first floors passes and we exchange no words. I remember how I got the images from his mind and suddenly realizes that he's a Were. I lift my gaze and for the first time I see the man who's with me. His body is very large, muscular but emanates a certain grace that reminds of the felines.

His purple eyes meet mine and I blush, looking down. I hear him chuckle and while I stare back at him, I can see all his muscles move under his shirt.

He becomes serious again and holds my gaze.

"I understand why the Vampire wants to protect you." His tone is seductive and he chuckles again. My good Lord, if I wasn't with Eric, I could surely fall for this one.

"By the way my name is Quinn." He held his hand and I shake it. God is hand is _very_ large.

"Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you Quinn."

"What a strange name."

"Well, that's my name."

The doors of the elevator finally open and I move forward and follow Quinn to my room.

When he opens the door, I gasp. My room is larger than the one I had in Dallas. The view is completely breathtaking; it's like Las Vegas is at my feet, clinging and shining like the stars.

"Your luggage is in the bedroom. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"So you're like my bodyguard?"

"Yes but I'm especially here for planning the Trial and the wedding."

"The wedding?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, two vampires are getting married the day after the Trial."

It's strange to imagine a Were performing a Vampire's wedding.

"But you're not a Vampire. You're a Were…" Then I suddenly regret what I said. Sookie, watch your language!

He must have seen my embarrassment and laughs.

"You're quite a woman, Sookie Stackhouse. Yes, I'm a Weretiger."

Wow. "I have a tiger as a bodyguard." I say smiling.

I yawn and feel for the first time how tired I really am.

Quinn notices it and walks towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sookie." He says and adds in a gentle voice "Sleep well." Before leaning down and kiss me on the cheek.

I stand there, in the large hall of my enormous room, completely shocked by what just happened.

A few seconds later, I finally move and go to the bedroom. I open the double door of the bedroom and gasp as I see the bed. Oh my god. Even Eric's bed isn't that large.

I lay down and before I know it, I'm falling asleep.

Warmness surrounds me and I let myself taken by the sweet feeling. I feel like lying on a cloud.

_Sookie_…

I see colors around me: gold, silver, blue, pink. I smell delicious flowers and exotic fruits, I hear joyfully songs…

_Sookie_…

A brighter light comes closer… _Sookie_…

I open my eyes and Claudine's face is right above me.

"Good morning Sookie" she says with the brightest smile. Okay now I understand the strange feelings.

"Good morning Claudine. What time is it?" I ask still sleepy.

"Oh it's still early but I wanted to come before the sexy Weretiger." She winks at me.

"Yes, right. Then I need strong black coffee."

I stand up and notice a table in front of me with a large plate covered with bread, fruits and coffee. Its smell reaches me and I close my eyes. I fill a cup and drink the black fluid. I feel the effect instantly. I turn around and see Claudine staring at me with amusement.

"So why are you here?"

"You're in a great danger Sookie."

I want to roll my eyes because it's an old lyric.

I bite a piece of bread and wait for her to explain, when I already know that the Trial might be a good reason of it.

"You have to learn how to control your light and awake your spark."

"My what?"

"Your spark Sookie. It's what makes you a Fae. The energy inside you that feeds your light comes from a magical spark. It's still weak and now that you know how it works, you have to completely embrace it."

I hear each of her words with attention and realize that I know nothing of who I truly am. There is so much to learn about myself. Claudine just told me that my Energy is still weak and I don't know if I'm prepared to 'embrace it'.

She takes the cup from my hand and put it on the plate. She turns back at me and grabs both of my hands in hers.

I stare at her and slowly feel a strange warmness growing between our hands. I look down and see a light shining through my fingers.

"Let the Energy warm you Sookie. Feel its power and let it surround you. Hear its song and follow its sweet melody."

Claudine's voice becomes softer and I start to feel something inside me being attracted to the Light in our hands. I want to abandon myself in this comforting feeling but a voice in my head begins to remind me that I should be careful, that I'm a freak. I see memories from my childhood, the crazy Sookie growing up in Bon Temps, the look in people's eyes as they watched me, their violent and darkest thoughts. I suddenly feel the need to escape and be the old me.

I move away from Claudine and stand beside the bed.

"Sookie what is wrong? I could feel your Energy waking up." Her eyes show surprise and incomprehension.

I open my mouth but there's a heavy knock on the door.

"The Weretiger is here." She says and stands up. She gracefully walks towards me and tenderly puts her hands on my cheeks.

"My dear Sookie, you are a wonderful and strong young woman. You have to believe that. Your friends, your Lover and even I see in you so much more than you can even imagine."

She kisses my pan and suddenly disappears. I stand alone in the middle of my bedroom, tears in the corner of my eyes, still in the aftershock of her words.

The knocks on the door become heavier and it awakes me.

I walk to the door and open it.

"Well it was about time." He stares at me with suspicion. "Are you alright?"

I shrug and turn around so he can walk inside. "Yes I just got up. I'm going to take a shower, there's breakfast if you want."

I open a suitcase and grab a pair of jeans and a pink shirt before heading the bathroom. I step inside the shower and as the water fells upon me, I think of what Claudine told me. I wish I were as confident about myself as her. I try to remember how good I felt when I last tried to call the energy inside me. I was lying in bed with Eric and it didn't take me long before he literally jumped on me. Claudine was right, I know Eric completely embraces and enjoys my Fae side. I can see it in the way he looks at me when I glow. I do enjoy it myself when I'm with him, but it's different from what Claudine asks me to do. She wants me to accept who I am and I'm not sure if I'm ready to do so.

I always knew something was different with me because of my telepathy, but recently I discovered that I'm also a Fae and that means that I'm not only Human. It means that I'm a Supe, that all my friends won't only see me as Crazy Sookie but as a monster, just like the Vampires. Hearing them thinking that I'm crazy is far enough, I can't handle more.

I rinse my hair and dry myself before putting my clothes on. When I get out of the bathroom I see Quinn waiting for me in the living-room.

I grab my cup of coffee and walk towards him.

"So what are we going to do today? I guess the Magister wants you to keep an eye on me."

He smiles and nods.

"Yep. Have you been in Las Vegas before?"

"No, it's my very first time." I answer with my most beautiful Southern Belle's smile.

"Well then, I'll show you around."

"Great!" I realize that I need to get out of this room. I need to think of something else and enjoy my day before the Trial. I finally take my purse and follow him out of my room.

I spend the rest of the day discovering all the sides that this incredible town has to offer. When we go back to my room, I see a man standing beside my door. I start to feel nervous but then Quinn takes my arm and smiles at me.

"Sookie, this is James, my associate and he's going to take care of you. I have a lot of things to finish for the Trial so I'll see you later."

I nod and enter my room. As I walk in the bedroom, I notice a package on the bed.

I open it, unfold the white silk paper and discover a beautiful blue and silver dress. As I lift the material, a card falls on the side and I take it. My heart starts quickening as I read it.

_My dear fairy Sookie, I wish you to wear this dress for the Trial. This dress shows the colors of my Queendom and it would be a good sign for the Magister to see on which side you stand._

_Sophie-Anne._

I can't believe what I see. She wants me to clearly show that I'm hers and it makes me angry. I put the dress back in its box and walk to the bathroom. I full the tube with warm water, take my clothes off and step inside the tube. I close my eyes and think of my options. The Queen wants me to speak in her favor instead of Eric who knows that I'll do anything to protect him. I don't really have a choice here and I fear that my action might lead Eric to his True Death. On the other hand, the Magister knows Eric followed Sophie-Anne's orders, so basically the Queen is the one who has to buy her innocence.

I plunge my head in the water and let the water surround me. I only hear now the sound of my heart. I concentrate on it and remember what Claudine taught me. _Awake your spark…_

I seek for air and open my eyes. My heart races in my chest. I try to forget the words echoing in my mind and dry myself. I stand before the mirror and stare at myself. My skin is tanned and I notice a golden aura around me. I turn around and head the bedroom. I take the dress and hold it in front of me. Claudine trusts me and I know Eric does too, so I know now what to do.

I put the dress on and finish preparing myself for the Trial.

A few hours later, someone knocks on the door. I take a last look at my complexion in the mirror. The dress is wonderful; it suits my body perfectly: the silver lace around my neck down to my cleavage becomes dark blue silk just above my breasts and falls down to my feet with pearls of silver crystals. I smile at myself and open my shields. I recognize the special signature of the Weretiger; I take a deep breath and go to the door.

As I open it, Quinn is about to say something but stops shortly as he sees me. I can't help but blush as I catch a glimpse from his mind.

"Hi Quinn" I finally say.

"Sookie, you look stunning."

"Why than you Quinn" I answer with my Southern Belle manner.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting for you."

I follow him and try to calm down. The sun went down two hours ago and a few minutes before I could already feel the bond awake. Knowing that Eric was up gave me confidence, but as I walk to the chamber, I feel more and more nervous.

We enter the elevator and Quinn pushes the button of the lowest level. I look at him surprised.

"There is a special chamber for all the Supe's ceremonies."

I nod showing I'm listening.

"You'll enter alone and all the Supes will be sitting. You'll walk towards the High Pythones and stand next to her facing the room."

I feel like a little girl who is going to enter a lion's cage.

The elevator stops and the doors open. I walk down a corridor hearing my steps and Quinn's echoing against the cold walls until I see a thin golden light around a very dark door. My heart beats hard in my ears. Quinn opens the door and suddenly I am blind. I blink and finally start to see hundreds of eyes staring at me. Then it hits me violently. A wave a pride, awe and love from Eric. I take a deep breath and make my first step. I walk to the High Pythones - who by the way is sitting really high on her chair – and gradually discover that strange creature who rules the whole Supe's world.

I look at her and bow before moving to the corner where a little chair is waiting for me. I open my shields and hear a deep void. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding when I finally see him. My Viking, his blue eyes stirring on me. I focus on him trying to concentrate on the emotions I share with him through the bond until the piercing voice of the Pythones breaks the silence.

"Young Human, say your name"

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, your Highness"

"You were brought here as a witness. Now tell me how you met the Viking."

Hearing the High Pythones speaking of Eric as 'the Viking' makes me warm.

I cast a discreet look at my Vampire then turn to the Pythones and tell her how I met Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5, Vampire Viking… my Vampire. As I reach the part where I came to save Eric, I start to feel nervous again. I can feel the Queen, the Magister and Eric all staring intently at me, drinking all my words with anticipation.

I make a pause and take a deep breath.

"Speak young Human"

"Eric Northman was following the Queen's order and he was just obeying his Queen by going to the Magister." I was careful enough not to say how Eric revealed it to me. I start to know too well Vampire's politics and I don't want to put Eric in a more dangerous situation than he already is.

My words are only a whisper but I know all Vampires in the room heard them.

Suddenly a scream pierces the room. I turn my head and see the Queen standing, her fangs in full display.

"How dare you speak against me!"

My heart is racing in my chest. I was prepared for this, I knew it would happen but seeing her furor in her eyes makes me doubt of myself.

"You are _my_ Human."

"No I'm not" The words leave my mouth without realizing it.

She growls evilly and I realize that this means big trouble. Eric and Pam are standing and ready to fight. The Magister moves towards the High Pythones leaving me alone in my little corner.

Then it begins with one arm flying through the room. I try to hide and watch Eric and Pam fighting the Queen's guards. I try to find the Queen and her child in the crowd but there's blood, arms and legs flying around. I notice Bill biting a short man violently and recognize Eric's growl above all the Vampire's. I start having a bad feeling.

I move carefully from my corner and walk along the wall until I hear a laugh behind me. I freeze and turn around. André covered with blood is smiling at me. Eric has seen him too but two Vampires block him. I feel his fury through the bond.

"I'm going to dry you stupid fairy" he says with a French accent.

My heart jumps in my chest, the light in his crazy eyes is really freaking me out and I believe him when he says so. I take a quick look at Eric and I see him growl in pain. I'm afraid to lose him and I feel his fear to lose me too. I don't know what to do, I don't understand why the Magister or the High Pythones doesn't stop them. Then it catches me. I am a fairy and all the words Claudine told me finally make sense. I breathe deeply and let my emotions envelope me. I suddenly feel warm everywhere. It starts in my heart, a sparkle that spreads everywhere through my blood. I can feel Eric's blood mixed with mine. Our love fills me pumped by each beat of my heart and as I open my eyes, I see a glow around all my body.

André's fangs are extended. Fairies are intoxicating, alright.

In a blink he jumps on me. And then I know exactly what to do. My love reaches my hands and a bright golden light leaves my fingers and pushes André away from me. I see him slowly burning until there's nothing more than ashes. I turn around where my heart guides me and it moves me towards my Vampire, my blood in his body calling for me. I don't control anything anymore, it's like the only thing that counts now is that Eric and I are finally safe. I see bodies disappear in flames in front of me. The power inside me is growing stronger and deeper, fed by the Energy inside me, finally freed by my love. I don't respond to anything until complete blackness surrounds me.

* * *

**So I hope you don't hate me for this ending... .  
I promise lemons in the next chapter and a lot of new things, action too.**

Please, please let me know what you think! Thank you! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**My dear readers,**

**How are you? I know it took me an awfully long time to update, but you'll be happy to see that I managed to write a long chapter with lots of lemons :)  
I really feel the need to thank each of you for still putting me in your alerts or favorite stories. It's really a pleasure and a delicious surprise for me when I see that in the morning in my mailbox. I also have two great friends who read this story too and they remind me as often as possible, that I need to finish this story. There is not a second where I don't think of this story. When I sit in the train that drives me to my work, listening to music, I can see Eric and Sookie in front of me, and I know which path I have to follow. Music plays a great role in my life. I listen a lot of it at work, I play music and I need music to imagine and write stories. It's where I find all my inspiration and in this chapter I had three different titles. In the end, I thought that this title was the best, maybe you can tell me what you think? **

**Anyway, I'm still here, I won't forget you, because I am grateful to each one of you. I'd like to give a special thank you to my two friends Ancholia and Pititange. I also have to chance to have my favorite fanfiction's author among my readers, AlphaEN, and it's almost a challenge for me to write because I'd like to please her as much as her chapters enchant me!**

**So here it is. I hope you'll have a nice time!**

* * *

_Dance me to the end of love_

I first feel a weight on me. I open my eyes and realize I'm lying on a bed in a room which isn't mine. The bond soothes me and I know that the weight is Eric's arm on me. I smile. We are free now. The sunproof windows show me it's daytime. I move from my Vampire and stand up. He's lying naked on the bed. That's my Vampire alright.

I go to the bathroom and can't help myself but roll my eyes as I see the size of the room. Vampires do like bathrooms. I turn around and catch myself in the mirror. I gasp and come closer. My hair is longer, lighter and shinier. My skin is flawless, perfect, even the blue of my eyes is brighter.

It doesn't matter that the beautiful dress I was wearing, is now ripped and covered with blood. I'm turning into a fairy! I look down at my hands and think of what I did. I only remember part of it. I also remember clearly the feeling of the Energy finally awaking.

I take another look at myself. I really have changed a lot. I have nothing like the Sookie I was when Bill first entered Merlotte's. My gaze has become harder. I have been hurt, raped, betrayed and I can see it now on the shadow covering my face. I close my eyes, inhale deeply and call on the bond. It calms me. When I stare back at myself, I notice a weak golden aura around me. If someone had told me a few weeks ago, that I would fall completely in love with Eric Northman and that he would be the one making me the one I am right now, I wouldn't have believed it.

I turn my back from the mirror and yawn. The Energy has emptied me. I take a warm shower then I go back to the bedroom in a towel and take a look at Eric. He's still resting. The bed is in the middle of a round room surrounded by the windows and the daylight gives a special color to Eric's white skin. I feel the sudden need to be close to him.

When my body is next to him again, I drift into sleep.

_My feet brush fresh grass wet from the early morning. Flowers grow from my footsteps as I walk. The air is light and as I look around me, I see an infinite gold, blue and purple sky punctuated by millions of diamond stars. _

"_Where am I?" my voice echoes around me._

_I am alone but I feel something… someone close to me. _

"_Hello?" Silence answers my question and fills this strange place. I can only hear the soft sound of my feet on the grass._

_I keep walking and cross a river. The water is shining and smells delicious. I kneel down and look at my reflection. My eyes are shining and I see a man just above me._

_I jump and turn around, startled._

"_Who are you?" Strangely, I do not feel afraid. _

_The man in front of me is like a divine figure. He's wearing a long white blouse with golden patterns and white trousers. He's barefoot like me and smiles at me, but something in his eyes tells me that he's very powerful._

"_We finally meet." His voice is very soft. "You have become more powerful than I expected." His hand carefully touches the side of my face, his eyes filled with pride and sadness at the same time. "I'm proud of you but you will be in danger furthermore."_

_I am completely speechless. I should smirk or roll my eyes because I heard that sentence so many times, but there's something in this man that makes me completely still. He feels somehow familiar and foreign at the same time._

_The purple and blue colors from the sky start to turn into red and bright orange. A shadow passes across the man's eyes._

"_He's awaking sooner than I thought. His blood is strong in you. I can feel his power, it will be useful both for you and him. But you have to be careful."_

_He cups my face in his warm hands and suddenly looks somewhere in the sky. I take my chance to ask_

"_Who are you?"_

_His hands leave my chin and he looks back at me._

"_Be careful my Great Granddaughter."_

"_Your what?"_

_Suddenly the sky becomes dark and the stars are disappearing. My body becomes warmer and as I stare at my hands, I see the Light starting to shine. I feel something awaking deep inside of me; I am becoming thrilled, happy, there's something calling after me, I can feel it in my blood. The landscape fades slowly behind the darkness but my body lights brightly as lust spreads in my body. _

_Someone is calling after me and I need to reach him._

My eyes pop open and I feel hands touching every parts of my body and my mouth is caught by cold lips. I moan and let myself taken by this incredible feeling that my Vampire manages to produce in me. His left leg and arm cover my body, keeping it as close to him as possible.

I gasp as Eric gently bites my earlobe. I turn slightly towards him, needing to feel his skin against me. Somehow the towel has magically disappeared from me. My nails scrap his skin and I hear Eric hiss. I smile before my lips are sucked by his. I move my pelvis towards him and I whimper as I feel how hard he is. Possessiveness fills me. He's mine.

Eric completely covers my body with his and rubs me everywhere, his gracious plenty tempting me. I am panting with need of feeling him inside me.

"Gods you are magnificent Sookie." He whispers hoarsely in my ear. His big hands on my hips, moving up to my breasts, paying them great attention, then caressing with the tip of his fingers the skin along my arms, lifting them above my head. I stare at him, his eyes burn with desire, it completely consumes me. "You are my Valkyrie, my Goddess" He adds with a faint accent. His lips covers mine and he's looking at me straight in the eyes. I lift my legs around his hips, I want to touch his firm ass but my arms are still held by him. I feel the Energy inside me about to light like a fire. "You are mine". He says and finally enters me.

I moan his name and move my hips to meet his thrust. Each move is so slow, I can feel each inch of him inside me. I need more of him, all of him. I search the bond and he opens his side and I gasp for air. His need for me is as strong as mine.

Suddenly I am lifted from the bed and find myself on Eric's lap, my legs around his hips. We are both completely opened. Our gaze is locked, our panting a sensual chanting. His hand brushes my cheek and I lean into it. He lifts me a little higher on his hips and I feel him deeply.

I arch my back and his lips move to my nipple, our rhythm becoming faster. I am ready to free my Energy but before I need to feel it inside Eric. Unconsciously, I call my blood in his body and I hear him growl my name. The bond is somehow brighter thanks to my Energy.

Eric moves on and sits on his legs, still holding me on his lap, thrusting now in Vampire speed inside me. My orgasm is so close, I'm about to explode, but I hold on to the strong bond between Eric and I. I embrace my Light and it finally shines around us two. A bright ball of light is growing bigger between us. I try to focus on it as I understand that our love feeds it with each move, each moan and growl. I almost distinguish thin rays of light coming from both of us and turning around the ball until it envelopes us completely.

Eric moves so fast it almost takes my breath completely away. He stares at us moving with wonder and love. I can see in his eyes that my scent is empowering him and his emotions fill my own desire. I reach my peak and finally scream Eric's name when he sinks his fangs in my flesh. I can feel my blood entering his mouth warming his body with my life. The sensation is amazing, all his emotions are filling me so strongly.

Eric lays us back on the bed, me on top of him. His arms are around my back, holding me close to him. We are both enjoying our emotions through the bond. I turn my head and put my chin on his chest, watching him. His hand moves to my hair and plays with it through his fingers.

I smile and kiss his chest. It feels like none of the nightmare the night before has happened. His gaze leaves my hair and meets mine. I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he's thinking of the same thing and he becomes serious. Okay so we're having the talk.

"Your spark has awaken." He simply says.

"Yes." I have the picture of the man from my dream. I hesitate to tell him. I guess it was only a dream and I know he's waiting for something else.

We stare at each other. I get it, he wants me to speak. I take a deep breath.

"I was afraid to lose you and André was about to kill me. I felt your anger through the bond and … I don't know, I finally understood what Claudine had explained to me. So I followed my instinct and the spark became alive. I didn't know what I was doing, I just needed you and then I passed out."

He stays silent, caressing my cheek, his thumb following the line of my lower lips.

"You became uncontrollable." His voice is now soft. "You were walking towards me after you blew André into ashes." His lips curl into a smile. "You killed the Queen too." I feel a rush of pride coming from him. Well at least we don't have to worry about her using me like her doll anymore. "I could feel you call me through the bond and your Energy inside me." His hand cups my chin and I kiss his palm. "The Light came out of me too and when we finally connected you passed out."

"What will happen now? Am I in trouble for killing the Queen?"

Eric's hands move from my shoulders down my back. I can feel his lust rising again. The man is tireless.

"No Lover, you actually served the Magister quite well." His smile is luscious and I roll my eyes.

"So there won't be another Trial because I killed two Vampires?"

"Actually you killed several Vampires, Lover. You were quite impressive." He moves his leg so I lie between his. I can tell that his Plenty Gracious is getting impressive too.

"Okay so they're going to punish me for that?" I move my hand down to where it's asking full intention.

He growls. "Oh no Lover, it seems that the High Pythones has a thing for you."

Well she's not the only one. I move myself so I'm straddling him, my entry just above his Gracious Plenty.

"So, can we go back home?" I ask nicely. He smiles and puts his hands on my hips, caressing my skin. He moves me up so he can kiss me tenderly.

"Soon Lover, we have a wedding waiting for us tonight."

Oh I forgot that one.

"When?"

"We have a few hours before us." And suddenly he enters me. I gasp at the sensation.

We make love slowly, enjoying each other being alive. I still can't believe this gorgeous man chose me. His eyes are burning with love and it fills my own desire for him. I lie down so I can kiss him. I love his lips, the way he can take my breath away. He has lifted his first class ass from the bed and moves inside me deeper. I'm already close to scream.

He moves us so I'm lying under him and picks up the rhythm. He tells me things in his language and the bond translates his words until a strong orgasm hits me. He follows right behind me.

After a few minutes we finally leave the bed and take a good shower. I let my Viking rinsing my hair and I step outside, covering my body with a towel. I enter the room and stop abruptly as I see Pam standing there, talking on her cell phone. There's a black box on the bed. She turns around, noticing my presence and smiles mischievously. Eric comes soon behind me, wearing nothing more than a towel around his hips. I hold the towel tighter around me, I'm still not very comfortable showing my nudity to other people than Eric.

Pam hangs up and sits on a chair beside the window.

"So how are you my fairy friend? You were quite impressive yesterday."

"I'm fine Pam, thank you."

Eric takes the box from the bed and walks towards me.

"Lover, this is for you."

"What is it?"

"A dress for tonight." He says and I can tell he's excited. I look at the large black box.

"I already have a dress for tonight, Eric." There's a sudden change in his eyes. He's disappointed by my answer.

Pam stares at us amused by the situation.

"He bothered me a whole day with this dress Sookie. You should at least take a look."

"Pam, silence." If the bond tells me he's not happy by my reaction, his voice makes it more evident.

I look at him. I can do it, I almost lost him yesterday, I won't let a dress break us apart.

"Well, I guess I can try it."

The bond changes in a second into a violent joy. I take the box from his hands and go back in the bathroom leaving Pam teasing Eric.

I put the box on a chair and open it carefully. A silver paper hides the dress, and as I move it aside, a warm red appears. I take the dress and the sensation is amazing. It's so soft and delicate. I hold it in front of me and examine it. It's a long cocktail dress with ruffles along the neck. When I put it back in the box, I notice underwear and shoes in the same color as the dress.

I put the towel aside start my make up then dry my hair. I try to make a nice low bun with tresses and finally put on the dress and the shoes. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but the dress fits me just perfectly. I stand in front of the mirror and I can't believe that it's me. I turn on the side and admire the very low cut dress with the ruffles all the way down my lower back where a red flower concludes the line. I have to admit that my Vampire has very good taste.

I take a deep breath and finally open the door.

Pam is still sitting on the chair but she changed into a soft pink dress and Eric stands in the middle in a black tuxedo with a black shirt. His hair is pulled back that makes my heart beat faster. He is just so gorgeous. His eyes are locked on me and Pam stands up.

"Sookie, you are going to be much more trouble tonight." She says smiling.

The bond flows to me with pride, desire and lust. Oh my.

He walks to me holding something in his hands and before I can see what it is, he puts earrings on my ears. Then he turns me towards the large mirror and I see us together for the first time. I can't believe it's me. I can finally see the whole dress and not only the top. It hugs me tight to my hips and then flows aside lightly in the most delicate way. My make-up is very natural and the diamonds hanging on my ears shine like stars. My fingers touch the cold stones. I've never seen diamonds like those before.

I look at Eric in the mirror. He's staring at me with happiness and pride.

"Thank you Eric, it's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful, my Lover."

Finally Pam appears in the mirror.

"Are we going to spend the night staring at us in the mirror or finally move on?"

I roll my eyes and start walking to the door. Eric hands me a little purse and closes the door of our room.

We take the elevator, Eric standing beside me, his hand possessively on my hips.

We reach the lowest level of the hotel and when the door opens, a Were welcomes us. He makes sign to follow him and as we do, I start to feel nervous. It reminds me what happened yesterday, and even if Eric told me I wasn't in danger anymore, I can't help thinking that somehow the night will end in a bloodbath.

Eric takes my hand and tries to send confidence through the bond. It helps a little but I know that all the Vampires in the room, will recognize me.

A large and tall man is waiting in front of a very large door and the Were whispers to him. The man nods and talks to his hand. I feel like in a James Bond movie. The doors open and Quinn appears. His gaze is locked on me and I swear I can hear Eric growl. I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so nervous. I hear a snicker and lift my eyes. Pam actually rolls her eyes and starts walking towards the room. We follow her and I nod to Quinn as we approach him.

A band is playing music and the room is filled with Vampire's. I put my shields up as soon as I realize that humans are here. I guess it's the open bar for the Vampires. Eric pulls me closer to him as we walk. It seems that as soon as we entered, everything stopped. Everyone is staring at us, or should I say, at me. Finally a man comes towards us, smiling at Eric.

"Here you are! We were waiting for you to start."

He doesn't even bother to look at me, and I'm quite relieved. Eric nods at the man and leans down to me.

"I'll leave you with Pam. I'll be back soon, don't worry Lover, you're safe." He whispers to me and the bond emphasizes his words.

Pam smiles at me and I nod at Eric. He kisses me in the neck then follows the man.

"Don't worry Sookie. I can assure you that you'll enjoy what you're going to see."

I look at her and I'm about to answer her when I catch someone I really didn't want to see. Pam notices my change of mood and turns around.

"I didn't know the minions were invited too." She says with disgust.

"Sookie, you look beautiful."

"Back up Compton, she's not yours." Pam growls, showing her fangs.

"It's okay Pam, I can handle him myself. Bill, I made myself clear. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Bill stares at me with his disappointed gaze.

"Sookie, you have to believe me. I was ordered to-"

"I don't care Bill, you seduced me, you used me and now I am no longer yours. I'm Eric's, the Vampire _you_ tortured." I say pointing furiously at his chest, feeling the Energy ready to awake again.

"I had no choice Sookie, the Magister ordered me too."

"Pam was right, you really are a minion. You only follow orders. I really pity you."

Bill looks down and nods before walking to the Magister. Somehow I can't help feeling sad for him. I know he tortured Eric, but still, he was the first man I loved. Grandma would have told me that forgiving is stronger than hatred. Hopefully Pam leans down and whispers

"Sookie, you do look good in that dress."

I look up and smile. "Thank you Pam, you look quite nice too."

"I know."

Suddenly the band stops playing and all the Vampires stop talking. Quinn appears on another stage opposite the one where the band played.

I ask Pam what is going to happen and she explains in a very low voice the protocol.

A tall thin woman and a little round man who are going to be married walk on the stage holding hands. Pam explains that it took them two years to conclude the contract. I'm surprised when she tells me how complicated Vampire's weddings are. I stare at this strange couple and realize that love isn't a part of Vampire's undead life. I feel almost lucky to have my Viking showing me so openly his feelings.

Pam smiles brightly when a figure finally moves behind Quinn and stands in front of the couple.

I study the tall silhouette of the man wearing a black cloak with a large hood that hides his face. I stare intently the dark priest and just before he says his first words, the bond reaches me.

My hand flows to my mouth. Oh my God, the priest is Eric. The hood finally falls down and we can all see his face. My heart skips a beat. The seriousness of his features for the solemn ceremony makes him incredibly gorgeous. I am so lucky.

I cast a look at Pam and she winks at me. I guess I'm not the only one being proud.

Eric starts talking to the couple and lifts his hand holding a knife. I start to feel anxious, when I realize that there's surely going to be blood involved.

I wasn't a bit wrong. Eric takes the hand of the King and cut him, then does the same thing to the other Vampire. I guess the scent of the fresh blood has reached all the Vampires, because I can hear the fangs click around me.

The two bloody hands are joined together and Eric seals the union with the knife above their hands.

The two Vampires kiss and a wave of lust reaches all the Vampires. I feel awkward but then the bond hits me violently. That's my Vampire alright. I look up at the stage and I see Eric staring intently at me. God I can feel his lust from where I stand and I want him as much as he does.

The new wed Vampires turn towards the audience and everyone claps at them.

"You see Sookie, everything was fine."

"The night isn't over yet Pam." I tell her, ready to see another dress covered with blood.

"Indeed Lover, the night has just begun." Eric whispers in my ear and I shiver. He puts his arms around me and pulls me close to his chest. I can smell his special scent that I love so much.

The band starts to play again and the new wed couple starts to dance. Slowly other couples join them until the room becomes a big dance floor.

"Dance with me Lover." God I love when he calls me like that.

I nod and he turns me around gracefully. His cloak is gone and he's back in his elegant tuxedo.

I've always loved dancing. If I'm an awful singer, I can say that I know how to move my body. My dreams are becoming true as I follow Eric's step. He makes me waltz and I feel my own happiness with his. Pride and admiration fill the bond from his side. We waltz and it seems that there are only us dancing. My joy and love is rising inside me. I smile to him and I can see that special light in his eyes that I am the only one able to see.

We turn around, I feel like a Princess dancing with her Prince. I can't believe all this is real. I can't help thinking that it will soon end. But Eric reminds me that it's not. I feel his love through the bond and it feeds my Energy.

Suddenly I realize that my feet don't touch the floor anymore and that Eric makes us waltz in the air.

I lean into him and I hear him whisper "Du är antligen min".

* * *

**I hope my swedish readers will excuse me, I used Google translation... Well, I thought about writing in Norwegian, but Eric is Swedish, so I translated from Norwegian into Swedish... :)  
"Du är antlingen min" = 'You're finally mine'**

**I know Bill is still alive, but I can't help it. In the book he's kind of a sad Vampire and in the show he's just a jackass. I haven't made my decision about his faith yet... He'll maybe be useful somehow... He's Bill after all! Please don't throw tomatoes at me! I hate Bill but I just like playing with him and his pityfull gaze. **

**I haven't started the new chapter yet. I'm still sorting things out, but you won't be disappointed!**

**Thank you for reading this story, please click on the 'review' button and share with me all your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm finally posting an update and I'm soooo sorry for the delay! Real life has been quite something and even when I had written the chapter, I hadn't time to correct it. But here I am finally! AND I have an amazing beta KimiKim17, who did a wonderful job with this chapter! And she was also very patient. **

**So I guess I should stop talking and leave you with this chapter. But before I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and all the alerts I still receive from you. It's really amazing! Guys you're all so nice! Thank you!**

**See you at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

_**Caught in a life**_

I open the door and the familiar scent of my old home reaches me. I was away only two days but it feels like it's been longer. I'm so different from the person I was when I went to Las Vegas. I take a deep breath and enter. I put my clothes in the washing mashing and go upstairs. The phone rings, and as I answer I can hear the loud background noise of Merlotte's before my friend says hello.

"Hi Sam" I answer.

"I guess you're alright?"

I think of what happened the first night in Las Vegas and then finally say "Yes I'm alright."

"When did you get back?"

"I just got home." The flight landed a few hours before. Eric's day-man waited for the coffins and he clearly showed me that he didn't want me to follow him. Eric had asked me to meet him later in the evening at Fangtasia, so I just took a taxi back to Bon Temps.

"Can I ask you a favor, Cher?"

"Sure Sam."

"Arlene called in sick, she doesn't feel good. Some pregnancy thing I guess. Could you come and take the early shift?"

I glance at the clock beside my bed. I'll still have time to drive to Shreveport after my shift. "Okay Sam, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You're the best Sookie"

I smile and hang up.

I change into my Merlotte's uniform, grab my bag and run downstairs. Just as I open the door, I stop abruptly.

Claudine standing right in front of me, smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"Oh my God, you scared me!"

"Why Sookie, I just came to say hi."

"Well, I have to go to work now."

"Okay, then I'll come with you." She adds smiling and follows me to my little car.

We get inside and I start driving.

I look straight ahead but I can feel her gaze on me. I quickly take a look at her and I see her eyes staring deeply at me.

"You're becoming like us." She says with an enigmatic voice.

I shrug slightly and move my eyes towards the road.

"He's very proud of you."

"Who?" I ask, suddenly nervous about her answer.

"Niall."

The man from my dream and she smiles tenderly.

"Do you know him?"

She nods.

"He told me he's my great grandfather, but that can't be possible."

"No, he's right Sookie and that's the reason why I'm here to protect you."

"Who is he?" Hundreds of questions run in my mind but I know I don't have a lot of time as we are getting closer to Merlotte's.

"He's a powerful Fae and that also makes you special. You're going to need more protection from your loved ones but you'll also have to learn more about your power."

I realize that the only one who keeps me safe and loved is away from me and that's the first time since my revelation in Las Vegas that I understand how much he really means to me. I search through the bond but it's still silent. In a few hours, the comforting buzzing will be back.

We finally reach the bar and I pull in.

"Sookie, you embraced your Light, and you're already more powerful than we all thought you would be. That makes you both safe and a target. The Viking will protect you, but you have to know that your family is near. We have been watching closely."

She puts her hand on my cheek tenderly and then disappears.

I sit there few seconds then get out, walking directly to the staff entrance. I poke my head in Sam's office and see him writing a few things down then scratching his head. I smile, realizing that things are still the same even though my life has changed so much.

"Hi boss" I say entering his office.

He looks at me with surprise then wonder changing into worry. A lot of reactions from one gaze.

"Sookie? You look … different."

I shrug since I think the easiest thing to do is to ignore the obvious.

I sit on a chair in front of his desk and smile at him, wanting to catch up on what I missed while I was away.

"So what happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing much. What about you?" He asks, staring at me from the corner of his eyes. "Something has happened and don't say that you can't tell me."

I roll my eyes and finally tell him what happened. Of course I just say that the Queen has been killed without giving him the details about how or why. I'm not ready to tell him his waitress is a part Fae dating a Vampire.

"So the Queendom has no Queen?"

"Yes, that's right. Eric should meet the Magister in a couple of days." I still don't know what is going to happen, since I don't know much about Vampire's politics, but I guess it will be complicated, and usually 'complicated' means bloody. Then a thought hits me. Is Eric going to be King? My body gets colder at the thought of it and all the implications. It's entirely possible and I don't know Eric well enough to foresee his plans. He has always been high handed with me and I guess that it's his usual way with business too. Not surprising when you know how old he is. Eric is a master when it's about survival and Vampire politics often mean survival. What would happen if he becomes King? What will this mean for us, for me?

"Sookie?"

"Yes?" I look at Sam, back from my thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm a bit tired after the weekend. I guess I should get to work."

"We'll catch up later."

I put my purse in my closet and walk directly to the kitchen. Lafayette is talking to a cute guy and I can tell by the way they're looking at each other, they're not just friends.

"Hi there."

"Hi Blondie, look at you!" he says as he walks around me taking in the "new me". "You're glowing like the fucking Tinkerbell."

"No I'm not. You, on the other hand, seem to have good company."

"Hi, I'm Jesus."

"Hi, Sookie, nice to meet you."

An awkward silence fills the kitchen. Jesus and Lafayette are exchanging glances so I decide to leave them alone.

I grab my tray and head for the dining room. I put up my shields and smile at each one of my customers, noting their orders, giving them back to Lafayette, filling the glasses with iced-tea, water, coffee, beer, pretending to be just like everyone of them. As I move around my section, I slowly realize that I'm not the same person I used to be. It has always been comforting, thinking that I was a normal girl, even though I've played the part of 'crazy Sookie' for so long. When I met Bill, I knew my life would finally change. I fell in love with him, and I finally meant something to someone. He looked at me like I the most important person in the world. Then I met Eric and became more involved in the Vampire's world. I denied it, but somehow, I liked being important. I was no longer "Crazy Sookie", but the telepath that could help people and Vampires. Then I discovered that Bill lied to me and I refused to believe that I was more than just a human. Claudine showed up and I suddenly had a new family. She helped me accept who I truly was and now that I have, I walk among people I know from my early years and it seems that I'm seeing them for the first time.

I put my tray down and look around. Working here has always made me think that I was like one of them, but I know now that I'm not. I've embraced my true nature and let the Energy inside me completely open. I don't really know what to expect, but I'm sure that my life won't be the same. I've killed the Queen and I guess there's going to be a lot of things changing in Louisiana. I realized a few hours ago that Eric might become a King. I'm not even sure it's doable but it's possible. How is it even decided? Do Vampires have election like the Humans? Or do the candidates fight to death?

"Sookie?"

I blink my eyes and look behind me. Sam must have noticed I was spacing out and is looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?"

I smile and nod before heading towards a table. I don't want to talk right now. I take the empty plates, smile at two old women and walk towards the kitchen. I put the plates down and take the one waiting to be served.

I can feel Sam's eyes on me as I walk around. I try to focus on my movements, it becomes a dance and I know each step perfectly. The smile, the friendly voice, writing the orders down; I have done this so long that I don't even need to think.

The crowd is thinning out so I start to clear the empty tables absent-mindedly. Slowly I regain my train of thought. What does all this really mean to me? I need the money to pay my rent, and I like working here. I play the ordinary girl, but over the last few days I've come to realize I'm not. I'm finally understanding that I am becoming someone else. I don't know if I'm prepared to completely embrace that new person and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but I feel like I will have to make a decision… very soon.

I finished up my chores just as the door opens and the new waitress Holly walks towards me smiling. She's here to take over for the evening shift.

"Hi, I'm Holly, I guess you're Sookie?"

I nod as I try to listen to her thoughts. She's a Wiccan, a witch. She thinks that I have the face of a trouble magnet for men. Trouble magnet, indeed. For men? Not entirely. She stares at me and I catch pictures of creatures. She realizes that I have a strong energy around me, a powerful aura as she says. She wonders if I'm the telepath and that's my clue to move away.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Holly. I have to go. I have a mountain of laundry waiting for me."

I wave goodbye to Sam before walking back to my car. I have a few hours before sundown even if it's still early. November is on full display with a grey sky and heavy clouds, but even if the sun and its warmth are already only memories, I can enjoy my Vampire earlier in the day and later in the morning.

I drive back home, wondering if I'll have some unexpected visit from another creature preventing me from danger or worse, trying to kill me. I look up at the sky and make a silent prayer, I just wish for a calm evening so I can do all the ordinary things a girl from my age is supposed to do after a day at work. I know that the part where I'll meet my Vampire boyfriend isn't part of the "ordinary day of an ordinary girl", but it's the thing that I truly enjoy and even look forward to.

I know I can't have the life I had before but sometimes I miss having Gran waiting for me after work, or just being with her. I know I can't look back, Gran wouldn't have wanted me living in the past. She would have told me I own my own destiny and that I have to make my own decisions. In Las Vegas, I made a huge decision by embracing my other nature and even if I don't know what to expect yet, there are still few things I can enjoy. Eric is alive, I'm free from the Queen and I have people who care for me.

I stop the car in front of the house and I'm happy to see that no one is here to bother me. I run inside and just as I close the door, I feel the tension from the last days knot up in my shoulders. I have many things to do, but I don't feel like doing them now. I just wish for a good nap. I put my purse on the kitchen table, make a peanut butter sandwich, fill a glass with milk and walk to the living room. I turn on the TV and eat, watching the latest news. There's nothing about what happened in Vegas, I guess the Vampire's Authority took great pains to hide the fact a young telepath became uncontrollable and burned all the creatures who tried to kill her or her Vampire boyfriend. Maybe I should send a 'thank you' note? Well maybe I should wait until everything is under control again. The Vampires still need someone to replace the Queen, so I might have to transform myself into the "human torch" again. I snort picturing myself like one of the superheroes wearing an awful pink dress with wings. I drink the cold milk and lie down staring at the pictures on the screen. I don't even listen to the voice in the background, I close my eyes and drift away.

_The sun shines through my windows, the warmth envelopes me and I smile, slowly stretching on the couch. The light is bright and I can see the dust slowly dancing in the air. I slowly stand up and realize that someone is at the door. I walk towards the silhouette and see that it's a man, a tall one with broad shoulders._ _I open the door but can't see who it is because of the bright sunlight shining from behind. My heart beats faster as the name 'Eric' echoes in my mind but, I finally see who my visitor is._

"_My great granddaughter" Niall says in a tender voice._

_I don't know how to answer. I'm still trying to figure what he's doing here, in my home, in my dream. _

_He smiles and held his hand. "Follow me."_

_He moves aside and I gasp; a wonderful garden has replaced the gravel and my yard. There is bright green grass with flowers and butterflies. I recognize the little river from my last dream. I take a step and see my house has somehow been put in this strange world. I feel exactly like Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz. _

_Niall waits for me at the bottom of the stairs and when I reach him, I take his hand._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in a safe place. It's your dream that I replaced with some of my magic."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I needed to talk to you." He lifts my hand in his while the other one brushes tenderly my long hair. "Your spark has finally turned into Energy. You have embraced who you are, I'm proud of you."_

_I feel a kind of happiness that reminds me of how I felt when Gran was proud of me. I smile at him but can't look at his eyes. He conveys so much power._

"_I know you have questions but I can't answer all of them." he says as we start walking._

_A sweet smell of honey envelopes us and the butterflies flutter slowly around us. I finally dare to look up at him. A golden aura surrounds him and I wonder if it's the same as mine. He catches my gaze and smiles._

"_You've been very brave against the Vampires but you still need to learn how to control the Energy. Claudine will help you in time."_

_I nod then stop. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."_

_He turns around and looks down at me, a strange light in his eyes._

"_You'll have the answers in time."_

"_I don't know what it means! Everyone talks to me in riddles. I just want clear answers, I need them to make my choices."_

_He smiles. "You remind me of my son."_

"_You see, that's what I mean. I don't even know how I can be your Great Granddaughter!"_

"_Humans are so impatient."_

"_Because our time on Earth is short." _

_He nods solemnly in agreement and then explains how his son fell in love with my Grandmother. I listen to him in silence while my mind screams that Gran couldn't have lied to me. The tone of his voice shows that he's telling me the truth. I just have to accept it._

_When I thought I had lost all my family, I discover that I have another one. It feels so strange. I'm happy and anxious at the same time. I have a Great Grandfather and I wish I could spend time with him, but I know it's impossible. _

_Somehow we made it back to the house and we sit on the steps. A beautiful butterfly flies above my feet._

_Niall puts a hand on my knee and I look up at him._

"_Sookie, many lives depend on your actions." _

_I stare at him blankly. Is he trying to make me feel more guilty than I already feel most of the time? _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your decisions will change the course of the future. I've seen part of it, but there is more you can do to change it further." He sounded so sad, I was unsure what it was he wanted from me. _

"_I just don't know what to do."_

"_Trust your feelings."_

"_But I don't know what I feel."_

_He smiles. "You do, you just have to trust your instincts."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Yes." _

_I follow him and walk inside. We stand facing each other, the door frame between us._

"_What should I call you? Great Grandfather?"_

_He laughs before answering "Niall is fine."_

"_Okay then, Niall, I'm happy to know you." My heart aches a bit, as I realize that I'm not completely alone. I have a Great Grandfather._

"_I'm happy too, Sookie."_

_A bright light dazzles me. I can't see him anymore and as I try to open my eyes, I'm all alone._

I look around, I'm alone and the sound from the TV fills the house. I stand up and go to the window. The sky is completely dark and the wind is blowing the dead leaves across the yard.

I turn around and exhale. I just wish Niall had come to me in the real world. I feel like it was only a dream and that nothing is real.

I look at the clock and it shows past eleven. I can't believe I slept so long. Eric must be waiting for me. I go to my room and grab some clothes before heading the bathroom. I take a quick shower and change. I chose black trousers and a red sweater. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and walk down to the door. I put on my shoes, take my coat, my purse and hurry out.

The wind is so cold, I miss the warmth from my dream. But as I drive to Fangtasia, I forget the coldness and get more excited at the thought of seeing Eric again. I don't know if I should tell him about Niall. How will he react? Niall said nothing about telling Eric, neither did Claudine, so I guess I could tell him about my two dreams. It's just that I don't know what to expect from him. I'll decide when I get there.

I finally arrive. It's a busy night tonight and I have to drive to the staff parking area to find a place for my car.

I walk towards the entrance and Pam is standing there in her black leather dress intimidating the tourists. She smiles as she spots me and flashes her fangs.

"Hi Pam."

"He's waiting for you." She turns toward a Vampire who takes her place. "Follow me," she says as she places her hand on the small of my back. I want to roll my eyes at her, but people are staring at us. I've put my shields up; I don't want to know what the fangbangers and the tourists are thinking of me.

"You should have chosen a dress for tonight Sookie. Eric will be disappointed."

"It's too cold outside Pam. I wear my dresses in the summer."

"Too bad."

Now that we are at the back of the bar in the 'staff only' section, I openly roll my eyes at her.

"My clothes are just fine."

Pam stops and stands in from of me with a package in her hand.

"Here, it's for you."

I look up at her.

"What is it?" I didn't even notice that she had a package when I came in.

"Something for Eric."

"Okay…" I take the package. "Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

"Because he asked me to give it to you."

What is she talking about?

"And I should give it back to him?"

"Yes. It's important that you give him in person."

Before I have time to ask her what it is, she opens the door to his office and pulls me inside.

Eric stands up, excitement in his eyes. I'm smiling at him but then I notice the Magister in one of the chairs beside the desk.

Pam closes the door behind me. I suddenly feel trapped but when I reach for the bond, I only feel confidence, excitement and happiness. I calm down and nod towards the Magister.

"Magister, good evening."

He nods at me. "Miss Stackhouse. The High Pythoness asked me to greet you. It's very unusual from her, you should be honored," he adds with disgust.

"I can assure you that Sookie is more than honored." Eric tells him.

I stand beside the door, not knowing what to do.

The Magister notices that I'm holding something and I see Eric waiting for me expectantly.

That's when I remember what Pam told me.

"Eric, I have something for you."

He looks at me with a serious gaze.

"What is it Sookie?"

I'm about to laugh at him since he's the one who asked Pam to ask me to give it to him, but since the Magister is staring at us, I hold it out to him.

"It's for you." I say in a nervous voice.

Eric takes the package and bows his head. What game is he playing?

"Thank you Sookie."

Yeah yeah yeah. Just open it, I want to say.

I stand beside him and watch him sit in his chair and open the black package like a kid on a Christmas morning, literally.

Finally he smiles showing his perfect teeth and lifts an old knife. The Magister moves from the chair when he sees the object Eric is holding proudly, and then stares at me with suspicion.

The Magister stands up, a tense expression on his face.

"Eric Northman, I see that your bonded gave you the knife. I'll inform the High Pythoness of the Pledging."

The what?

I stare at them, realizing that I didn't give him just a knife, it means something more, and I'm feeling that I won't like it.

"Miss Stackhouse" He bows to me. "I believe you made the right choice by becoming Northman's pledged."

I don't know how to answer and I feel dumb. I have the strange feeling that I just did something very important and by the way the Magister bowed, I think I'm engaged to Eric. I look at him and I can't tell what he feels. His face is blank and I wonder what he's thinking now. I know it's ironic coming from a Telepath.

Oh my God, what did I do? My heart is sinking and I'm feeling really nervous. I should have asked Pam before entering the office, I should have known they were planning something. I'm so stupid.

The Magister walks towards the door and Eric puts the knife down before following him, his hand lightly brushing my arm as he passes.

I take the knife from the desk and I recognize it instantly. It's the one Eric used during the Vampire's ceremony.

I collapse on the leather couch, holding the knife. I'm staring at it so hard that in the end I don't even see the blade in my hands. The sound coming from the bar is a loud noise beating in my ears following the rhythm of my heart.

I've lost track of time and when I finally blink, I notice Eric's feet in front of me. I look up at him and I see his sudden concern.

I stand up and the ancient blade falls heavily on the couch.

My feelings are in turmoil; anger, incomprehension, fear, uncertainty and doubt, so much in such a short time. I don't know if I should slap his face, scream at him or just leave and drive back home. I am completely lost.

"Sookie" His voice is soft as he feels all my emotions through the bond. I don't even bother to try hiding them, he has to know there are consequences for his decision.

"What have I done?" My voice is broken but cold.

"We are pledged." He simply informs me.

"As in… engaged?"

He nods.

"Oh my God" A chill passes through me and I start trembling. Pictures of the evening with Bill where I was so confused when he proposed, the ring that I couldn't wear without feeling guilty, come to my mind. I became Eric's only a few weeks ago and now I'm engaged to him? I realized how much I truly loved him in Vegas, but am I ready for this?

"I did this to protect you Sookie." He makes a step toward me but I move on the side.

I need space right now. I'm not feeling well. My head is getting fuzzy with anger and confusion. I don't how I lost control of my life. I've learned I am Fae, my real great grandfather is a Fairy prince, and now I'm engaged to a Vampire who might become King. I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Sookie calm down." I hear concern in his voice and as I look down at my hands they're starting to glow red. That's not good. I look up at him for the first time since I gave him the knife. I feel tears in my eyes. I nod but I can't control my emotions. My heart beats so fast.

Without realizing it, I'm held in his strong arms. As soon as I feel his body against mine and his arms around me, my body calms down and the light slowly disappears.

"We should leave."

I nod in his chest and I feel him move us outside his office. I realize we're outside only when the cool night air brushes my cheek.

He sits me down in a car, I guess it's his. My head falls back and I stare at the void through the window. I feel the rumble of the engine before it finally moves away.

I try to grasp what has happened to. I'm engaged to Eric. He tricked me but I don't know why. He may have a good reason but I hate feeling someone has decided my destiny for me. It's not the first time and I thought it wouldn't happen again. I've been such a fool. Eric is so high-handed - I've known that since the first time I met him. He always knows before everyone what he'll do and what the consequences will be. I'm just a pawn in his chess game.

**I'm sorry to let you there. I wanted to write more but I still need to know how Sookie will react. She's a bit different from the one in the TV-show and I try to write her as the Sookie in the books. But let me know what you think, it will help to write the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone,  
This is the very last chapter of this story. I wanted to write more chapters but I don't manage to keep writing and do all the other stuff I have to do. So I prefer to give you a real end to this story, well the short version but it was the least I could do for you all who have added my story in your alerts. I want to thank each of you for following me even if I have been awful with the updates. It was really nice to get alerts, reviews or messages from you. So, I hope you'll like this last chapter and that you won't be too disappointed by it.**

**Here's a little catch up:  
The story started after the one-shot 'An unexpected Casting', Sookie went to Eric for help after Bill got kidnapped. On her journey to Jackson, she met Alcide and finally yielded to Eric. The night they made love, a strong Energy exploded inside her. After saving Bill, Sookie decided to stop her relationship with both Bill and Eric, but her feelings for Eric were too strong. But just after she realized that, Eric was summoned to meet the Magister. Sookie went to the Queen and made a deal with her to save Eric's life. Of course, Sookie managed to save him but it meant that she belonged to the Queen. While she waited for Eric to show up, Sookie met her cousin Claudine who taught her how to control her powers. Both Eric and Sookie were ordered to follow the Queen to Vegas and meet the High Pythones. Sookie was there as a witness and during the Trial, Sookie's power went wild when she saw that Eric could be in danger, and she killed the Queen. In the previous chapter, Sookie met Eric in his office, where she was to give the knife in front of the Magister. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: This Night**

_Previously:_

_He sits me down in a car, I guess it's his. My head falls back and I stare at the void through the window. I feel the rumble of the engine before it finally moves away._

_I try to grasp what has happened to. I'm engaged to Eric. He tricked me but I don't know why. He may have a good reason but I hate feeling someone has decided my destiny for me. It's not the first time and I thought it wouldn't happen again. I've been such a fool. Eric is so high-handed - I've known that since the first time I met him. He always knows before everyone what he'll do and what the consequences will be. I'm just a pawn in his chess game. _

I feel his hand on my thigh and I slowly drift into sleep, feeling a tear along my cheek.

_The wind wraps me like a soft and warm sheet. The birds are singing and as I open my eyes the sun blinds me. When the bright light fades away, I finally see my surroundings. I'm not at Eric's place, nor mine. I don't know where I am. I sit and realize that I'm no longer wearing the clothes I had when I left Fangtasia with Eric. I'm wearing a long white dress decorated with silver and gold linens. I look around; I'm alone, on a large terrace. In front of me there are a few steps leading to a wild garden and at its end I notice a lake which shines like if it's covered with diamonds. _

_I finally stand up and walk barefoot on the wooden floor. There's a closed French window and I carefully look inside. I can't see the inside because of the bright reflect of the grass and the lake. And only then I see myself in the reflection. I don't recognize myself right away. I look different. My hair is much longer than it was; its curls fall on each side of my body down to my waist. My skin seems more tanned and my eyes brighter. I look down at my hands, and I notice a beautiful ring of white gold with a diamond cut like a star. _

_My heart clenches. What is happening? Am I dreaming?_

_I look behind and catch a last glance at the garden before I try to open the French windows. It opens easily and as I enter, I see that the room is larger than it seemed. There's a bed, a white couch at its end and on my left there's a dressing table. It the exact replica of the bedroom I wished when I was a little girl. This room is the one of a Princess. _

_I approach the dressing table to take a better look of my appearance. I don't look older, actually I look better than I was yesterday – I'm not sure of my timeline here – but I do look more mature. It's like I've been through a lot of hard things, like… _

_I gasp. I have the same mature gaze than Eric. Yes, it's exactly the same hardness yet knowledge I notice in Eric's one hundred-years-old-eyes. But how can this be possible?_

_I sit down on the little white chair and stare at myself. It's such a strange feeling. I know it's me, but the Sookie staring back at me is not the same one that I feel inside me. _

_I look at the dressing table. There are pictures. My hand slowly reaches one and I see my hand shivering as I recognize the old man. My heart clenches. It's Jason. He's smiling back at me, sitting beside an old woman and children teasing each other at his feet. Behind him there's a man who looks like Jason and a young woman kissing his cheek. _

_Oh my God. I look back at my reflection. I haven't aged but Jason has. I put the frame back where it was and take another one. My heart is now beating hard in my chest. My throat is starting to clench and I feel tears at the corner of my eyes. It's Sam. He's a bit older than the one I've left yesterday. He laughs but there's some kind of sadness in his eyes. He's in Merlotte's crossing his arms proudly. _

_How many years have passed? How can this be possible?_

_A chill runs down my arms and back. A cold breeze enters the room and lifts my soft dress. I look outside and it's getting darker. I stand up and close the window. The colors of the sky are moving from blue to yellow, gold, red and purple, and slowly the whole sky become black. Stars shine brightly and reflect on the lake. _

_Another chill runs inside me, but this time it's not cold. It's strong, warm; it envelopes my whole body, with each beat of my heart, sending this powerful energy through my veins. I have to hold myself to the window and I realize that my hands start to glow. This gold light that I've become familiar with. _

_I suddenly turn around. My heart almost stops beating. He stands in the door frame, more beautiful and more powerful than ever. He's like a warrior, a King. He stands tall and proud in a dark silver dress that reminds me of the one Niall wore. His hair is also longer, his eyes brighter, sharper, noticing the light from my hands. _

_He makes a stop towards me._

"_Lover"_

_His warm voice calms me down and I instantly feel safe. In a blink, I'm wrapped in his arms, his nose in my hair, inhaling my scent._

_He gently grabs my chin with a finger and lifts my face so I look in his blue eyes._

"_Are you feeling alright? You seem lost." _

_I feel like I'm glamoured by his voice, but I know it's just the effect he always has on me. _

"_Did you have another vision?"_

_A vision? Do I have visions? _

_I shake my head. _

"_I felt your sadness."_

_Finally I manage to say something._

"_I looked at the pictures."_

_He seems surprised but his eyes become gentler._

"_I know you miss them but it was such a long time ago."_

_It feels like he's talking about something that happened hundred of years ago. _

_I just nod. I don't know what to say. I feel like in a dream, but it's such a realistic one. And still, it's different from the dreams I've had with Niall._

_Eric surprises me with a kiss. I realize how I've missed him, and that knowing he's still there with me, reassures me. I respond to his kiss with the need to confirm that my love for him is real. I hear him growl and his hold tightens around me. He breaks the kiss and moves his lips to my ears._

"_You still manage to surprise me, Lover."_

_He moves his face to look at me. I feel uneasy but the tenderness in his eyes reassures me._

"_You've been through so many fights. You've been armed, you've lost your friends, family members and still, you're here with me."_

_He takes my hand and stares at the ring on my finger then back at me. He says nothing. The deepness of his gaze makes me shy and my heart beats loudly in my ears. This man has such an effect on me. I have to control my energy because I feel it regaining its strength again. It seems that our bond is much more powerful and it's becoming hard for me to channel it. _

"_I remember the night you decided to be mine." His words surprise me. Does he know I'm not his present Sookie? "I had deceived you by my decisions, decisions that were going to save us and you gave me a chance to show you that my love for you was strong enough to live through centuries. I was and I'm still so proud to be yours Sookie." _

_It's the first time I hear him say my name and I shiver. I feel his thumb caress the star on my finger. I look at our joined hands and his other hand slowly brushes my cheek, pushing away a tear I hadn't felt falling._

_This time I'm the one reaching for his lips and kiss him. I may have lost my family, I may have been armed, but I know that I'm still alive and that whatever happened or might happen, I'll always be safe with him._

_Our kiss deepens and I reach for air. His lips move to my jaw and find that special spot that drives me crazy. I gasp and I hear chuckle. _

"_Some things haven't changed." He murmurs in my hair before taking my lips and kiss me passionately. He takes me in his arms and gently lie me down on the bed. He takes off his suit and I notice strange scars. I don't have time to wonder how he can have scars since he stands now naked. He's only wearing a necklace with a star matching mine, though his has no diamonds. He takes gently my dress off of me and runs his hands along my legs leaving chills on their way up to my chest. I also notice that I have scars. I don't know where they come from and I'm not sure I want to know the answer. His hands and lips are doing a great work to make me forget all clear thoughts. _

_We make love taking our time to enjoy each other. The bond is too strong for me to hold on and I feel my Energy calling his blood. I'm completely lost by his touch on and inside me and when I open my eyes, I see light coming from me surrounding us brightly. _

_Eric changes our position and it's only then that I realize that his skin is shining exactly like mine. I try to concentrate but the Energy in the room coming from our Bond is too intense. I'm reaching my orgasm with each deep thrust of his hips, and kiss from his lips, his fangs scratching the skin of my shoulders. I finally let go and I hear his growl just as a violent flash of light pierce the room._

I scream Eric's name and realize that I'm alone. I open my eyes and look around feeling nauseous and lost. I try to stand up but my legs are shaking. I sit back and take a deep breath. Only when I feel better, I stand up again. I'm in another bedroom that I don't know. I'm getting tired of wakening in places I've never been before. Is this another vision?

I look down at myself and see that I'm wearing the same clothes I had when I left Fangtasia with Eric. So it may not be a vision after all. I walk to the door and open it. I find myself in a dark corridor. I watch on my left and there's a door at the end of it. I turn to my left and find a stair. I walk down and arrive in the middle of a large living-room. This place has nothing to do with the previous house I met Eric. This one looks more like him. There are large windows in front of me showing nothing but trees. The sun is starting to hide itself behind them, so it should be soon sundown. On the opposite side, the walls are made of dark stones. The rest of the decoration is made of black wood, just like the stairs in the middle.

I walk to the brown leather sofa and sit down. There's a little table of glass and on it, I notice the knife I gave to Eric. This knife is actually the symbol of a new path in my life. I'm pledged to Eric. I'm still hoping for an explanation from Eric. I don't exactly know what all this really means. Am I his wife? Does it mean that I will have to become a Vampire?

I take the knife in my hands and look at the curves in the wood. As my fingers follow the lines in the wood, I remember the ring I saw on my finger and Eric's necklace. I'm still mad at him for making decision against my will but somehow, if my vision is true, he made the right decision.

I exhale loudly and put the knife back on the table. So many things are happening to me in such a short time. I'm becoming a Fae, I haven't told Eric that I've met my great grandfather in dreams, I'm a Vampire's wife and now I start having vision of my future.

I rub the sides of my head. I think I need a shower.

I stand up and look around. I notice a kitchen but nothing else beside the front door. I walk upstairs and open the first door. It's a library; I should take a look in there later. The second door shows an office with ancient weapons on the walls. The third door is the bedroom where Eric left me. The last door is finally the bathroom. A very large one. I smile as I notice the tube. At least, I can enjoy a good warm bath. I start the water and undress. I let myself go in the incredible feeling of being surrounded by the comforting warmness. I drift away and it's the familiar buzz that awakes me. I open my eyes and try to locate him in the house. He's not in the same level than me, but I feel him approach… very quickly. It takes only two seconds and the door opens to reveal my Eric.

It's almost strange to see him right after my vision. He's no longer wearing the elegant suit, but only a pair of black flannel pants. I don't really have time to study his features as I notice the lust and hunger in his eyes.

I smile to myself.

"We need to talk". I say as I stand up.

He growls and makes a step towards me.

"No, we talk first." then maybe we'll have some fun, I think to myself.

I grab a towel and dry myself. He takes a white robe and put it in on me. He inhales the skin behind my ear and I shiver. Take a grip Sookie, you can do it.

I move to the corridor and walk downstairs. Eric is right behind me and follows me to the couch.

"Where are we?" I ask first as I sit down.

"One of my properties." He answers, sitting beside me.

I nod and look at the knife in front of me.

"So, am I your wife?"

I notice a smile as I watch him.

"To my world, yes you are." Well, what a great wedding party I had. I feel a little pang of anger as I remember how I was tricked into this situation. "You're still angry at me."

He doesn't answer, just states the obvious.

"Yes I am. I feel like everyone is making decision about my life without asking me first."

"I had to take the opportunity to protect you Sookie." I smile as I hear his words. It reminds me what he told me in the vision.

"You already told me this." I study him but his face shows nothing. "I had a vision on our way here last night. I saw our future." I look back at the knife. "It seemed that we've been through many fights, we both had scars on our skins. My family and friends were all gone but still I was there with you. You told me that you made me give you the knife for saving us and I believed you." I look back at him. "I believe you and I'm ready to be yours."

I don't have time to wink that his lips crash on mine. He devours me with passion and for a second I completely forget what I was telling him. Only when I gasp for air I manage to stop him.

"Eric, please." He nips my neck and my hips instantly meet his. "Eric, please stop." I push him and he growls at me.

"I have been waiting for you to tell me that for so long, Lover." I see the deepness of his revelation in his gaze and it warms me up.

I smile at him and try to sit back. "It's just that my body is changing and I know we have to face many enemies again." I make a pause thinking of my words. "I don't know how to do all this."

"Sookie, you won't face them alone. We are together and if you're vision is true, then I'm even more confident about our ability to face everything." It's the Viking talking now and I find it very sexy.

"I believe in us too, Eric. I really do. It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready yet." He takes my face in his hands and his beautiful blue eyes pierce mine. "I hadn't just a vision Eric. I had dreams too. I dreamt of a Fae. His name is Niall." His eyes darken. "Do you know him?" He nods. "He told me I'm his great grand-daughter. I think he tries to show things about me, my powers. And the last time I saw him, he warned me of a great danger."

"Sookie, he came to prevent you because you're his blood. Niall is a Prince in his realm. It means that you're part of his bloodline and he has to protect you as well. He's very powerful and has many enemies that might try to use you to reach him." There's anger in his eyes now. "But no one will touch you as long as I'm with you." I feel his confidence through the Bond, his need to protect what's his.

I slowly reach his cheek. "I know Eric. I know that I'm safe with you. I was afraid to accept these strong feelings, but I feel it so deeply inside me. It's in my blood, it radiates through my Light." I kiss him tenderly at first but the need to reassure our love takes over.

He leans over me and his hands push the soft fabric of the dress. I let him explore my body and return the favor with the same need. Suddenly he stops kissing me and looks down at me.

"You told that I had scars on my skin." I nod trying to recover from our kiss. One of his eyebrows lifts. "Did I have sex with you?" Leave it to Eric to remark the unexpecting detail. I want to roll my eyes but the blush on my face betrays me. He smiles and whispers in my ears. "Well at least I know we both enjoyed it." Before nipping my special spot.

I laugh and gasp at the same time before grabbing his magnificent ass. He growls and throws the dress from under me, leaving me completely naked on his couch. His dark pants follow quickly and I feel the tip of his gorgeous plenty poking at me. I take him in my hand while he worships my breasts. His mouth moves south and I moan loudly as I feel his fangs scratch my inner thigh. His fingers work their magic entering me and moving knowingly. I moan his name, my hips lifting from the couch and he kisses me passionately.

My arms press him close to me. I need to feel his skin against mine. I move my legs around his hips and when I finally feel him entering me, I finally reach for the bond. It's weaker than in the vision and I already know what I have to do. I push him and he falls from the couch taking me with him. I'm straddling him and thrust as fast as I can. I close my eyes and concentrate on my love for him.

Eric growls my name with a faint accent and when I open my eyes I see myself shining. I smile down at him and kiss him, showing him the passion that I feel in the instant. He picks up the rhythm and the orgasm is growing. He sits up, one hand around my waist, the other on my cheek, kissing me ardently. I pull away from his lips and stare at him. His eyes are burning with lust, desire, hunger, passion, love and reflect the light from my body. I ride him in his arms and concentrate on my hand so a little ball of light appears in my palm. I'm close to cum.

"Bite me Eric." I manage to beg taking the knife on the table.

He growls and kisses me. His lips move along my jaw to my neck. He kisses me there, licks the skin and when I finally reach my orgasm, his fangs pierce my skin. I cut him with the knife and drink his blood. The Bond is growing stronger with each bites and the ball of Light in my hand is warming my palm.

Just as I pull away, I press my palm against his chest, where his heart used to beat. I see the Light enter and finally spread in his body. His head jerks back and I feel the intensity of his orgasm shared through the Bond. Now he's shining just like he was in my vision and strangely, his features seem to change a little, becoming sharper making him even more beautiful than he already is.

"Lover" His voice is all astonishment. "I feel your life inside me." And he kisses me fervently.

We lie a few minutes in silence, until I move my head and look down at him. He seems lost in his thoughts but then stares back at me.

"I'm cold" I murmur.

He kisses my nose then stands up taking me in his strong arms. He reaches for the white robe and put around me before walking towards a wall. He presses his thumb against the wall then a sudden noise breaks the silence and a part of the floor opens. I hardly notice a staircase and we descend in the darkness. I try to see something but the place is completely lightproof. Hopefully, he presses a button and a warm light spreads in the room.

Eric finally puts me on the bed. I shiver as I feel a warm and soft rug under my body.

"Wait here" he says and disappears somewhere.

I look around and notice the secret resting place of my husband. I smile just as I think for the first time at this word. Eric Northman is my husband. My sexy, dangerous, Viking husband. Well, I may not have the beautiful dress and ceremony, but I found myself quite the perfect match.

I move under the warm covers and let the robe on the floor. I see Eric coming back, completely naked and looking quite proud of himself.

"What's that wicked light in your eyes Mister Northman?" He smiles as he approaches me and lie beside me.

"Oh I'm just enjoying the view." He leans down and kisses me softly. "I have something for you, Lover."

I can't help getting nervous as I notice the serious look on his face. I just nod and wait for him.

He takes my hand and kisses it before slipping a ring on it. I look at it and I gasp. It's the ring I was wearing in my vision and then the words he pronounced in the vision suddenly make sense. _I remember the night you decided to be mine_ He wasn't only talking of the knife. He was talking of this special moment I was caught right now.

I stare up at him and he might see the question in my eyes.

"I've been keeping it in many years. It seems that I was waiting for you without realizing it."

I smile and feel tears on my cheeks.

"It's so beautiful Eric."

"Do you still want to be mine?"

"I've always been yours Eric." I answer kissing him.

He moves on top of me and while he's proceeding to make this night unforgettable, I smile thinking that now I'm ready to face every danger or enemy that will come across our path.

THE END

* * *

**Well this is it. I'm sad to think that it's over... I hope you liked it, it will be nice to read your last reviews :)  
I thank you all for following me. It could be possible that I write some one-shots, but I won't write long stories.**

Thank you so much!

**Anaman**


End file.
